Devil of an Angel
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: For her whole life Olivia battled whatever evil her father had passed down to her. She forced whatever violent and sadistic tendencies that had made him rape as far away from herself as she could. Too bad the same thing can't be said of her own son...
1. Chapter 1

I own no one but my own people.

A/N This is an AU. Not horridly AU but Olivia has an 18 year old son. Takes place in season 12 but the Calvin plot never happened. Enjoy (AND REVIEW!) but mostly enjoy :)

**Olivia's apartment, 6:30 AM, Friday.**

"Jeremy! Get out of bed now! You're gonna late!" shouted Olivia to her eighteen year old son.

"A few more minutes," Jeremy muttered as he turned over on his bed knocking his pillow to the floor but made no move to retrieve it.

"In a few minutes you'll be late," argued Olivia. "Come on! Up and out now!"

Jeremy muttered something before he pulled the blankets over his head, trying in vein to block out his mother's voice.

"Jeremy Bryan Benson, I WILL come in there with a glass of ice water! Now get up!"

"Christ almighty, have a fucking aneurysm," he mumbled as he staggered out of bed, tripping on the various debris on the floor of his bedroom.

Jeremy slowly shuffled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair as his reflection stared back at him.

To call him good looking would almost be an insult to his features. His dark brown hair that he gelled into a careless mess on a daily basis now laid flat against his head and his dark brown eyes made even more prominent by the silver ring he had pierced in his lid when he was sixteen were half closed with exhaustion. A dark scruff invaded his chin but he had decided from the moment he stepped out of bed that it was too early to shave.

He peeled off his shirt and the well formed muscles he had built up over the years rippled under his olive tone skin as he stretched while he let out a roar of a yawn. The ferocious looking tiger tattoo on his right forearm appeared to be almost attacking as he reached his arms up to the sky and let out a moan of weariness. Today was gonna be a long day…

Jeremy reached up and took out the earrings he had put in his ears the previous day and decided that today would be a simple black ball kind of day.

After he was finished in the bathroom he returned to his room and stumbled over to his dresser and pulled out the first things he saw; a simple baggy black T-shirt with a pair of baggy jeans with a hole in the knee to perfect the 'I could care less' image he had worked so hard to achieve throughout the years.

He checked himself once more in the mirror hanging on the all next to several band posters before he grabbed his bag as well as his phone and his supplies he would need for the day. He left the confines of his room shutting the door behind him.

"What do you know, it's alive," Olivia chuckled as she sat at the table with a cup of coffee as he staggered in the kitchen.

"Regular comedian," he muttered as grabbed a can of coke out of the fridge and sat down at the table.

"Coke for breakfast? Don't you think you should have something a little healthier than that?" asked Olivia as she eyed the offensive car wearily.

"Nope," he said before opening the soda and downing half of it.

Olivia rolled her eyes to the heavens before finishing the last few drops of her coffee and looked at Jeremy who was fiddling with his IPhone.

"So I went upstairs and changed your sheets yesterday.

"Yeah I noticed, thanks," he told her not looking up from the tiny screen.

"You want to know what I found?"

Jeremy looked up from his player to Olivia and shrugged. "My playboys?" he said causally.

"No," she said dryly. "Although I'll be sure to look out for them next time I'm up there. I did, however, find this."

Olivia reached into her pocket and pulled out a dangly gold earring. Jeremy shrugged carelessly as he eyed the earring without interest. "It's probably yours."

"No, actually, it's not. Do you know whose it is?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"It was in your bedroom and unless there's something you need to tell me about yourself then it belongs to a girl."

"Yup. What's the big deal about that? A girl lost her earring in my room."

"What was her name?"

"I'm not sure."

Olivia's eyes widened as his words hit him. "You're not sure? How many girls have you had up there? Jeremy, you know that's against the rules!"

"I'm eighteen years old I think I should decide when I get to have a girl in my room."

"Jeremy, we've talked about this," sighed Olivia. "I don't want you to make some mistake that'll cost you the rest of your life."

"I'm not gonna get a girl pregnant will you relax?"

Jeremy drained the rest of his soda and got up from the table and went over to her. "I promise, mom, nothing is going to happen. I'm smart enough to know to wrap it up."

Olivia cringed at the use of words but never the less nodded at his blunt statement. "I know you're smart but you can't blame for worrying though."

"Oh Christ," he mumbled as Olivia stood up and hugged him. Jeremy groaned in annoyance before he tentatively hugged her back. "There. We've had our little mother son bonding time now can I get to school?"

"Yes you fulfilled the 'mother son bonding' time limit for the day you can go," Olivia told him releasing the hug and sat back down to enjoy the few times she didn't have to be into work early.

Jeremy grabbed his bag from beside his chair, put his books that were sitting on the table haphazardly into it and slung it over his shoulder.

"Hey Chris might be coming over after school alright?"

"Alright. I might not be home so there's pot roast in the fridge if you get hungry."

"Yeah okay. Two teenage boys, each with jobs, heat up food for dinner in Manhattan. Nice try."

"What can I say, I like to dream".

Jeremy chuckled before he went to the door and opened it. He had just stepped out into the carpeted floor before turning back to Olivia. "Can you do me a favor today and I'll pay you back when I see you again. Can you pick me up a carton of Newport's?"

Olivia groaned in annoyance at his request and eyed him with aggravation evident in her features. "Jeremy, you promised me-"

"That I would cut down and I have," he interrupted, "I'm down to a pack every two weeks."

Olivia shook her head, at both herself and Jeremy. "I should have kicked your ass when I caught you smoking at fifteen."

"Yeah well you didn't so will you pick me up a carton?"

"Fine fine just go to school. I love you."

Jeremy smiled at Olivia as he opened the door and headed out into the hallway. " Love you too and thanks. Bye, Mom."

With those final words he shut the wooden door behind him

…

As he left the confines of his apartment building Jeremy took a deep breath as he reached into his bag and pulled out his beloved pocket knife and stuffed it deep into the pocket of his jeans slightly grimacing. He hadn't washed the blood off in several days and he knew it would get dull if he left the blood to harden for much longer.

Instead of heading off towards school which was a ten minute walk from his building Jeremy walked down the street until he reached the subway platform that would take him to his hunting ground. He knew it was a risk, doing it this early in the morning instead of at night, but he was just so damn tired. He had to do something to get the blood flowing.

Jeremy casually got on the train that was crowded with unsuspecting people and took the first seat he could find, leaning up against the window and looking around at the other riders.

The eye of one blonde girl who was no older than twenty caught his eye and a sadistic smile overtook his handsome features. He looked her up and down and licked his lips at the woman who paid him no attention.

She was beautiful. Thin but not too thin with soft green eyes and waves of light blonde hair pulled into a pony tail. His grin widened when he noticed what she was wearing; a short jean skirt with a simple white tank top that showed off her large breasts and nice ass and cheaply made flip flops.

A beautiful smile lit up her face as she laughed quietly at a text she had just received and her fingers flew as she wrote back an answer. Jeremy couldn't help but chuckle and shook his head. This one was going to be too easy…

Once he had spotted his prey he quickly turned from her and pulled out his phone and pretended to be playing around with it.

That was the trick, he told himself every time he hunted; remain as anonymous as you can. Don't stare too much or talk to her or sit right up close next to her… People noticed that and that created unnecessary witnesses.

Once in a great while he would look up at her but only for a moment before he turned back to his phone. Stop after stop he would glance up to see if she was getting off and when she made no indication that she was getting off the train Jeremy looked back down at his phone; patiently waiting for his prey to become alone so he could attack.

After another twenty minutes the train slowed before it finally came to a stop and he grinned as she began to make her way through the crowd of people to get to the doors. Jeremy got off from the hard chair and also got off of the train and stuck his head phones in his ear to make it appear that he was even less interested in anyone or anything around him than before.

He followed her out onto the platform and up the steps carefully, walking slowly with two people in front of him at all time. If there were any cameras around they wouldn't bother looking at the teenager with headphones in his ear looking straight ahead who was nowhere near her. They'd look at the two older men right behind her.

Jeremy felt his heart pounding hard against his chest, felt his breathing become a little faster as the two men left her so finally only they were alone in the early morning light of the city.

He continued to walk a few feet behind her so she wouldn't become so suspicious. An abandoned alley way with a solid brick wall at one end was right in front of them and his hand gripped the hull of the knife.

Jeremy glanced around casually, making sure there were no cameras or other people in their line of sight and a grin spread on his face when he saw neither.

He timed it perfectly. She had just crossed the threshold of the ally when he raced up to her and wrapped his hands around her tightly and picked her up off the ground as easily as if she were a feather and dragged her into the empty alley.

She let out a terrified scream as Jeremy threw her down to the ground wasting no valuable time as he climbed on top of her and slammed her thin arms above her head.

Sobs began escaping her as she struggled futilely to get out from under him. "Please don't!" she screamed as she writhed underneath him. Jeremy moaned felt himself harden at her movements. "Please don't hurt me! Please!"

He laughed at her pitiful attempts to plea with him and pulled the knife out from his pocket and held it to her throat. "Shut up," growled Jeremy as he pressed down with the blade making tiny droplets of blood appear on her skin. "Or you're fucking dead."

The nameless woman bit her lip as tears coursed down her face nodding frantically at his request.

Jeremy leaned down and whispered softly in her ear, loving the cringe she made when she felt his hot breath on her. "Good girl," he breathed before gently nibbling on her ear, becoming more and more turned on by the silenced cries that escaped from her. He loved a bitch who knew the rules.

He slung his bag from over her shoulders and unzipped it and pulled a roll of duct tape and a belt, two of the supplies he had grabbed earlier that morning.

Ripping a long strand off of it he quickly bound her wrists together. He reached down and grabbed the belt and loosely wrapped it around her neck finishing as he took another longer strip of tape and taped the excess belt to her confined hands.

Jeremy leaned back on her and smiled at his handiwork. She would strangle herself if she tried to fight him and the woman seemed to notice this as well. More tears spilled down her face but she still didn't utter a single word.

As he looked down at her he cocked his head side to side as if making an important decision. She hadn't struggled for a moment since he brought out the knife, she had remained quiet even when he took the knife away from her throat, and her eyes held the same look that he loved to see in his prey's eyes that usually didn't appear until he was knee deep in the attack.

Defeat.

She had already given up hope of getting away from her hunter and he loved how he was able to take whatever power she thought she had away from her without even getting to the fun part yet.

She was a woman who knew her place and knew just what he was capable of before he even started demonstrating for her. He would take it easy on her.

Jeremy smirked at the pitiful weakling in front of him before he leaned down and brought his lips to her ear once more. "Now..." His voice was nothing less than a soft growl, further showing the bitch just who was in charge, "Are you ready to have some fun?"

A muffled sob was his only answer and he took that as a yes.

"Good," he snarled before he smashed his lips against her, shoving his tongue in as far as it would go, moaning at her delectable taste.

He pulled away from her and she began crying, trying desperately to avoid making any noise.

Jeremy laughed maliciously as he gripped the bottom of her tank and shoved it up as far as her bound hands would allow. He licked his lips as he looked down at her petrified face, a smile growing on his lips. "Oh I can tell you're going to be fun."

With those words hanging in the air, the hunter continued his attack…

*Ducks from flaming objects* Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one but my own people

A/N I honestly didn't expect this much love from all of you when it came to this story. I seriously expected about twenty flames and one 'good job' but I was VERY pleasantly surprised at the positive response so thank you SO much for that and here's an update I hope you enjoy (AND REVIEW!) but mostly enjoy (but reviews would be nice too :-) )

…

Olivia stepped out of her car and nodded over at Elliot who was examining their victim's wallet.

"What do we got?"

"No ID," explained Elliot as he walked over to his partner. "Looks like a college student but no bag was found with the body. Warner said she was raped then strangled with what could maybe be a belt and she was dead about eight hours before someone called it in but the caller disappeared before the cops got here."

"This part of town we're lucky we got someone to call the cops much less stick around to talk to us. And Hudson's shut down for the week for repairs to their sewer systems explains her not having a bag," explained Olivia as the two made their way over to the body. "Any DNA?"

"Condom lubricant but no fluids."

"The bastard wore a condom," sighed Olivia as she rubbed her temples in annoyance. "And how much you wanna bet we find duct tape residue on her wrists?"

"Strangled with a belt, raped with a condom; It's gotta be the same guy," mused Elliot.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he screwed up this time. Did he take anything?"

"No cash was in her wallet but all her cards were in and phone was found a few feet from the body. He's not gonna chance taking anything he's too smart for it."

"Well we're smarter," snapped Olivia as she and Elliot walked over to the corpse of the young girl taken from this world much too early.

Elliot nodded in agreement as they kneeled besides the body. "He didn't use as much force with her as he did the other three."

Olivia picked up her wrists and brought them to her eyes. "No defensive wounds. Huang said this guy gets off on having them fight him so maybe she didn't fight back and he thought she didn't deserve to be punished as much as the others."

"So the chance she got a piece of him is slim. Uni's are canvassing the neighborhood now looking for any witnesses but like you said we'll be lucky if they talk to someone long enough to actually let them get a word in."

"There's gotta be someone here who heard something. Anything on her cell?"

Elliot nodded as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his small green notebook and flipped to the notes on the victim's texts. "Last incoming text was from a guy named Derek who told her 'I can't wait to see you' and she was in a middle of a text back to him going 'I'm half a block away, can't wait eit-,' then it stops mid sentence."

"Must have been when he attacked her," sighed Olivia. "Has he tried calling her at all?"

Elliot shook his head to Olivia's annoyance. "Don't know. The phone went dead right after we checked those messages."

"Oh that's nice. Alright we'll go back to the precinct, charge up her phone then get a picture off her cell and have TARU get this Derek's address from her phone and go visit him to get an ID."

"Sounds like a plan."

With one last heartbroken look towards the body of the young woman the two partners walked over to Olivia's car. In a tense silence the duo drove off towards the precinct.

…

Jeremy walked into the precinct as he slung his bag that held not only his knife, duct tape, belt, and box of condoms but also a spare change of clothes that thankfully he hadn't needed this morning, over his shoulder.

He struggled not to smirk when he saw that his mothers and her bastard of a partner's seats were abandoned. He knew exactly what case they were off investigating.

"Good," he thought as he approached the empty desks. "I hope this is tearing that bitch apart knowing she can't find dick on this guy."

With a soft chuckle he walked around Olivia's desk and sat down at Elliot's and his eyes fell on the pictures of his children and he let out a low whistle of Elliot's newest addiction.

Jeremy picked up the picture of Maureen and licked his lips as he ran his fingers over the photo. She was smiling with a low cut top showing off what Jeremy considered her best assets and her long blonde hair flowed in straight soft locks down her back.

A grin grew on his lips as he looked over the picture. Got what he wouldn't give to have her back in New York instead of Chicago. Maybe he'd go down to where she lived and give her the gift of being his prey…

His eyes closed and for a brief second he imagined her screaming and struggling to get from under him, her naked body writhing against his as he took what he deserved from the bitch. But, he thought as his fantasies warped into a vision of her lying back scared whimpering in fright and not laying a finger to help herself, Stabler probably taught her that asinine gesture of not struggling and giving in would save them. She wouldn't be much fun. She would break too easy.

Jeremy willed his mind to picture her as he would have wanted her. Struggling and fighting him tooth and nail. Of course he would break her in the end, but the real challenge, the real gift, was breaking the ones with the fiercest spirit. Hunting the most intelligent prey.

"Get up," came a low snarling voice and Jeremy's eyes jumped open and a sneer played on his face as he watched Elliot storm over to him without Olivia anywhere in sight.

"Well well if it isn't my mother's partner," chuckled Jeremy as Elliot walked over to him. Jeremy held up the picture only to have Elliot snatch it away from him. "I gotta tell you, Stabler; you have one fine ass looking daughter."

"Get up," growled Elliot once more and Jeremy could see his hands ball in shaking fists.

"Aww!" cooed Jeremy in a taunting baby tone. "Does big bad Elly not want me to look at his sexy yummy baby girl?"

Elliot reached to grab him but Jeremy jumped up from the chair and away from Elliot's out stretched hands laughing at the look on his face. "Does that mock intimidation shit actually work on criminals? God if you're this 'scary' when it comes to your perps no wonder a bitch is raped every minute."

"You stupid little-!"

"Elliot!"

Both Jeremy and Elliot turned to find Alex and Fin walking in the precinct with warning looks shot at Elliot.

Jeremy laughed once more as the pair approached them. "God if all it takes is screaming your name to get you to stop you're even more of a pushover then I thought."

"Jeremy, what do you want?" demanded Fin.

"I need some money from my mom."

"What for?" asked Elliot sharply.

"None of your damn business what for!" snapped Jeremy with a cross glare before he turned back to Fin. "Where is she anyway?"

"She dropped Elliot off then headed over to TARU to get some information on a case," explained Fin.

Once again Jeremy struggled to hold back a smirk as he nodded. He turned to Alex and nodded towards her. "You got any money I can borrow?"

Alex nodded. "My purse is in my car."

"Let's go then," said Jeremy with a shrug before he turned to a still glowering Elliot and smirked at the detective. "Say hi to Maureen to me."

Fin quickly stood in front of Elliot and took a hold of his arms as he took a step towards Jeremy who simply laughed and rolled his eyes before he followed a disappointed looking Alex out of the precinct.

"I fucking hate him," snarled Elliot as he watched him walk out of eye sight.

"Really I hadn't noticed," said Fin dryly as he released him and sat in his own chair.

Elliot shook his head in disbelief. "How the hell can Olivia have raised a kid like that? She was a great mother! And me and Liv work the same hours and none of my kids ended up like that so I know it's not the job that screwed him up."

"Your kids also grew up with both of their parents, divorced or not," he added as he saw Elliot open his mouth to argue. "Plus you and Kathy have kept your divorce civil and you see your kids as often as you can and Kathy lets you. Jeremy never even met his father and Andy never even made an attempt to contact him."

"And it sucks that Eckerson wasn't man enough to stay with her after they dated and he got her pregnant, for both Jeremy and Liv, but that still doesn't excuse Jeremy being an ass. He was fine when he was a kid!"

Maybe it's just him being a teenager," offered Fin with a shrug. "You've said it yourself a bunch of times he was fine until a few years ago then he turned into a bastard and you want to get into a fist fight with him every other time he comes here."

"He's a bastard and a punk," Elliot spat, "and he knows how to get away with the shit because he never talks to me like that when Olivia's around and she won't listen to me when I tell her he's a prick. She thinks he's perfect!"

"He's her son," argued Fin. "You think your kids are perfect too."

"They are!"

Fin crossed his arms and eyed him with a look of disbelief. "So Kathleen never drove when she was high?"

"She was sick!"

"After she got on medication?"

"She was peer pressured!"

"She was twenty two."

"She was just curious about pot! It's not like she did heroin or anything!

"Exactly my point. We all think our kids are perfect and anyone who says they aren't is lying or we make up some excuse as to why they do stupid and dumb shit. Jeremy being a punk is the same thing. And who the hell knows; maybe he just was always a bad kid at heart."

Elliot shook his head. "You're wrong."

Elliot turned towards the one of the only remaining photos of Jeremy he had left on his desk when he was twelve and was actually beaming at the camera wearing a dirty yellow and blue football uniform with Elliot clapping him on the shoulder looking on with a pride that would have fooled anyone into thinking he was the detectives own son.

Jeremy had caused his first concussion to the opposing team that day and to their first string quarterback as well. While Olivia had slightly scolded him for 'playing to rough' Elliot couldn't have been prouder of him.

"What the hell happened to you," muttered Elliot softly as his eyes moved over the photo. He looked at the picture for a few more moments before set it down to be proudly displayed amongst the other pictures of the people he cared about.

…

As Alex and Jeremy walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk Jeremy glanced around briefly to make sure there was no one who knew him. As they arrived at Alex's car she opened the back door to reach in and grab her purse before he grabbed the ADA by the waist and half threw her into the car and slammed the door shut.

Alex turned around so she was on her back and he eagerly got in between her soft smooth legs and hiked her gray business skirt up to her waist attacking her lips in a hungry kiss that she gave back just as much.

Alex moaned as he wrenched her legs apart and slithered his hand up her skirt and cupped her center.

"Jeremy, stop," whispered Alex as his fingers moved the fabric of her panties aside and ran one finger roughly along her folds.

"Your mouth is telling me no," he whispered as his lips attacked the soft skin behind her ear making her gasp and buck up against his hand that was now teasing her entrance that was growing wetter by the second. "But your pussy is telling me a whole different story."

"What if someone sees?" panted Alex as he worked two of his fingers into her and began to move them in a rough circle.

"So what?"

"So you're Olivia's son."

"You know mentioning a guy's mother during sex is often one of the quickest ways to make him NOT wanna have sex," he grumbled as he added another finger and slammed his lips down on her lips and none to gently bit the tender skin.

Alex gasped as he found her pulse point and licked it before assaulting it with more kisses and bites. She closed her eyes and arched her back slightly as he continued to work his fingers violently down there.

His other hand worked feverishly to undo his pants and he finally managed to un do the button when he ripped the zipper down and pulled both his jeans and freed his bulging erection from the confines of his boxers.

Jeremy slammed down on top of her and Alex moaned when she felt his hot throbbing cock brush against her.

After another moment of pleasure she forced herself to speak. "So th- this is wrong. Jeremy, please stop."

Jeremy let out a frustrated groan as he pulled his lips away from her neck and while his fingers still remained inside her he was no longer moving them. "Alex, we've been over this. This is not wrong. Hell you didn't even look at me until I was eighteen!"

"I know but you're still a teenager."

"And you were a teenager not even fourteen years ago."

"Not to mention your Olivia's child. She'd kill me if she ever found out."

"I'd protect you."

Alex couldn't help but laugh at his comment and felt her heart pounding even harder then what it was when he grinned back at her. "No offense but my money would be on her if it came down to it."

Jeremy chuckled as he bent down next to her ear. His hot breath make her shudder and she involuntarily pressed up tighter against him. "When it comes to fucking the shit out of the most beautiful woman I've ever met; if I were you I would definitely bet otherwise on that one."

He bit her neck and moved his fingers hard inside her and Alex bit her lip to hold in the scream that wanted to escape her.

"Scream for me, Alex," Jeremy panted in her ear as he pulled his hand out of her. He sat up and grabbed her waist and yanked her closer to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed his cock and teased her saturated entrance. He placed it at the very tip of her entrance but didn't go inside of her. She thrust her hips up trying to get him to fill her more but he refused to give into her. "Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours," Alex moaned as she moved up again but he refused to give her what she wanted.

"Tell me you don't deserve me."

"I don't, deserve you," she panted as she reached up wrap her arms around him but he took her hands in his and slammed them down over her head.

"Tell me," he growled darkly, "that you're nothing but a bitch."

Alex hesitated for a moment, swallowing hard before she spoke the words he demanded her to say. "I'm nothing but a bitch"

Jeremy noted the hesitation, heard the minor defeat in her voice as he gave into his demands, saw the smallest degree of her breaking in her blue eyes. He chuckled before he leaned down and whispered in her ear once more. "Good girl."

With a soft kiss on the cheek he leaned up and reached behind him and opened the door and got off of her.

Alex quickly pulled her skirt down and sat up and looked at him with confusion as he zipped up his jeans.

"Jeremy, wait."

He shrugged as he smirked at her flush baffled face. "You're the one that wanted to stop."

She opened her mouth to speak but before she could he leaned back in the car and kissed her hard on the lips. He moved his kisses down her jaw and to the back of her neck and up behind her ear. "Your apartment," he breathed softly, "midnight."

His hand grabbed her in between her legs and she moaned at the pleasure he was giving her but knowing he wouldn't finish what he had started. "And you had better already be fucking wet for me when I get there," he snarled.

She closed her eyes and nodded as her breathing hastened and her hips bucked against his hand. He kissed her on the lips once more before he got out of the backseat and slammed the door shut leaving her the same way he nearly always left her.

Hurt, confused, and needing him more than she ever thought she would ever need anyone.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

I own no one but my own people.

A/N This ventures into the realm of heavy M due to hardcore smut. Enjoy

"Why the hell would out our victim wanna come here?" asked Elliot in mild disgust as they pulled up to the address that TARU had given them off the phone.

The building itself looked just as atrociously rundown as the rest of the neighborhood with crumbling desolate bricks, broken windows every few feet, and the stoop look like it hadn't been hosed off in ages.

Broken glass bottles littered the front of the building and both detectives wrinkled their nose when the obnoxious smell of overheated garbage, stale cigarette smoke, and the plain smell of decompose and carelessness from the blocks inhabitants cruelly assaulted their senesces.

As Elliot looked over the neglected building he shrugged. "Maybe we got this wrong. If she's hanging out around here it's not a stretch that our victim was into drugs or hooking or gangs, she pissed off the wrong person, and he raped and killed her to teach her a lesson?"

Olivia shook her head at Elliot's suggestion. "No. It has to be the same guy who killed the other three, I know it. It all fits."

"Liv, lots of guys use duct tape to subdue their victims."

"And how many of them strangle their victims with belts? Or be gentle with them because they don't fight them? If anything your average rapist is gonna escalate the force when he knows his victim won't fight back!"

Elliot eyed her with an air of curiosity. "This case is getting to you," he said with a tone that told her it was useless to lie.

Olivia swallowed hard before she answered. "Four women are dead and we have no forensics, no eye witnesses, and no connection between any of the victims because he knows better than to strike the same place twice. This guy is smart and I don't like it."

Elliot watched as she cast her gaze to the floor. She inhaled shakily before she looked back up at him. "He's never gonna stop unless we catch him and we don't know how."

"We will," he assured her. "This bastard isn't going to hurt anyone else. I promise."

The makings of a smile flashed across her face but it was gone the moment it appeared. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Liv, wait," he began but she was already out of the car.

He clutched the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. This guy was getting not just to Olivia but to both of them and he shared his partner's pain. This guy was too good. It was almost like he was mocking the detectives. Killing and raping innocent beautiful young women for the hell of it while being so careful and smart about it he left absolutely nothing to go on. Tormenting them by being one of the most vigilant and clever villains they had ever encountered.

This case was slowly tearing them apart piece by piece and neither knew how much longer they had before it tore them to shreds completely…

Elliot grabbed the photo of the girl from the dashboard in front of him and followed his partner out of the car; neither of them making another reference to what they spoke about in the car. They had a job to do now and wouldn't allow their own personal issues to interfere with that.

The duo walked into the building which was just as depressing as its exterior walls only instead of crumbling brick, it was decorated with cheap wall paper peeling from the cheap blemished wooden wall beneath it. The large gray industrial tiles beneath their feet were stained, cracked, and in some cases missing altogether. There was no elevator; only a single set of stairs off to the sides that was crowded with a group of dark skinned men dressed in dark baggy clothing and dark red do rags adorning their head looking over at the detectives as if they were daring them to come closer.

Olivia and Elliot met one another's eyes for a moment before they walked over to the cluster looking braver then what they felt.

The closest thug towards them stood up and blocked them from advancing any closer.

His dark eyes racked over Olivia's curves and a smirk played on his features. "Sorry but uh, all non residents gotta pay a toll to pass."

"What is this, Robin Hood and his merry band of idiots?" asked Eliot.

The group seemed to ignore his comment and the man standing up took a step closer to Olivia who held her ground. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "ten bucks or something much more enjoyable for all of us."

As his hand reached out to stroke her face she reached into her pocket and pulled out her badge and flashed it to him. "Will gold do?" she demanded as her eyes darkened with anger.

The man immediately took a step back and raised his hands in surrender and both detectives were glad to see a fleeting look of fright in his eyes.

"Now you wanna get out of our way," said Elliot as he too took out his shield and showed it to the group. "Or do we have to arrest you all on loitering charges?"

"Our mistake, officers," the man said as he and the men behind him shuffled to one side or the other leaving a wide area for them to walk past them. "Do what ya gotta do."

Without another look or word towards the thugs they hurried up the steps.

"Idiots," muttered Elliot as he and Olivia made their way up the five flights of steps to Derek, the man who had last spoken to their victim's, apartment.

When they finally reached the correct landing they looked at one another for a moment before they walked over to the correct apartment.

"I hate this part of the job," sighed Olivia as they heard various shuffling around in the apartment.

Elliot wordlessly nodded in agreement as they heard several tumblers unlock behind the door before it opened.

A good looking man no older than twenty with dark skin and dark eyes answered the door looking at them with severe mistrust over towering them both by at least a foot.

Even though his clothes looked like they were three times his size it did nothing to hide the pure massive bulk of muscles that made up his body. "Can I help you?" he asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest revealing two very well built arms.

"Are you Derek Winters?" Elliot asked the man.

"That depends who wants to know," he asked as he eyed them cautiously.

The two detectives got out their badges and showed it to them. "I'm Detective Stabler; this is my partner Detective Benson. We need to ask you a few questions about-."

"What happened to Alisha?" he interrupted as his entire demeanor changed in a heartbeat. His eyes filled with worry and his arms fell to his sides.

"Who's Alisha?" asked Elliot, making sure they were talking about the same woman.

"My girlfriend," Derek answered. "She was supposed to come over to my apartment this morning and she never showed up and when I tried calling her she never picked up."

The detectives eyed one another once more before they turned back to the anxious man. "Is this Alisha?" Elliot asked as he showed him the picture of the young woman.

Derek looked at the photo for a half second before he turned back to the detectives even more fear prominent in his features.

"That's Alisha, that's my girl. What happened to her?" he ordered.

"I think it would be better if we talk inside," Olivia told him softly.

"No! Tell me what happened to her and tell me now!" he demanded with a fierce growl.

Olivia held back a frustrated sigh before she spoke. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Winters, but Alisha was attacked this morning."

Derek stared wide eyed at the detectives for a moment before he cleared his throat and nodded. "What hospital is she at?"

The detectives silence gave him his answer.

Realization dawned on his face, his breathing came out harder and they could see the makings of tears in his eyes that he expertly hid. His hands balled into shaking fists as he swallowed hard. "Who fucking did it?" he snarled, frightening both Olivia and Elliot.

"We don't know yet," Elliot answered. "That's what we're trying to find out. Where were you this morning, Mr. Winters."

He looked annoyed at the question but never the less answered. "She said she was twenty minutes away from my apartment so when she didn't show up in half an hour I called her over and over and when she didn't answer I got in my car and drove around to look for her. I got back here around ten and started calling her friends to see if they saw her."

"Is there anyone who can back you up on that?"

"I was here alone waiting for her I didn't charge fucking admission!"

"Why didn't you call the police when you discovered her missing?" Elliot asked growing steadily angry at the man in front of him.

"I did!" he shouted furiously. "Right after I got done calling her friends! They told me she had to be missing at least twenty four hours before they would file a report on her! Maybe if the police had done their damn jobs she would still be alive!"

"Calm down, Mr. Winters, this is standard procedure," Olivia assured him calmly. "Did Alisha ever mention anyone giving her a hard time lately? Maybe someone was following her?"

Derek took a deep breath before he shook his head. "No, she didn't mention anything like that and if she had me and my boys would have taken care of it just like we're gonna do to this sorry ass bitch!"

"The only ones taking care of things around here are the police," Elliot said with an air of authority.

The two men glared harshly at one another before Derek turned back to Olivia. "Anything else?"

"Do you know where her parents are by any chance?"

"They died in a car accident two years ago," he told them. "That's how me and Alisha met actually. Every year that date she goes out and gets bombed and I was bouncing that night last year, some assholes thought they could take advantage of her, they attacked her, and I fucked them up and saved her."

Tears flooded his eyes once more but before the detectives were even sure they were there he blinked them away. "She was helping me go back to school but she never looked down at me for what I was. She never looked down on anybody. But I wanted to make a change for her, you know? I wanted to give her what she deserved."

Olivia struggled to hide her own tears. "We're so sorry for your loss, Mr. Winters. We promise to keep you updated on the case."

Derek took a deep breath and he narrowed his dark eyes dangerously. "You tell that fucker who did it to watch his fucking back. He took away the only person I loved so tell him he can expect the fucking same and then some!"

"Mr. Winters, please don't do anything drastic," pleaded Olivia. "I promise you we will get this guy."

"And when you don't; then you know I fucking will!"

Without another word Derek slammed the door in their face,

"Well that was productive," mumbled Elliot as he and Olivia walked over to the stair case. "Now when we catch the bastard we gotta give him protection."

Olivia rolled her eyes at his annoyed statement. "And I'm sure you're gonna work extra hard to ensure that the bastard stays safe."

"No but it's the paperwork I'm gonna have to fill out when Winters and his gang does attack him that's annoying me."

The miniscule beginning of a smile tugged on her lips as they made their way down the stairs. "Maybe we should let him have an hour or two alone with the perp. On complete accident of course."

"I'm sure IAB will love that idea."

"Please," Elliot said with an exaggerated eye roll. "We both know Tucker has a raging hard on for you. He'd let you get away with anything."

"That could very easily be the most disgusting thing you have ever said to me or anyone for that matter."

Elliot shrugged. "If the shoe fits..."

Olivia simply shook her head as they reached the first floor and without having to be told the group of thugs moved away from them without another word.

They waited until they were back in the car until Elliot spoke. "So where to next?"

"We head over to the ME's office and wait until she finishes the autopsy. Maybe he screwed up this time," she added with a smidgen of hope she knew deep down would go unfounded.

Instead of squandering Olivia's hope Elliot nodded in agreement, started the car, and drove off.

…

Jeremy's own thoughts could barley be heard over the metal music he was blaring as loud as he could already feeling his dick twitch at what he would soon be receiving.

He looked down at his watch and smirked. It was just past eleven thirty and he was less than a block away from Alex's apartment. He would show up early and she would, if he guessed correctly, be just starting to get herself ready for him but wouldn't be nearly prepared for what he had in store for her.

That had been their routine for nearly four months now. He would sneak out, or in this case simply strolled out since Olivia was working late, meet her at her apartment, fuck her into oblivion, and leave.

Once in a while he would stay afterwards for an hour or two, send her meaningless jewelry or flowers, or take her out to a cheap dinner just to keep her happy but the only reason he did those hollow gestures was because he knew even a pathetic bitch like Alex would eventually get fed up with a 'relationship' with just sex, no matter how amazing it was for her.

But he also knew she loved the forbiddances of it all. Jeremy was the barley legal son of her best friend and a sex crimes cop at that. It turned her on to be doing something wrong, something she could possibly get in a lot of trouble for. She loved being able to fool everyone around her into believing she was this sweet innocent ice princess while she had a secret that not only proved that belief about her wrong, but blew it out of the water entirely.

As Jeremy turned onto her street he cut off the music with a click of the button and crawled slowly to the front of her building. He shut off the car, grabbed his newly cleaned knife from the dashboard and stuffed it into the pockets of his jeans and got out of the car shutting the door behind him.

He slowly made his way around to the back of the building where he knew the fire escape led up to her apartment and began to climb up the rickety metal stairs trying to be as silent as he could be, not wanting to give her any indication that he was here already. He finally reached the top of the building and carefully as to not be seen peered into the window that looked right into her bedroom with only the thin transparent drapes obstructing his view.

His eyes grew darker with lust as he watches Alex walk out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. She drops it to the floor and his eyes move over her uncovered body, very pleased with what he sees and glad she has gone through the extra effort to please him. He swallowed hard as she goes over to the dresser and bends over to open the bottom drawer.

He rolled his eyes as he saw Alex grab a short slinky dark red teddy and pull it over her head, the lingerie expertly clinging to her curves. He hated when she wore that kind of shit. While he knew it was all for him, it also took up time that could be spent giving him pleasure. He would rather see her baring it all to her master, not covering it up with expensive lace and silk. He felt the knife in his pocket and a cruel smirk grew on his lips. Tonight would be a good night for a lesson.

Jeremy continued to watch as she walked over to her vanity and sat down in front of the mirror. She grabbed a hairbrush and worked it through the blond silky strands, her fingers gently tussling the locks when she finished.

He reached down and unzipped his jeans and began to gently stroke his semi hard self as she glanced at her watch. She expertly applied her makeup and he couldn't help but release an inaudible groan when he saw her reach for the perfume he loved and gave a quick squirt to her neck, behind her ears, and both breasts.

Jeremy panted softly as she gave herself a quick once over in the mirror, making sure she looked perfect, knowing what would happen if she looked less than her best for him. When they first started hooking up he came to her one night while she was wearing minimal makeup and hair pulled back into a ponytail. He pulled on her hair so hard he felt several strands rip out of her head before he entered her as hard as he ever had with nothing aiding his powerful thrusts.

When it was over he warned her that if he EVER caught her looking less then what he deserved she wouldn't be able to walk for a week and it would make that night look like child's play. He found out the next night that she was too 'sick' as she told Olivia, to come to work that day

He watched she walked over to the expertly made bed and lit the candles on both of the bedside stand. Alex went over to the door way and dimmed the lights so much so that only the faint flickering glow from the candles was their source of light.

His dark eyes glued to her; Alex walked back to the bed before she smoothed out the covers that would soon be rumpled and most likely on the floor and laid down on top of them.

He growled softly as her eyes closed and her hands slowly moved down her neck, over her breasts and down her stomach. Inch by inch she moved her hand underneath the teddy and trailed along her thigh before she began to gently touch herself.

He sneered as he watched her slowly insert two of her own long slender fingers into her and her eyes flickered open and she looked towards the bed side drawer where her dildo was stored but she knew better then to reach for it to aid herself.

Only once Jeremy caught Alex using the toy to pleasure herself when he came over to be with her. He stormed over to her, snatched it from between her legs, and shoved it down her throat as far as he could before threatening to use his knife if he ever caught her with anything other than what he gave her permission to use and so far that included him and her own fingers but tonight he might make an exception with that stupid teddy…

Alex turned away from the drawer and her eyes closed once more as the other hand reached up and palmed her breast, running her thumb over the hardened nub.

Now fully erect, Jeremy kicked off his shoes and socks before he silently pulled down his jeans and boxers completely but not before taking out his knife from the pocket. He stripped his shirt off and threw it on top of his other clothes. He looked into the window one last time making sure Alex was fully distracted before he gripped the bottom of the window and slowly pulled up on it making sure he locked it so it wouldn't fall down on him.

He covertly climbed through the window landing with a silent plop on the soft carpet. He silently walked over to Alex whose eyes were still closed, her breathing coming in quiet pants and he was delighted to hear his name leave her lips in a soft whisper. He didn't want to get rid of her, not yet anyway, but heaven and hell save her if she ever muttered another's man's name much less lay with him.

Only a moment passed before Jeremy all but leapt on top of the blonde ADA, wrenching her hand from inside her as well as her hand that was caressing her breasts and slammed them over her head.

Alex's eyes shot open and a scream of fright began to leave her mouth but he cut off the sound by crashing his lips on hers and shoving his tongue in her mouth as far as he could, gagging her in the process.

He pulled away and laughed cruelly at the look on her face that went from terrified to relieve to angry.

"Christ, Jeremy, don't do that!" shouted Alex. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Jeremy grabbed her by the root of her hair and yanked on it making her whimper in pain as her now free hand flow to her hair. He got within an inch of her face and pulled her hair tighter. "You do not speak to me like that," he snarled as he watched her eyes fill with tears over the pain he was causing her but at the same time her back arched and she rubbed her body against his. "I am allowed to do whatever the fuck!" He pulled her hair harder and a whimper of pain mixed with pleasure left her trembling lips. "I want with you!"

Jeremy sat up and used his knees to wrench apart her more than willing thighs. He hiked up the already incredibly short teddy before he pushed three fingers inside her.

"Shit!" Alex cried both in pain and pleasure from being suddenly stretched.

She went to thrust her hips up, expecting him to start a steady rhythm with his fingers but before she could he Clicked his tongue disapprovingly he pulled his fingers out from inside her. "I told you I wanted you wet for me when I got here, Alex. You call this wet?" he growled as he cupped her only somewhat saturated core.

"You… you came early," Alex tried to explain but her words were replaced with a scream as he forced all five fingers inside her and made a fist before pulling out a moment later.

"Don't make excuses," he snarled. "You should have been ready for me."

"I'm sorry," Alex panted. Having already been on the wrong end of his punishments before, she dreaded him taking his rage out on her once again.

Jeremy felt himself grow harder at the look of fear in her eyes mixed with the lust he was making her experience but with the tiniest fraction of independence mocking him. He wanted to be inside her more than he ever wanted anything in his life. He wanted to tear that disgusting look of strength she thought she had lurking inside her away and make sure he NEVER saw it again.

But the breaking would come another night he thought as he showed her the knife and any lust she had lurking disappeared and was replaced only by fear.

"Jeremy, don't," Alex pleaded softly, her breasts heaving, her eyes pooling with tears. He had brought out the knife before when they had sex but it always frightened her to her very essence when she saw it gleaming menacingly in the dim candle light.

Jeremy sneered at her useless begging and slowly so that she could see every movement he made placed the blade at the top of her teddy.

"I don't want you to wear this ugly shit again, do you understand?" he whispered sadistically. "I shouldn't have to waste time getting you undressed."

Alex nodded eagerly as he cut the thin straps from her shoulders. Her breath stilled however when he began to crudely cut the teddy in half, terrified that he would end up cutting her skin instead of the offensive clothing.

Once or twice she felt the sharp sting of his blade against her chest and she gasped in pain but didn't dare move as he finished cutting the fabric until it was split down the center.

Jeremy wrenched open the fabric when he reached the bottom. A cruel grin played n his features as he watched several thin lines of blood slowly seep out from the cuts he had given her. He snatched the fabric from under her and gazed down at the pale beautiful body he had dubbed his play thing.

He licked his lips as he leaned down and took her breast in his mouth, roughly grazing the nipple between his teeth before he bit down on the tip. He's met with a scream as she feels him draw blood for the second time that night but at the same time she arches her back and presses her body up against him, moaning loudly when his fully hard erect cock brushes against her center. His hand reaches up cups her unattended breast before he rolled her nipple in between his forefinger and thumb. After a moment he begins to pinch and tug at the rock hard nub making her moan grow into a scream once more.

Alex thrust her hips up to meet his and wraps her arms around him, her sharp nails digging into his back as he continued the duel assault on her nipples. Without warning Jeremy reached behind him and grabbed her wrists and slammed them none too carefully on the wooden head board behind them. He grabbed the ruined teddy and ripped the straps from them before dangling them in front of her face while a cruel smile overtook his features.

Alex swallowed hard as he reached for her wrists and tied the end of each to the headboard. He grabbed her hands and tied the sleeve tightly around her wrist before doing the same with its partner.

He leaned back on her and grabbed the teddy and pressed it at her soaking wet opening. With the hull of the knife he pushed in the teddy as far as it would go.

A shuddering moan escaped her as he pulled out the knife before shoving more of the fabric into her, repeating the process over and over until she had tears burning her eyes from the pain but the movements caused from the silky fabric and the knife was giving her some relief to the prominent aching in between her legs.

When he was sure he could shove no more of the fabric into her, Jeremy kneeled on the bed and moved forward until his cock was directly over her face.

"Open your mouth!" he commanded the blonde. Alex obeyed his order at once and he shoved his cock inside her mouth as far as it would go only pulling back a fraction when he heard her gag.

She rubbed her tongue gently against the head, and then slid along his shaft, taking him as far in as she could without gagging.

She gave a tentative suck, and was rewarded, hearing Jeremy exhale sharply.

"Again," he ordered as he grabbed a hold of her hair. Alex moved her mouth down him, than drew her head back slowly, dragging her tongue along the underside. His cock throbbed in response and he moaned.

"Suck harder," he demanded as he grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled tightly. "Make me cum, Alex."

She moaned around his cock and felt him twitch in response.

Alex's heart was hammering against her rib cage. As he yanked on her hair once more he sent ripples of lust through her, and she couldn't tell whether the tiny drops of water pooling at the corners of her eyes were those of pain or desire. He was throbbing, and at his instruction she sucked deeply, pushing her mouth up and down the shaft.

Jeremy moaned loudly one more time, and his whole body jerked. He pulled out of her mouth and moved back further on her body until he was sitting on her chest. He plunged his cock in between her soft breasts and pressed them together on him. Alex stretched her neck forward and flicked her tongue against the top, and with every pull back, she turned up to look at him. His face was tense, and his eyes fixed on her breasts.

"Fucking Christ, Alex," he murmured, voice strained. He pressed her breasts harder on him, and his lips curled into something like a snarl. He pushed his cock forward hard and Alex massaged her tongue against the head. She strained her neck as far forward as she could and fastened her lips around it, sucking hard.

Jeremy held the position for several moments, groaning at the sucking and the pressure then pushed her head back, and set to thrusting again. He gripped her breasts even tighter against and he groaned deeply.

Beneath him Alex swallowed hard as she closed her legs and shifted so the teddy would offer her some relief. After several moments he seemed to notice what she was doing and he smirked as he looked down at her. "What?" he sneered, "Do you want me to make you cum?"

Alex nodded wordlessly as she continued her feeble movements.

Jeremy chuckled as he crawled backwards so his throbbing cock was now over top of her center. "Beg me for it."

"Please," she pleaded in a voice she didn't recognize as he own. "Please make me cum."

He felt his dick twitch at her submissive words. He reached down and gripped the teddy and yanked it out from inside her. He brought the fabric to his face and inhaled deeply, his cock throbbing painfully at just the mere smell of her want.

He leaned down and kissed her pulse point, emitting a scream from her as she pressed her body upwards against his, desperate to touch him. He licked the tender spot and she gasped as he moved his lips from her throat to her mouth before he kissed her once more, running his tongue over hers, moaning at the delectable taste of her.

He reached down and spreads her thighs outwards and nestled himself in between her before he pushed three of his fingers inside hew now dripping wet opening. Jeremy pulled his hand out and brushed his wet fingers against her lips before he kissed her hungrily, swelling at the taste of her.

"You don't deserve me," he growled low in her ear. "You should be on your fucking hands and knees thanking me for letting you experience me. You are nothing."

Alex closed her eyes tight to fight against the tears that were slowly building in her eyes. Jeremy laughed maliciously as he leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips before he entered her with a powerful thrust, his large member filling her completely and then some.

Her eyes fly open as he withdrew nearly all the way before slamming forcefully into her again. He brings his lips down on her and kisses her eagerly as his thrusts continued. Jeremy picks up the pace and he pulls his lips away from her just long enough to catch his breath before he grabs a hold of her hair and pulls back as far as he can before he slams his mouth down on her neck and kisses it eagerly. Alex meets his dominant movements thrust for thrust.

Jeremy increases the pace even more, slamming against her core.

"Oh god! Jeremy!" Alex screams. He reaches down and throws her legs around his waist, opening her up even wider. "Harder! Harder! Oh Christ, baby, yes!"

He adds more force and power behind his thrusts and moves even faster. He felt her tighten around him and he drives into her hard one last time before he feels her warm liquid cover him and he too cums inside her with a deep growl.

Alex's eyes snap shut as she rides out the quiver of pleasure her orgasm brought her, using her body to press up against him as much as she could manage.

Jeremy moans as he feels his nerves explode in pleasure and falls on top of her, his breath coming out in short heavy pants. He waits until the ripples inside her come to a stop before he pulls out and collapses on the bed next to her, both of them gasping for air.

After several minutes he lazily reaches up and cuts her bonds with two quick swipes of his knife, her hands falling lazily onto the mattress.

Once Alex manages to catch her breath she looks over at him and swallows hard. She gathers the bravery to do something that before this night she never dared to do. Cautiously she rested her head on his chest and wraps her arm around him.

Jeremy looks down at her and rolls his eyes but never the less gives her the privilege of something that one would do with someone they cared about.

Nearly a half hour passed before he glanced down at her again and with a sigh of annoyance noticed that she was asleep.

Jeremy contemplated his three options as he continued to look down at her. On one hand he could wake her up and leave; he loved seeing the look of disappointment in her face when he told her that she wasn't staying. He could also slip away without waking her up. While he wouldn't get to see the aftermath he knew it would hurt her much harder then actually telling her he was leaving.

But, he thought as he decided on his third option and pulled the blankets that had gotten tossed to the floor over them; he knew that he needed to keep her somewhat happy and if waking up to see that he give her the gift of waking up next to him made her happy then so be it.

Jeremy laid his head down on the pillow and decided to add to the charade that he actually gave two shits about her, wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. Alex stirred slightly but her eyes remained shut and her lips parted and the four words that left her mouth both shocked him and astounded him.

"I love you, Jeremy," she whispered softly before falling into a deep sleep once more.

He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as he closed his eyes and fell asleep but not before he answered her pathetically embarrassing comment.

"Get a fucking life, Alex."

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

I own no one but my own people

A/N So after getting done with this chapter, and the last, I decided that this will HAVE to be updated to 'Mature' rating (which this chapter DEFINITELY falls under.) Just letting you know so that if you have 'M' rating disabled by default, that's why you're not getting updates. So just to clarify; NEXT chapter is when the change will take effect. Until then it's under the T rating. Please enjoy and review. Thank you.

Alex awoke to the soft buzzing of the alarm clock. She reached over and after several missed attempts she shut it off.

Stretching her arms high in the air while releasing an unrestrained yawn and turned over in the bed, expecting her young lover to be sleeping soundly beside her and for the first time in their relationship the blonde wasn't disappointed.

Jeremy was still in a deep sleep that the alarm clock hadn't broken. A fatigued smile grew on Alex's face as she laid back down on the bed and rested her head on his muscular chest. It was the first time that she was able to wake up and see him sleeping next to her.

He stirred and blinked his eyes open and looked down at the ADA. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at her form that only had a thin white sheet covering it. Her face was beautiful but she still needed some more physical molding to be worthy of him…

He shifted ever so slightly and Alex opened her eyes and looked up at him and smiled. "Morning," she whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Morning," he told her as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "You sleep alright?"

"The best I have in a while," she said with a soft smile. "You?"

Jeremy shrugged and a cruel scorn played on his lips that he expertly hid. "It would have been a lot better if I actually had room in the bed."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion at his words. "What do you mean?"

Jeremy scoffed as if it were obvious. "Are you serious? With your fat ass I had to pretty much sleep on the edge of the mattress."

Tears flooded Alex's eyes as she sat up and scooted away from him, covering herself with the sheet. "What… what did you just say to me?" She couldn't get her voice above a soft whisper. Pain she never felt before flooded her. Tears slowly slid down her pale cheeks. "Jeremy, why would you say that?"

"Oh come on, Alex," he said as he rolled his eyes. "Do you really need me to say it? You need to lose weight. Why do you think I hate having you on top?"

Alex bit back her sobs as she looked down at her form under the covers, suddenly feeling more self conscious then she ever had in her entire life. "I… I thought… Jeremy, I'm a size four."

"Your point?" he sneered with a shrug. "Is that the smallest size they make?"

"No but-."

"So get there. I mean I work out every fucking day to look good for you. You don't think you could afford to lose four sizes for me?"

"Four sizes! Are you insane?" Alex shouted.

Jeremy's hands balled into shaking fists, an insufferable rage filled him to the very brinks. He wanted to kill her…

He took her by the wrists and slammed her down on the bed and quickly got on top of her. He leaned down so he was an inch away from her face. "Don't you EVER!" he snarled with a deathly tone that frightened Alex to the very core. "Fucking yell at me again! Do I make myself clear or do you need a fucking demonstration of what'll happen if you do?"

Alex's heart slammed against her chest. Her breath hitched in her throat. She could barely breathe much less think. Finally she willed herself to speak although her voice was nothing more than a terrified whisper. "Jeremy, you're… you're hurting me."

Jeremy held onto her wrists for a moment longer before he released her from his grip and sat up on the bed glaring furiously down at her. "Lose the weight or we're done!"

Without another word he climbed off of her and stormed towards the window where his clothes lay. The moment he slammed the window shut a sob ripped past Alex's lips.

She knew the way he treated her sometimes was wrong and had if been her friend she would have slapped her for even considering staying with him. But she also knew she couldn't leave him. She loved him. Heaven and God save her she loved him. Alex was sure that he would change when he grew up and matured. She just prayed that would be soon.

Alex took a shaky breath as she wiped her tears away and listened as he wordlessly got dressed and climbed down the fire escape. She sat there a moment longer before she threw the soft down covers off of her before she stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen but she paused, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

After another moment she turned and headed towards the shower, ignoring the grumbling in her stomach. Maybe she should skip breakfast this morning…

…

"GET OFF ME!" the young brunette woman screamed as Jeremy struggled to hold her down while trying to rip the duct tape off to tape her wrists together.

"Shut up!" Jeremy snarled as he felt his dick grow harder as she thrashed beneath him.

"NO!" she shrieked as he finally managed to bind her wrists together. "STOP!"

She brought her hands up and he jerked back, avoiding her double fist. He reached down and grabbed the belt from the dirty ally floor.

Jeremy held it up to show her and fear flashed in her eyes as he wrapped it around her throat. "Stop!" she screamed as she shook her head back and forth while he tightened the leather weapon. He quickly taped the end of it to her wrists, giving her much less slack then his other prey.

The woman brought her hands up to try to hit him once more but stooped when she realized that her air cut off when she raised them a few meager inches.

Jeremy loosened the belt the tiniest fraction not wanting her to pass out before the hunter finished his attack.

"You bastard!" the woman screamed as tears flooded her eyes. "You fucking bastard! Let me go!"

"I said shut the fuck up!" he roared as he punched her in the cheek as hard as he could, leaving an angry red mark in its wake.

Her head jerked to the side but she quickly recovered and turned back to face him and spit right in his face.

Jeremy wiped the offensive liquid off of his cheeks and glared down at her with such an intense rage the woman stopped dead cold.

A cruel unforgiving sneer grew on his lips as he held up his knife to her eyes. "You just made the biggest mistake of your fucking life. This is gonna be fun."

Jeremy grabbed the woman's top lip and pulled as far as he could. He placed the blade of the knife against the skin and slowly began to carve the upper lip away. She shook her head side and side frantically tears coursing down her face. Her muffled scream was so loud it almost echoed in the alley as he ripped away the flesh and threw it away.

Dark red blood poured out of the gaping hole and flooded into her mouth. She couldn't even form words as she was finally able to scream. Jeremy grabbed her bottom lip and pulled and repeated the malicious action. When he was done he dangled the mangled blood piece of flesh in front of her and chuckled as he watched the river of blood pour into her mouth, smirking when he heard her gagging on the coppery taste of her own blood.

He wrenched her mouth open and hit her as hard as he could in the jaw. A sickening crack echoed in the alley way as she struggled to close her broken jaw.

He held her head tight so she couldn't twist it to the side. He watched as she vomited and struggled to swallow the foul mixture of blood and vomit, unable to rid it from her mouth. "Try to spit now, cunt," he sneered.

Jeremy threw the piece of flesh away as well and took the blood soaked knife and slashed her top from top to bottom, being sure to cut her flesh. He pulled open her top before he reached down and wrenched her jean shorts down and tore them off her legs and threw them away.

He pushed open her legs as far as they would go, having no fight from the bitch what so ever.

Jeremy shoved his fingers in her dry entry and pulled out, shaking his head in disgust. "You're dry as a bone, bitch." He held up the knife once more. "Guess I'm gonna have to fix that."

He took the tip of his knife and held it against her entrance before he shoved it in, gave it a sharp twist, and pulled it out.

The woman screamed so loud that her voice cracked, the blood gushing out of every wound the knife gave her.

Jeremy climbed on top of her and kissed her bloody neck, licking up the foul liquid from her skin. He gripped her breasts, his nails cutting into the tender flesh. He slammed into her, grinning. Her blood acted better than any other lubricant he had ever used.

She was tight against his thick hard cock. He pulled out so that only the tip of his head was left inside her before he drove into her again.

"You're mine, you fucking bitch!" Jeremy growled as he repeated his cruel movements.

The woman struggled to scream as she tried in vain to pull away from him, the belt around her neck becoming tighter with every moment she made, the blood filling her mouth even faster.

"You're a whore! You don't deserve me!" he roared as he feverishly increased his pace, her gushing blood covering him as well. "You are NOTHING! I am your fucking master! You belong to me, you disgusting cunt!"

The woman sobbed hysterically, her tears mixing with the blood as he continued his violent torture for what seemed like a lifetime for her.

Finally Jeremy buried himself deep inside her and cummed into the condom he put on himself in the car. He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. He relished the gurgling sobs that the woman emitted. After a moment he lifted his head and looked down at her face. He smirked as he saw the complete and utter defeat in her dark green eyes.

The hunter had defeated his prey…

"Was it good for you?" he sneered as he took the belt in his hands and pulled as tight as he could.

Jeremy never took his eyes from hers as he watched her struggle to breathe, her eyes widening, her mouth opening and closing trying to draw a breath.

She struggled to hit him with her bound hands but she was far too weak to even make a dent.

As the seconds slowly ticked by he pulled tighter and leaned down next to her ear.

"You are nothing," he hissed before he looked back up at her. Her chest heaved one last time before he saw the light go out from her eyes and she went still.

Jeremy leaned back on her and sneered down at the corpse for a moment. He cut through her bounds and unhooked the belt from around her neck and laid it down besides her.

Jeremy stood up and quickly disrobed and quickly changed into the spare set of clothes he hid in his bag. He grabbed an empty durable trash bag and stuffed the bloody clothes and belt into the bag and tied it tight before he stuffed it into his book bag. He grabbed the torn remnants of the duct tape as well as the roll of duct tape and also threw that into his bag.

He picked up the blood remnants of her shirt and wiped his knife clean before he stuffed it into his pocket. He glanced at his watch and groaned. He only had an hour before his mother would come in and wake him up.

Jeremy hurried over to the mouth of the alley and picked up the purse that she dropped when he dragged her in to the alley. He quickly found her wallet and opened it, letting out a low whistle when he saw several hundred dollar bills in the pocket of her wallet. He pocketed the cash, took her ID, and threw it to the ground along with her purse.

He threw his bag in the back seat of the car before he climbed in the front, started it, and drove off; the only worry on his mind was that his Olivia would ground him if he didn't get home in time…

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

I own no one but my own people

"He's getting more dangerous," Olivia muttered, unable to tear her eyes away from the blood soaked scene in front of her.

Blood covered the alley way and covered the victim head to toe. He had tormented her.

"Look at the defensive wounds on her hands," Elliot remarked as he lightly grasped her wrist and brought them up for Olivia to look at. "She fought back and she fought back hard."

"That's why he disfigured her," said Olivia as her eyes found her mutilated mouth. "He cut off her lips and broke her jaw; that means something. Maybe she bit him and got a piece of him and that's why he tortured her."

"If she did we're gonna have to be damn lucky," Elliot mumbled as he stood up. "There's too much blood and vomit in her mouth to get a positive result if she did."

"No DNA, no fingerprints, and witnesses; the bastard gets away with it again." Olivia sighed and shook her head and turned tail and walked out of the alley with Elliot following.

"Liv, wait," Elliot pleaded but she gave no indication that she heard him.

She was about to storm past the numerous CSU's who were combing the area looking for anything that would help them when she spotted a familiar face jogging up to the crime scene.

"Alex?" Olivia muttered in confusion as the blonde, dressed in an expensive jogging suit, ran up to the area, her eyes wide and confused.

"What happened?" she asked as Olivia lifted the crime scene tape so Alex could come into the crime scene.

Olivia looked at a moment before realization dawned on her. Alex only lived a block away from the crime scene.

"Christ, I forgot how close you lived," said Olivia as she handed Alex a pair of forensic gloves.

"I can't believe something like this could happen here," Alex told her as Olivia expertly blocked her from seeing the crime scene and although she would never say it out loud she was grateful. She was an ADA, not a cop. It was hard enough seeing the pictures and reading the statements. She didn't know if she could handle seeing one of the guy's victims up close and personal.

Olivia shook her head in disgust. "This guy is all over the place. Yesterday he struck in the Ghettos, today he got someone in the richest parts of NY… We can't get a read on him. We can't even send in an undercover because he's hitting too many different areas and he's hitting too many different types of women. This guy is too smart for his own good."

"You'll find him, Liv," Alex assured her gently. "You always do.

Olivia shook her head before she turned back to the blonde and Alex saw for the first time just how much this case was getting to her. She was looking several years older than normal, her hair lost some of its sheen and luster, her eyes were growing colder and darker by the day, and a look of overall defeat surrounded her entirely.

"There's something about this case it's just… No matter what we do, he's always one step ahead of us. It's like he's inside my head and I can't get him out."

"Every guy makes mistakes and he'll make his soon," Alex told her confidently. "You'll get him and I'll make sure you'll be able to be the one that puts the needle in his arm."

Olivia offered her a weak smile. "Thanks, Alex. You're a good friend."

Alex struggled to smile back but at the same time memories of last night with her friend's son replayed violently in her mind. She knew Olivia would kill her if she ever found out what was going on with Alex and Jeremy.

Alex never intended to fall for Jeremy and until he hit eighteen she had never given him a second look. Yes she noticed that he was incredibly good looking for his age but she had never felt anything romantic or sexual for him in any way what so ever.

Then one night, about three months after he turned eighteen, he showed up at Alex's office late one night to drop off something from Olivia. The two began talking, he flirted shamelessly with her, and Alex would be lying if she said it didn't feel good to have a teenager who was nearly fourteen years younger than her wanting to be with her.

She rejected him the first night, as she should have continued to do every night afterwards. But as their late night meetings grew more frequent and he grew more persistent; she soon succumbed to his advances and spent the most amazing night in her life with him in her office.

After that she swore it would never happen again but that promise soon fell away and they spent more unforgettable nights together, Jeremy began sending her gifts and taking her out, and she soon fell for him.

She knew Olivia would never forgive her or speak to her again but Alex couldn't help it. She craved and needed more of him. Although it was bitter in some places to the point of wanting to walk away several times and never feasting on it again, the places that were sweet were heavenly and tasted nothing like she had ever or would ever taste again. The sweet outweighed the bitter and she couldn't stop.

Alex forced a smile back to her friend and opened her mouth to ask what time the victim died but Olivia's cell rang before she could.

"Excuse me," Olivia told her before she pulled out her phone and answered it. "Benson."

"Hey, Liv, it's Pulse," Ryan Pulse, one of their lower ranking CSU's answered. "I got something on your guy."

"Beautiful. What can you give me?" Olivia asked as she took out her notebook and pen, ready to copy whatever information he had to give her.

"I started noticing a pattern on the belts your guy was using. On your last three victims he pulled so tight he left an indication on their skin," he began, "I ran what I got and I got the brand and model of the belts. It's sold in one particular store called 'Topaz' and they cater to more of your late teens early twenty group who likes to wear black. The belts are all different too. Same brand, different belts every murder."

"So unless this guy ordered them online we have a good chance that this store remembered him. I mean if this guy is stock piling on belts then someone must have noticed that."

"Right. The only problem is that there are 357 different locations in New York City alone."

Olivia groaned and ran ah and though her hair. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Well that's something to start on at least. Anything else?"

"Sorry no. Still no DNA or prints."

"Got it. Thanks, Ryan."

"No problem, Liv. See ya."

"See ya."

Olivia hung up her phone and turned to Alex who was waiting eagerly to hear the latest news. "We have a miniscule amount of a lead. Not a lot but somewhat. We know what store he's getting his murder weapon from."

"It's a start," Alex offered with a shrug.

"Exactly." Olivia took a deep breath and ran another hand through her disheveled hair. "I'm gonna go try to see if there's any way we can find out this girls ID."

"Gotcha. Hey what time did the victim die?"

"Warner said she died about three hours ago. Why?"

Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion. That was right around the time Jeremy left her apartment not to mention this was on the route he took to get to her house from Olivia's.

Alex would ask him later if her saw anything she decided. But for now she wouldn't tell Olivia anything about Jeremy. No use bringing up something that may not even be of any help in the investigation.

The lawyer shrugged and offered a weak smile. "No reason. I'll see you later, Liv."

Without another word towards the detective Alex took off on a low pace jog again with Olivia staring after her.

Olivia shook her head as she watched Alex run away. Something had changed with the lawyer. She wasn't sure what but something had.

Oh well, Olivia thought as she turned back to the crime scene. The detective would figure it out sooner or later…

* * *

"…And the intrusion of X times the variable of A equals the square linear graph of Y over 5 to the 9th power of the total equation is equal to the dividend amount of Y."

Jeremy smirked as he finished writing the answer to the problem far earlier than any of his classmates. He raised his hand to signify he was done and the teacher, a thin older man in his fifties with balding dark red hair and kind light green eyes named Florence Dories walked over and picked up his work and scanned over it quickly and shook his head as he put down the paper and looked over at Jeremy's smug grin.

"100 percent right and the first to be done yet again, Mr. Benson, good job."

Jeremy shrugged as if solving advanced calculus problems that left most college students scratching their head was no big deal. "It was actually pretty easy."

Dories shook his head in amazement once more and opened his mouth to speak but the cut of the final bell of the day cut him off. "Alright class, have that problem ready to hand in on Monday," he shouted over the rustling of chairs and students eager to start their weekends.

Jeremy too began to pack up but was stopped at the teacher's next words. "Mr. Benson I need to speak to you for a moment."

Jeremy groaned loudly as he turned towards the teacher and sat back down in his chair. He had a full weekend planned and spending time talking to his fat balding Calculus teacher wasn't any part of his plan.

After all of the other students cleared out Dories sat down next to him and folded his hands on top of the desk. "I reviewed this class's college plans this past week and you can imagine my surprise when they had you listed under 'not attending'."

Jeremy shrugged carelessly to the shock and amazement of his teacher.

"Jeremy, you make straight A's, have a 4.0 GPA, you're taking advanced college classes, you scored higher then any of your classmates in the SAT's... why don't you have places like Harvard and Yale slamming down your door fighting for you? With your grades you wouldn't have to pay anything. They would pay YOU to go to their schools!"

Jeremy shrugged once more. "I have bigger plans and a higher education system can't help me with them."

Dories shook his head in amazement. "Don't throw away your life, Jeremy. You're too intelligent to waste your mind."

"Trust me I'm not wasting anything," Jeremy assured him with a smug grin as he stood up. "I'll see you Monday."

With a quick peace sign Jeremy strode out of the classroom shutting the door behind him.

He made his way to his locker but didn't open it; he simply leaned against it and waited. He glanced up and smirked. A small almost invisible piece of tape on the top of the locker right next to his and the wall was still firmly attached. He hadn't missed his prey yet…

Jeremy glanced around the hall and spotted her before she spotted him and a smirk overtook his handsome features.

Kate Henson, blond hair blue eyed goddess of the school. Beautiful face, friend to all, involved in everything, and had the most fuckable body Jeremy had ever seen on an eighteen year old girl.

He licked his lips as he eyed her hungrily. Today she was wearing her cheerleading uniform, as was the rest of the squad thanks to the football game later today. A short dark purple skirt and a tight white top with her hair pulled back into a ponytail with purple and white ribbons decorating the otherwise plan ponytail.

She was talking to one of her friends who had to go down the other corner and she looked forward and spotted Jeremy leaning up against his locker with his broad arms crossed in front of his muscular body.

She stopped suddenly and fear flashed in her eyes as she looked over at him and Jeremy smirked at her as he waited patiently for her to walk over.

Kate took a deep breath, held her head high and walked towards her locker ignoring Jeremy's eyes like the plague.

"Hello sexy," Jeremy purred as she approached him.

Kate ignored him as she hastily entered the combination and opened the door to her locker.

"Awww what's wrong?" he asked in mocking concern. "Don't feel like talking to me today?"

He took a step nearer her and she saw her tense up as he stood behind her and rubbed up against her. He leaned in and nuzzled her neck. She recoiled from him and her breath hastened but her fear only encouraged him. "I bet I could get you talking if you gave me an hour or two," he muttered. "I bet I could get you screaming…"

"Leave me alone, Jeremy," she breathed as she put her bag in the locker and grabbed the books and supplies she would need for the weekend.

Jeremy chuckled as he kissed the crook of her neck. Kate slammed the door shut and turned around to face him. "Knock it off!" she demanded as she tried pushing past him.

He grabbed her by the wrist and slammed her back up against the locker. She whimpered in both fear and pain as he used his body to pin her against the thin metal door.

"You make me so fucking hot," Jeremy whispered low in her ear as his hand rested on her thigh and slowly moved up.

"Stop," she begged softly as his hand rose higher as she struggled beneath him as tears filled her eyes. "Please. Jeremy, don't!"

His fingers had just began to move away the fabric of her panties from her center when someone from behind grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him roughly away from her.

"What the fuck is your problem!" a familiar voice growled as Kate's rescuer slammed Jeremy up against his locker.

Jeremy twisted himself around and sighed heavily when he saw the person who had interrupted him.

Stephen Conrad was six feet two inches of pure muscles. Star lineman for the football team with dark blonde hair and striking green eyes; he and Kate had been dating since they both entered high school.

He and Jeremy used to be best friends in elementary and middle school but all of that changed and the two soon became bitter hated enemies when Jeremy decided that Kate was going to be his rather she wanted to or not.

"Relax, Conrad," Jeremy said with a smirk as he looked over at Kate who still had tears glistening in her eyes. "Me and Kate were just having a little bit of fun." He looked back over at Stephen and smirked. "You're more than likely to join. I'm sure that little whore wouldn't mind getting fucked by two of us at the same time. I call the front though."

"You son of a bitch!" Stephen snarled as he brought back his fist to hit Jeremy as hard as he could manage.

Jeremy pulled out of his grasp and expertly pulled out his knife and slammed Stephen against the locker. He quickly held the knife against his throat, blocking it with his other hand so that no passerbyers would see it.

Jeremy shot Kate a look that silently screamed 'do anything and I'll kill him!' Tears flooded her eyes as she looked from a stunned and frightened Stephen to Jeremy who had a look of pure insane madness in his eyes.

Jeremy turned back to Stephen and leaned in close to his ear. "You just made the biggest mistake of your fucking life," Jeremy whispered harshly, casting another look at Kate before he flipped the knife closed and stormed off.

…

"I can't believe how hard you crushed that guy!" Kate gushed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night as she snuggled in close to her boyfriend's strong hold.

The young couple was the only ones left in the twenty four hour mom and pop diner the team members and their girlfriends ate at after every game to celebrate a win or to help them get over a loss. This time thankfully it was a celebration meal.

It was down some dark and abandoned street where this small diner was the only working operational business left up and running. It was much later at night, nearing two in the morning, meaning everyone besides Kate and Stephen, the fry cook, and the one waitress on the night shift had left for the night.

Stephen chuckled and kissed the top of her head as he pulled Kate closer into him. "I did it all for you, baby. Just like I do everything for."

Kate blushed as she looked up at him and the smile that melted his heart, that told him that even though he was a young age of a mere eighteen he knew he had found the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, shone brightly on her face. "I love you so much you know that?"

Stephen reached own and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you too."

Kate reached up and brought his lips back down on his again and she opened her mouth to let his tongue slowly dip in and begin to massage hers.

She moaned softly in his mouth as she increased the feverishness of the kiss and his hand came up and slowly began to stroke her hair.

Kate turned around so she was facing him and opened her eyes just a fraction and saw the waitress, an older woman with dirty blonde hair shaking her head with a look of amusement on her face watching them.

Kate blushed and a shy smile grew on her lips as she pulled away from Stephen. "You wanna go someplace a little more private?" she asked sheepishly.

Stephen chuckled and nodded before he got out of the booth and helped her out as well.

Throwing down a twenty for their numerous coffees and meal, the young couple grasped one another's hands and headed out into the night.

The couple began walking down the street to a busier area where they knew they could catch a cab in a hurry. They were both still talking animatedly about the game and neither was paying much attention to their surroundings.

They had just past an alleyway when it happened. Stephen was the first to go down. They were walking when all of a sudden a snap almost echoed in the alleyway and all of a sudden Stephen screamed and fell to the ground face first unconscious taking Kate with him. Kate screamed as well but before she could make any movement whatsoever she felt a sharp sting in her thigh, an electric jolt pass throughout her body and then darkness overtook her.

…

"GET! OFF! ME!"

Stephen awoke to the horrifying sound of Kate screaming those three desperate words. His eyes shot open and he saw Kate a mere foot away from him, her clothes stripped and thrown away from her, her legs spread and her ankles chained to a thick concrete pole while a heavy wooden baseball bat laid beside the pair. A man was on top of her and was struggling to duct tape something to her wrists. It looked like a belt of some kind…

"Get the fuck off her!" Stephen roared as he tried to stand up but found himself restrained as well only he was on all fours instead of on his back like Kate was and his pants as well as his boxers were off and thrown several feet away from him. He looked behind him to see what was holding him back and gasped when he saw thick metal chains cuffed around his ankles and wrists and wrapped securely around the same thick heavy concrete beam that one would find in a parking garage.

He tried in vain to pull on the chains but it was useless. He turned back towards the scene in front of him and swallowed hard when the still unidentifiable man kneeled on top of her and glanced over her body.

When the man spoke Stephen gasped once more, his eyes wide with fright. "Oh, Conrad," Jeremy purred as he reached down and stroked a sobbing Kate's cheek. "You're not gonna be giving out any more orders after tonight…"

Jeremy turned and smirked at his prisoner. "So glad you're awake though. I thought I was gonna have to start the party without you."

Stephen could now see just why the belt was duct taped to her hands and his rage soared. "You sick fuck!" Stephen shouted as he tried desperately to get at him once more. "Let her go now!"

"Oh come on, Conrad, after all the fun I had planned? Of course." He turned back to Kate and once again looked her up and down her body that was shaking with sobs. "Me and Katie here get to have the most fun. I'm afraid you'll just have to sit back and watch…"

"Please no!" Kate sobbed desperately as Jeremy leaned down and began to assault her neck with kisses and bites. "Please don't do this!"

Jeremy took no heed to her words and instead reached up and grabbed her breast and began roughly pinching and sharply twisting her nipple until it was hard. When it was he lowered his mouth and wrapped his lips around her breast and began to bite and suck hard on her tip

"Stop!" Kate screamed as she arched her back and tried in vain to throw him off her. "Let go of me! Let go of me!"

Jeremy's hand trailed down her breasts, down her stomach and to her center. With one quick move he shoved four of his fingers inside her and twisted hard.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Stephen bellowed, his words barely audible over Kate's scream of pain.

"Fucking Christ you're tight!" Jeremy muttered as he struggled to move his fingers inside her. "Your bitch is fucking dry and tight as hell, Conrad," Jeremy said as he looked over at him, his fingers still inside her. "Of course with a fucking miniscule dick like yours I suppose that wouldn't matter all that much."

Jeremy turned back to Kate and smirked down at her as she still continued to sob. "Don't worry, Katie. I'm gonna show you what a real man with a real cock can do."

Jeremy reached down and pulled his rock hard self out of his jeans which were already unzipped and unbuttoned.

He reached down and placed the head at her entrance and slowly began to slowly tease her opening.

"Please don't!" she screamed desperately, her words barley understandable through her sobs as he adjusted himself so the tip of his head was pushing inside her. "Please don't! Please don't! PLEASE!"

"I swear to God I'll fucking kill you!" Stephen screamed as he struggled tooth and nail against his bindings, his eyes clouded with tears. "I'll kill you, you sick fuck!"

"Ready for a real man to fuck you?" Jeremy whispered harshly before he thrust inside her as deep as h could go.

An ear shattering scream escaped ripped past her lips as Kate arched her back, trying desperately to relieve some of the pain that exploded from within her.

Jeremy laughed cruelly as he pulled out so only his tip was left inside her before he slammed into her again.

"Stop!" Kate shrieked as he moved hard inside of her. "You're hurting me! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"I could care less, you insignificant bitch!" Jeremy growled as he grabbed a hold of her breasts and squeezed tightly, his nails cutting into the tender mounds of flesh. His lips sought her neck and he nipped and sucked harshly on the skin. "You're fucking nothing!" Jeremy snarled as he pumped in and out of her even faster than before, feeling her dryness ease up some from the blood that he had spilt from inside her. "You hear me, you worthless cunt! You're nothing!"

Stephen let out a sob he tried so desperately to contain as Jeremy continued his attack on the woman the captive man loved. He tried to turn away from the horror scene in front of him but with every scream of pain that ripped past her lips, every cruel insult Jeremy shouted at her, Stephen was forced to look back and watch.

Both Stephen and Kate begged and pleaded Jeremy to stop though out it all but he ignored Stephen completely and would only mock and insult and shout at Kate every time she pleaded for his pity.

What felt like a lifetime passed and Jeremy began to speed up to an almost remarkable rate of speed, grunting and groaning so loudly he barely had enough breath left over to form words. He buried himself deep inside of her and came hard and fast into the condom he had on.

He collapsed on top of the sobbing woman, gasping for breath.

"You disgusting freak!" Stephen cried as he once again tried, and miserably failed, to get out of his binds. "You're dead, you sick son of a bitch!"

Jeremy shook his head and ran a hand through his hair that was drenched in sweat. "No. But your lousy worthless bitch is…"

Without warning Jeremy grabbed a hold of the belt that was fastened around her neck and pulled as tight as he could.

"STOP!" screamed Stephen as he tried desperately to get to him as Jeremy continued to pull the belt tighter. "Kill me! Kill me instead! Let her go! Let her fucking go now!"

Jeremy ignored him as he leaned down in Kate's ear and whispered the last thing she would ever hear in this life. "You're fucking nothing…"

He leaned back up and watched for several seconds before her body went still, her eyes wide opened in pain forever.

A desperate heaving scream ripped past Stephen's lips. "NO! You fucking bastard! You fucking bastard! Oh god, Kate, no! NO!"

Sobs rocked his body as he tried to collapse onto the floor but the chains prevented him. "No…" he sobbed as he shook his head, unwilling to believe that a mere foot in front of him the one woman he ever loved was now dead.

Jeremy chuckled smugly as he got up from her and grabbed the bat before he slowly made his way over to Stephen.

"I told you your girl was a fucking whore, Conrad," Jeremy said with a smirk. "See how she was ready and willing to fuck the hell out of me?"

"Fuck you!" screamed Stephen as he tried once more in vain to get to his attacker.

"I'd let you, but I'm not into fags," Jeremy answered with a shrug as he walked behind him.

"Get away from me! Get the fuck away from me!" Stephen cried as he looked desperately behind him and saw Jeremy take a stance with the bat held high.

"See I would, but then you'd be left out of all the fun too and I can't have that," Jeremy answered with a cold crazed look in his dark eyes.

Jeremy held the bat aloft and without wasting another moment he swung and struck Stephen as hard as he could in the backside with the bat.

A scream tore past his lips as he began shaking from the pain. Before he had even a single solitary moment to recover Jeremy swung and hit him again and again and again, eahch time harder and harder and harder...

"STOP!" Stephen sobbed frantically, feeling tiny streams of blood slowly inch down his bruised and broken skin. "Fucking just stop, please!"

Jeremy chuckled as he shook his head. "Sorry, buddy, no can do. We're just getting started…"

Jeremy hit him one last final time before he took the handle end of the bat and slowly brought it across his ass until he nestled it in the middle, right outside his entrance.

"Please no!" Stephen sobbed as he shook his head frantically. "Ple- please no! Please no! Please don't do this!"

Jeremy simply chuckled as he gripped the wider end of the bat. "This might hurt a little but I'm sure you're used to it, fag."

Without another moment wasted, Jeremy shoved the bat inside Stephen as far as it would go…

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

I own no one but my own people

Olivia walked to the crime scene feeling tired and pissed. She had just walked out the door of the precinct to go home after nearly twenty four hours of working when Cragen informed her not only had their rapist struck again, but it was a double homicide this time.

She struggled to contain her emotions and simply fronted a mask of annoyance when in actuality a thousand different emotions ran rampant through her threatening to destroy her with every false lead, every forensic-less crime scene, every dead victim that could have been saved if they had caught the guy…

It was torturing her and tearing her apart from the inside knowing this guy was out there mocking them with every fresh victim. He was far too smart and intelligent for your average rapist. He knew the game and he played it as masterful as any champion. He was calling the shots now. Not them.

He knew their every move, every trick, every scrap of evidence they could have gotten him on… Whenever he made the tiniest mistake he would correct it the very next crime scene. It was almost like he could read the case files and see how they were gaining and he would jump two steps ahead of them every time a new victim surfaced.

Olivia surveyed the crime scene before them. She knew from the dispatchers call they had been teenagers. Far too early to go have their lives ripped so harshly away from them. She tried to imagine someone taking Jeremy away from her and she shuddered at the thought of someone hurting her son, the mere idea that Jeremy could be taken from her as easily as these two had filled her with an insufferable rage. If someone even thought about hurting him or taking him away from her like these two teens had been torn from their parents she would kill them and not think twice about it...

She let out a sigh as she made her way over to the bodies where Elliot was kneeling beside one and she swallowed hard as the look on his face flooded her mind. It was a teenage girl with, from what Olivia could see at her angle, light blonde hair. An exact replica of any of his three daughters… Elliot was PISSED.

Pushing any whim of fear she held for her partners outbursts deep inside her Olivia walked over to him.

"Two kids," Elliot muttered before she even opened his mouth. "Girl was raped, boy was sodimized and both of them were murdered using a belt."

"He's escalating." Olivia sighed as she rubbed her temple with her fingers. "Any DNA?"

"Warner found condom lubricant on the girl and I don't think he needed a condom with the boy. Way to much blood even for him. He used something else."

Olivia nodded as she walked over to the boy and uncovered him with the sheet. She put on her gloves before she kneeled down next to the body and pointed to the dark black and blue bruises on his backside. "These bruises looked like they were caused by something long and heavy."

"I was thinking a pipe." Elliot forced himself to turn away from the girl to walk over to the boy. "Then after he was done he used the pipe to rape him."

Olivia shook "No a pipe is too narrow. Plus look at the indications; heavier to narrow. Maybe a baseball bat?"

Elliot nodded in agreement before he handed Olivia a bag that contained the boy's yellow and black football jersey. "No ID or money in the wallet as usual on either of them but he was wearing his jersey and she was wearing maybe we can get an ID from the uniform."

Olivia hadn't heard a word he said. She was far too busy looking at the uniform with narrowed eyes trying to figure out where she recognized the symbol on the front of the jersey from. It looked so familiar. She knew she had seen it somewhere before…

She opened up the bag and pulled out the jersey and gasped as she looked at the name of the school on the back.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Elliot walked over to her and stared down at the jersey as well.

"This is Jeremy's school," she breathed. "Winchester High."

"Maybe he knew them," Elliot suggested with a shrug. He picked up the girls wallet and looked through it and took out a picture of the young murdered couple embracing with large beaming smiles on their faces dressed in formal wear like they had just arrived at a dance. "We can show him the picture and see if he knows who they are."

"Maybe," Olivia muttered as she struggled to keep the tears from her eyes. It was hitting far too close to home now. Whoever the murderer is was getting closer and closer to her loved ones. First he had chosen a victim a block away from Alex's apartment and now he had brutally attacked two people from Jeremy's school.

Elliot's suggestion they go talk to Jeremy now jolted her from her thoughts and she nodded absent mindedly, her focus a thousand miles away from the parking garage they were standing in right now.

Olivia wasn't sure how much more of this she could take…

They arrived at Olivia's apartment an hour later and it took nearly all of Olivia's strength not to beeline for her room and sleep for the next twenty years. The two detectives walked through the apartment and came to a stop outside Jeremy's room.

"Jeremy," Olivia called out as she knocked on the door. "Jeremy, get up, I need to talk to you."

"Call me again in ten hours," his muffled tired voice answered back.

Olivia knocked on the door again. "Come on, Jeremy, I need to talk to you."

"I just went to bed like two hours ago it can wait," he muttered.

"Well we've been up for twenty four, we win. Get up," Elliot argued as he pounded on the door.

Olivia cast him a glare before she turned back to the door. They heard unintelligible muttering before a crash that sounded like Jeremy had literally fallen out of bed before he shuffled towards the door.

He opened the door wearing nothing then a pair of boxers. "What the hell do you want at six thirty in the morning?" he grumbled as he turned towards Olivia, his eyes bloodshot and half closed from exhaustion.

"First off show a little bit of respect," Elliot snapped with a glare. "She's your mother; you don't talk to her like that."

Jeremy glared furiously at Elliot before he turned back towards Olivia who wasn't sure if she should reprimand her partner for yelling at Jeremy or her son for giving her attitude.

"Sorry," he told her and both detectives could tell from his tone he hadn't meant it. "But for real what do you want?"

Olivia pulled out the picture of the happy couple and showed it to him. "Do you know these two?"

Jeremy took the picture from her and examined it carefully, trying desperately to hide his smug grin. He looked at it for a few more moments before he nodded slowly as if a long forgotten memory was coming back to him. "Yeah. Yeah I think I do. The guy's Stephen Conrad and I think… yeah I think the chick's Kate Henson. They're very Barbie and Ken kind of conformists," he added with a snicker as he handed back the photo.

"Did you know them all that well?" Olivia asked, making sure that before she told him the news he would be okay.

"Not really," he answered with a shrug. "Conrad was in JV with me but we haven't talked in a few years and I think I talked to the chick about five times in my life," he lied expertly. "Why what's up?"

"They were murdered last night," Olivia told him gently.

Jeremy's eyes widened and he ran a hand through his hair. "Fucking Christ," he muttered, once again holding back a smirk knowing how much Elliot hated using that name in vein. Elliot shot him a fierce glare that Jeremy ignored. "Damn. I mean we weren't friends by any means but still… Fucking wow…"

"You gonna be okay?" asked Olivia softly.

Jeremy nodded as he ran his hand through his mess of dark hair again. "Yeah. Yeah it's just…. Wow." He shook his head before he looked back up at the two detectives. "Anything else I can do to help?"

"Do you know their phone numbers or addresses?" asked Elliot.

Jeremy shook his head while meanwhile both of their Drivers Licenses was locked in a small safe in the smallest corner of his closet. "Nah, man. I don't even think I know anyone who would."

"Well how about you give us your phone and we try anyway?" Elliot suggested.

Jeremy turned and glared at him. "What you think I'm lying? I don't hang around with that type of crowd, why would any of my friends?"

"We don't think you're lying," Olivia interjected. "We really don't. But you're our best hope for finding these kids parents. Can we please borrow your phone?

Jeremy rolled his eyes to the ceiling and Elliot balled his hands into fists. If he had ever treated his mother with that much disrespect his father would have made sure he ended up on the floor, eighteen years old or not…

"Come on, Jeremy," Olivia tried again as she too felt a bit of annoyance rising in her due to his disobedience. "Just let us borrow the phone. We're just gonna call the contacts and see if anyone knows them better."

Jeremy sighed heavily as he disappeared into his room and reappeared several moments later with his IPhone in his hand.

"Here," he said slapping the phone into Olivia's hand. "Do not read the texts, do not look at the pictures, do not look at my call history, do not go to ANY history. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Hey!" Elliot shouted as he took a step towards him. "She is your mother! Show her some respect! Do you understand what I'M telling YOU!"

"Fuck off, Stabler," Jeremy grumbled as he turned to go back in his room. Elliot reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder and jerked him back around to face him.

"What did you say to me?" Elliot growled as he slammed Jeremy against the wall.

Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand and wrenched it away from Jeremy and stood in between the two. She turned towards Jeremy who was glaring so furiously it almost scared Olivia. "Jeremy, go back to bed," she ordered. "We'll get your phone back to you later."

Jeremy continued to hold his terrifying gaze before he turned towards Olivia. "I'm gonna go out, I'll be back later."

Without waiting for a response he turned tail and headed into this room, slamming the door behind him.

Olivia rounded on Elliot and gave him her own furious glare.

"You ever touch my son again," she hissed lowly, "we're going to have problems."

"So you're just gonna let him disrespect both of us like that?" Elliot snapped. "You're not gonna do or say anything to him?"

"He is my child; I will deal with it in private. Sorry if I think beating the shit out of him isn't gonna help anything!"

Elliot shook his head in disbelief. "No wonder he turned out to be such a little punk," he muttered as he turned away from her and began storming out of the apartment. Olivia's glare followed him and she stormed up to him and stood in front of him.

"You're right maybe I should raise him exactly like you raised your kids. That way he can commit criminal assault or drive drunk or maybe get high and break into people's houses!"

Elliot narrowed his eyes dangerously at her for a long moment but she met his eyes with no hint of fear of repercussion. He struggled to remember that taking a swing at his partner would probably be a very bad idea…

He shook his head and instead turned and stormed out of the apartment with Olivia following.

Jeremy meanwhile was pulling on his clothes and piling his usual supplies into his bag. Another belt from the vast collection he kept hidden in his closet, duct tape, spare clothes, and two garbage bags while his knife lay unclasped in his jeans pocket.

He just finished pulling on his sneakers when he walked over to his desk and scooped off a tiny piece of paper that had been written several months ago when he looked through Elliot's address book while the detective wasn't looking.

"Kathleen Stabler," it read, "building 415, room 7H, 79th Street Manhattan."

A cruel grin grew on Jeremy's lips as he looked down at the address before he stuffed it into his pocket. Today seemed like the perfect day to go visit daddy's little girl…

…

"Welcome to Topaz," the teenager behind the counter greeted Munch and Fin, his long shaggy hair dyed fifteen different shades of red with several piercings in his face wearing head to toe black. "Can I help you find your inner originality today?"

"Oh yeah real original," Munch said with an air of sarcastic dryness. "I've been to fifty of your stores in the last day and saw over five hundred people wearing the exact same thing you're wearing. How exactly is that original?"

The boy sighed as he raised his pierced brow at the detective. "Look, man, my lunch break is in five minutes if you came here to just be annoying please just go away."

"Ignore him, he's an ass," Fin argued with a sharp glare towards Munch before he turned back to the cashier. "I'm Detective Tutuola, the old guys Sergeant Munch. We're looking for a guy who comes in and buys a lot of belts of the same brand. Not like a normal amount but a huge ass abundance of them."

The man nodded. "Yeah I know that guy. Comes in like every other week and buys like an outfit or something and he'll get like five or six belts to go with it."

"Do you remember what he looks like?" Fin asked as he struggled to hide his delight.

"Sorry man, not really. He always wears a hood when he comes in."

"Card or cash?"

"Cash. Always cash."

Fin sighed as he slumped onto the counter. "Any chance you guys have working security cameras?"

"Yeah but the footage gets erased after a day if it's not needed by the cops and he came in here like five days ago."

Fin groaned as he turned towards Munch. "Well that sucked."

"You know if you want I can tell the guy next time he comes in here that we caught him stealing something and he has to wait for the cops and I can call you guys," the cashier offered with a shrug.

"No he might bolt if you tell him that," Fin mused. "Tell him he won a contest instead and has to wait for the newspaper reporters."

The boy nodded. "You got it."

For the first time since the case began there seemed to be a tiny sliver of hope on the horizon. They were gonna get their guy. They knew it…

…

Alex bit her lip nervously as she left her favorite coffee shop with a paper bag containing one warm freshly made muffin. Jeremy's words still rang cruelly in her head but she couldn't help it. They had just come out with pumpkin spice muffin and she had inhaled the heavenly scent as she ran past.

She promised herself she would run an extra twenty minutes tomorrow to work it off.

The lawyer felt a strong sense of shame crashing down on her. She shouldn't feel guilty and even scared that she was eating a muffin because her boyfriend would get mad at her. She should have told him to fuck off the moment he told her she was too fat at a healthy size four and never thought of him again.

But he had in his trapped like a helpless moth that was attracted to the deathly sight of a flickering flame. She would do anything for him. Including make herself miserable, she thought bitterly as she looked around as if she expected Jeremy to pop out at any second and scream at her for eating the fattening snack.

When she was sure he was nowhere in sight she reached in the bag and grabbed the muffin out and took a bite of it, groaning happily at the delectable taste.

A man came up from behind her and grabbed her ass making Alex jump and drop her muffin into the street.

"Yeah and you can kiss it too!" she snapped as she stormed over to the guy preparing to lay into the man on a long subject on a sexual harassment suit.

"Ah come on, I know you like it," the man told her as he stopped and turn around, a beaming grin on his handsome face and kind light green twinkling eyes with light brown hair neatly styled.

When her eyes fell on the grinning man though any thoughts of being angry disappeared in a single heartbeat and a beaming smile overtook her face.

"Jacob!" she cried happily as she raced up and threw her arms around the man she hadn't seen since they had both taken the BAR after being beast friends for six long years of college and law school.

Jacob hugged her tightly around the waist and twirled her around. "Oh god I missed you, Alex!" he said merrily as he finally set her down, not releasing the hold on her,

"It's been way to long!" she protested as her smile grew. "I thought you moved to LA?"

"I did but Dan got transferred to New York. I've been here about three months."

Alex's eyes widened. "You two finally got married?"

Jacob nodded, his grin growing tenfold just thinking about his beloved husband. "Seven of the best years of my life."

"Oh my god, congratulations!" Alex beamed as she hugged him tightly again. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you thank you. I got a little girl to who just turned four too," Jacob continued as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet and flipped the very first picture. A little girl with dark brown curly ringlets and dark green eyes grinning up at the camera with a watermelon rind in her hands with red juice covering her face.

"She's adorable," Alex praised with a smile. "So you became quite the family man huh?"

"Yeah yeah don't tell anyone," he chuckled as he put his wallet back in his suit pants. "So what about you? Any ring on that finger yet?"

"No but there is someone," she said with a sheepish grim. "Hopefully soon."

"Well congratulations on finding someone who's willing to put up with you," Jacob said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Alex said with a mock glare gently hitting his chest but couldn't help the smile that shone through. "So what are you doing now?"

"Go wait in my office for a client but the middle of September isn't really all that busy for a Tax attorney."

"Nope you're not gonna go wait in your office," Alex corrected with a smirk. "You're gonna go buy me a new Pumpkin Spice muffin and tell me all about your family and what the hell you have been doing since Law school."

Jacob laughed and nodded as he placed his hand on the small of her back. "Fine fine let's go buy you that muffin. You always were cheap."

As Alex allowed herself to be led into the coffee shop she missed the fact that Jeremy was standing across the street shaking so hard in fury he felt the knife in his hand crack. Kathleen would have to wait until tomorrow. He had bigger fish to fry right now…

…

One hour and one replaced Pumpkin Spiced muffin later Alex left the small coffee shop with a promise on her life that she would call Jacob later tonight so they could make plans to go out for dinner sometime so she could meet his family. Jacob had told her to bring her boyfriend who she only described as being a 'student' and 'a family member to one of her friends' and Alex had respectfully declined, not wanting her best friend to judge her too harshly for dating an eighteen year old high school student.

Alex sighed happily as she began taking off on a gentle jog back to her apartment. Twenty minutes later she arrived at the building and took a moment to catch her breath and take a long drink of water from the water bottle she had brought with her.

After she had finished she greeted the doorman with a friendly nod and made her way up to her apartment. She made it up to her door and put the key in the lock twisted it, hearing t he tumblers unlatch on the other side. Alex opened the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. She had just taken a step inside her apartment when she felt someone shove her from behind and onto the floor.

The blonde quickly twisted herself around and found Jeremy glaring down at her, his knife clasped firmly in his hand.

"Christ, Jeremy, you scared me," she said with a soft laugh. Instead of looking amused the rage in his eyes intensified and Alex swallowed hard, never before seeing him that mad. "Jer… Jeremy, what's wrong?" she asked with an edge of fear in her voice.

Without warning and still remaining silent he went up and kicked her as hard as he could in between the legs. Alex screamed and clutched herself as she gasped in pain, looking up at him with wide frightened eyes.

He kicked her hard again and Alex screamed once more, arching her back in pain. Jeremy reared back to kick her again but she managed to frantically scamper back just in time, his foot meeting nothing but air. Alex went to stand up but Jeremy grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alex cried as her hands flew to her hair trying in vain to relieve some of the pain.

"What?" Jeremy snarled as he gripped her hair tighter. "Only like to be rough with your little fuck buddy I saw you with today?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she shouted as she tried desperately to get away from his grasp. "Get off me!"

Jeremy growled before he threw her to the floor and kicked her in the stomach. "Don't fucking lie to me!" he roared as he kicked her again, his words barely audible over her cries for help and screams of pain. "I saw you and your little fucking boyfriend outside the coffee shop!"

"No!" she cried desperately. "He's just a friend! I swear!"

"LIAR!" he yelled as he reached down and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up once more. He held the knife to her throat as he could without breaking skin. Tears rolled down her eyes and a sob escaped her as she tried in vain to escape his clutch.

Alex swallowed hard before she closed her eyes and did the only thing she could think of.

With as much force as she could muster she kicked him as hard as she could in between his legs.

Jeremy let go of the grip he had on her wrist and pulled the knife away from her throat as he bowled over and grabbed himself, gasping in pain. Alex sprinted towards the door and just as she was about to grasp the doorknob Jeremy grabbed her by the hair and threw her as easily as if she were a feather. She landed with a crash on the coffee table before falling to the floor.

The blonde struggled to get up again and she had just managed to make it to her hands and knees when he stormed over to her and brought his foot up before slamming it down on her back. Alex fell with a sob while Jeremy kicked her so hard in the ribs it forced her to turn on her back. He quickly began to kick her as hard as he could everywhere he could reach.

The whole beating couldn't have lasted more than five minutes but for Alex it felt like a lifetime. Every hit made her whole body explode in pain, every touch of his foot brought a scream from her lips, every moment he beat her felt like a lifetime…

Finally Jeremy took a step back and looked down at the broken, bruised, and bloody body. Alex was gasping for air while tears streamed down her face that for some reason he had left untouched, her whole body trembling. He kneeled down beside her and grabbed her hair and yanked her face towards him.

"You tell anyone," he muttered softly. "And you're fucking dead."

Jeremy threw her head back to the floor and stood up. Alex struggled to open her eyes and see through the tears that clouded her eyes. That last thing she saw before she blacked out was him leaving her apartment like he had done nothing wrong…

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

I own no one but my own people

Olivia and Elliot sat vigil on the couch of Kate Henson's parent's house. Her mother could be heard in Kate's bedroom sobbing since the detectives told her while her father sat numb on the opposite end of the chair. Any questions they asked him he would mutter the answer. Never looking at them but looking past them at the photos on the mantel of the young happy smiling girl.

Jeremy had lied to them. One of his friends was a kicker on the football team and knew Steven and Kate exceptionally well. He had given them the addresses of both victims and they decided to visit tell Kate's parents first.

Olivia folded her hands on her lap. "Did Kate have anyone who would want to hurt her?"

"No," her father mumbled. He never made eye contact with either of them. "No everyone loved her."

"Did she mention anyone giving her a hard time in school?" tried Elliot. "Teacher, staff, another student?"

The father was silent for a long moment before he nodded slowly, still looking past them. His eyes were glued to the picture of Kate laughing and smiling at the camera, her blue eyes twinkling merrily. "Yeah. There… there was a guy at school she was having trouble with. She never told me specifics but she was scared of him."

Both detectives tried not to appear to overeager at the news. Olivia opened her mouth to ask him another question about the possible suspect but her phone rang interrupting their progress.

Olivia gave the man an apologetic smile before she politely excused herself. Once she had walked off to where her conversation wouldn't interrupt them Elliot turned back to the man. "Sorry about that. But did she ever report the guy to anybody?"

The man shook his head. "No. She was afraid of him and he…" The man trailed off and bit his lip as if he wasn't sure he wanted to give out the next piece of information.

"He what?" Elliot prompted.

The man sighed and ran a shaking hand through his balding light brown hair. Tears flooded his blue eyes, an exact replica of his daughters. "He's the son of a cop. She was afraid nothing would happen to him and she would get blamed." He wiped away his unfallen tears and shrugged. "Maybe if I'd convince her to report him-."

"Listen to me," Elliot interrupted with a sense of desperation. "This is no one's fault but the man who committed the crime, okay? And I don't care if he's the son of the President; if he did this to your daughter he WILL go to jail until the guards find him dead in his cell."

The man nodded wordlessly and Elliot took a long deep breath before he continued, feeling nothing but pure unyielding rage and hate for the man who had caused these parents so much grief.

"Did she ever tell you his name?"

The man nodded slowly once more. "John maybe or James. No … no it was Jeremy. Jeremy Benson."

Elliot's eyes widened and his mouth fell agape. His heart pounded against his chest and a million and one thoughts ran rampant through his mind. Olivia's son was now a suspect. Elliot knew Jeremy was a punk but to harass a girl to the point the parents tried to convince her to press charges? There was no way.

He started to ask if he was one hundred percent sure that was the name his daughter had mentioned when Olivia walked back over to them with agonizing fear heavy in her features.

Tears filled her eyes as she spoke, her voice trembling. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr. Henson. Detective Stabler, may I talk to you outside for a moment?"

Elliot nodded before he got up from the chair and promised the grieving man he'd be right back before he followed Olivia outside gently shutting the door behind him.

Once outside and away from watching eyes Olivia let out a muffled sob she covered with her hand. "Olivia, what's wrong?" Elliot asked frantically as he took a hold of her shoulders. "What happened?"

She took a deep breath as tears fell down her face and looked up at Elliot. "It- its Alex! She's in the hospital! Some- someone attacked her!"

Elliot's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. "Is she okay?"

Olivia shrugged helplessly. "They don't know! They couldn't even tell- tell me if she was raped!"

"If you wanna go see her I got this. I promise I'll call you if anything breaks."

Olivia debated in her head for several moments. This case was important to her but at the same time she needed t be with her friend. She didn't even know if Alex was gonna live through the night. She HAD to put her job behind her just this once…

She said she would go visit Alex and after making Elliot swear at least ten times he would call her if anything happened regarding the case she left in a cab leaving Elliot staring after her. Guilt washed over him as he walked back inside the house with no plan to call Olivia about the news about Jeremy being a suspect. It's not like she would believe it anyway…

As Elliot sat back down on the couch after apologizing for the interruption he decided he knew he had to get more conformation about Jeremy harassing Kate. He knew it couldn't be true. It just couldn't be…

If he only knew how wrong he was…

…

"I'm here to see Alex Cabot," Olivia demanded the nurse working behind the crowded desk as she stormed up to the reception center. Her heart was pounding intensely against her ribs as her hands gripped the wooden edge of the desk. Alex had to be alright, she had to…

The nurse put down a chart she was looking at and looked up at Olivia slightly flabbergasted. "I'm sorry who are you looking for?"

"Alex Cabot, came in about an hour ago. She was attacked in her apartment."

The nurse nodded and turned to her computer and began to type, much too slowly in Olivia's unbiased opinion, much too slowly. Several moments later the nurse nodded. "Alex Cabot is in ICU recovery room 109. It's gonna be right down this hallway, fifth door on the left."

Without a word of courteous thanks Olivia raced down the indicated hall. It was a short distance but every time her foot left the ground in a sprint towards her destination it felt like it took ten minutes before it touched the tiled floor again. She was more frightened about what she would see in that room then she had ever been in her entire life.

"Please let her be alright," she hoped silently when she finally reached the closed room. She took several deep breaths to collect her shattered nerves before she slowly, silently opened it. Inside she found John McCoy sitting by Alex's bedside along with a nurse who was hooking up another medicine to her IV.

"Alex," breathed Olivia softly as she looked at the pitiful existence her attacker had left her in. While her face was clean from any bruises or cuts, the rest of her body was nothing but…

McCoy turned towards a stunned Olivia and walked over to her. Tears glistened in his usually hardened eyes. "How is she?" Olivia asked the old lawyer, her voice strained with tears.

McCoy wiped his eyes as he looked over at her. "The doctors said she'll be fine but… but there was also traua- trauma down there."

Olivia never felt more anger for an attacker then she felt right then. For the first time in years she prayed. She prayed as hard as she could that the next words out of McCoy's mouth would be no. "Was she raped?"

McCoy shook his head, a tiny blush breaking out at the way the conversation had taken while talking about his protégée. "No. The Doctor said she... She had um... you know… whatever a few days ago, but nothing recent."

Olivia nodded in understanding before she offered an incredibly weak faint smile. "Thank you; for calling me about her."

"You're one of her best friends, Olivia, of course I would," McCoy said with a kind teary smile with much less enthusiasm then Olivia. "I'm actually surprised she doesn't have you on as her other medical contact."

"Who's her other contact?" Olivia asked with curiosity.

"I don't know," McCoy answered honestly. "I know some of the paralegals have been talking about her getting sent roses and showing up at work with hickies on her neck. But whoever he was didn't answer his phone when the doctors called."

Olivia's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Normally Olivia was the first person that Alex told regarding a boyfriend and vice versa. Why would she hide someone from her now? It didn't make any sense…

McCoy's cell ringing interrupted the conversation and he excused himself before he answered the phone and walked out of the room. The nurse fiddled with her IV a bit more before she walked over towards Olivia and gave her a polite smile. "She should be up soon. She'll be a little tired so no visits longer then fifteen minutes apiece okay?"

Olivia gave a half hearted smile marred with apt confusion before the nurse left the room. Olivia walked over to Alex's bed and grabbed the chart from the foot of her bed. She knew she wasn't supposed to be looking at it but the senses in her that made her talented as a detective were screaming at her so loudly she had no choice but to follow her instincts orders.

She flipped through the medical information until she reached her personal information and scanned the sheet before she came to the persons of contact. Once she read the other name apart from Jack McCoy she gasped and dropped the chart to the floor with a loud clatter.

The other name on the list was Jeremy and he was listed under 'romantic partner.' A soft groan filled the room and Olivia whipped towards Alex, desperately struggling to control her rage. Alex blinked her blue eyes open and smiled softly when she saw Olivia. "Hey, Liv."

Olivia said nothing but grabbed the chart from the floor and stormed over to Alex and Alex swallowed hard when she saw the fury in her brown eyes. "Do you know who beat you?" Olivia demanded, her sharp angry voice making Alex flinch. Jeremy held the same tone when he was angry.

Alex swallowed hard, her mind whirring a million miles an hour. Jeremy had beat her so bad he had sent her to the hospital all because she had talked to an old friend from Law School; a happily married gay friend at that. He almost killed her because of his raging jealously then threatened to murder her if she told anybody. When he told her about a month into the relationship he would kill Alex if she even looked at another man when a guy in the bar they were at flirted harmlessly with her, Alex had thought it was simply the booze talking.

But he had proved his threatening words nearly right this morning when he had beaten her and assaulted her far worse than she ever expected. He wouldn't hesitate to kill her, even if she loved him with all of her heart. Alex knew if she out and out told, especially his mother, no one would believe her. The only remote possible way of getting Jeremy to pay for his crimes would be to tell Elliot who hated Alex's lover and investigate without telling Olivia. But even that was a long shot. She knew if she told Olivia or anyone else who beat her it would get around to Jeremy and he wouldn't hesitate to kill her

Plus, as much as she wanted to scream and shout and beat herself over the head a million times over for her weak explanation; she was still in love with him. Heaven save and forgive her for it, she loved Jeremy. She knew the excuse was weak and pathetic and she had been astounded at that same pitiful excuse that other used to defend their abusive husbands and boyfriends, she now knew just how tough it was to give up their abuser to the police. She was far too in love with him to send him to prison.

'But not enough' she thought with a shaky breath as she stared down at the soft blanket that was covering her bruised and broken body; a body that Jeremy had caused. She loved him far too much to give him up to the police but not enough to stay with him after what happened. She wouldn't put her life in danger for him. Not again…

Alex took a long shaky breath before she turned towards Olivia. She flinched as the heated gaze that Olivia was staring at her with. Alex shook her head, cursing herself for what she was about to say. "No. He wore a mask, I never saw his face."

Olivia's frenzied look didn't change at Alex's lie. Olivia held up the chart and glared down at the blonde. "Are you sure? Maybe it was a friend of yours who son is your 'romantic partner'."

Alex's mouth fell open as Olivia crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Olivia, I-."

"Do you deny it?" Olivia interrupted sharply.

Tears made their way down Alex's face. Her voice caught in her throat and she couldn't mange anything more then strangled gasps in a pathetic attempt to form words. Alex sobbed as she shook her head no.

"WHY!" screamed Olivia as she threw the chart to the floor with a loud echoing crash. Tears cascaded down her face. "He's my SON, Alex! Why would you do that to me! Why would you do that to HIM!"

"I'm sorry!" Alex sobbed desperately. "Olivia, please!"

"He's eighteen!" she cried. "How the hell long has this been going on! Did you rape him?"

"No!" Alex screamed back. "We never did anything until he was eighteen, I swear! I- I never even LOOKED at him or felt anything for him until he was eighteen! An- and he came onto me first, you gotta believe that!"

"HE'S EIGHTEEN!" roared Olivia. "It doesn't matter who came onto who first! You're supposed to be the fucking adult, not him! You're supposed to tell him no!"

Alex sat up in the bed, ignoring the intense pain in her ribs. "Liv, this isn't just a- a fling or meaningless sex! We feel something for each other! We love each other!"

Olivia's brown eyes widened past the point of no return. She stared at Alex for the longest time in implacable shock. Finally after a long moment Olivia's eyes narrowed into tiny irate slits once more. Her mouth opened and closed several times as if she was struggling to say the cruelest thing she could say to her.

She finally accomplished it.

"You disgust me," Olivia spat bitterly. "You never talk or look at me again and you stay the hell away from Jeremy. You're getting transferred out of SVU."

"Olivia-."

"Or I will make sure what you did to him will spread to each and every fucking person working with you. They're gonna know EXACTLY!" she jabbed her finger at her shaking with rage. "What kind of sick perverted person you really fucking are. Stay the hell out of our lives, Alex. We're done."

Without another word or gesture towards her former best friend, Olivia stormed out the room slamming the door as she left, leaving Alex sobbing behind her.

…

Jeremy took a long drag off his cigarette as he leaned against the ally wall, keeping it in the back of his mind to put the butt back in his bag when he was done. He knew they would test it for DNA if they found it at the scene of the crime.

He didn't wanna hurt Alex. Really he didn't. She was the best fuck he ever had and he had a lot of them…

If the bitch had just respected him, she wouldn't be lying in a hospital room right now or dead for that matter if she told a single soul that it was him who had beaten her. But it had to be done. She had gone and flirted and talked and probably fucked on the side that bastard in the coffee shop. She was lucky he gave her the permission to look at him much less be given the honor of fucking him yet she had gone and fucked other guys when he gave her everything she needed? It was wrong on so many different levels on her part…

He felt that familiar insufferable rage surrounded him, filling him up and comforting like a warm fire would wash over a freezing man. He smiled cruelly as he watched his soon to be victim talking merrily with some red headed bitch.

Kathleen Stabler was about to become the hunters' next prey…

As Jeremy saw the two embrace in a friendly goodbye hug he used the brick wall to put out his cigarette and stuff it into one of the smaller parts of his bag making sure to zip it tight after it.

Kathleen, with her final smile on her face, waved goodbye to the girl and walked towards Jeremy unknowing that he was waiting her in the dark abandoned ally right outside her out of the way apartment building.

His hands twitched with eagerness, his eyes darkened with lust. She was going to be an extra sweet piece of meat. He'd make her bastard father pay for daring to think he disrespect him the way he did and poor little Kathleen would be the one to pay the price for his mistakes…

He saw her inch closer and closer, her black purse swinging freely in the wind as she walked. The hunter bent down, preparing to pounce on his prey…

She passed him just at the edge when he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the ally. Kathleen screamed and Jeremy threw his other hand over her mouth silencing her. "Scream and I kill you, cunt!" he snarled low in her ear with a cruel smirk knowing that no matter if she screamed or stayed silent the whole time he was taking her life tonight.

While her screaming stopped her struggling didn't. Kathleen threw her head back and he had just jerked his back in time to save himself from a busted nose. Jeremy chuckled low in her ear. "You're a feisty one aren't you? Don't worry. All you bitch's get broken in the fucking end."

Jeremy went to throw her down on the ground but Kathleen's foot formed a solid grounding and all he managed to do was jerk her body around. She went to twist around to get out of the iron clad clasp he had on her arm but he clutched tighter and mimicked the countermove before she was even half finished.

She twisted and jerked away from him and even Jeremy admitted he was having trouble even getting her down on the ground. No matter what move he made on her to subdue her she had her own to block him. But in the same sense no matter what move she tried to get him to release her he countered just as well as she had.

They were both equally matched, each having well trained cops for parents who taught them all they knew about self defense and fighting…

Jeremy shook off this minor inconvenience and reared his foot back and kicked her as hard as he could in the shin. Kathleen screamed as her legs buckled and Jeremy wasted no time as he threw her to the ground. She managed to squirm away from him for several moments but he grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her back towards him, ripping the pale thin fabric in the process.

He climbed on top of her and flipped her over so she was on her back facing him. Kathleen gasped as Jeremy slammed her still struggling arms above her head.

"Jeremy," she breathed, tears heavy in her voice and eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

Jeremy chuckled as he watched her, her body twisting and turning beneath him, turning him on far more than any other of his prey.

He leaned down low, placing his lips next to her ear. He gently nibbled on her lobe, laughing as she cringed. "What I'm doing," he breathed, his disgusting ear hot against her, "Is fucking the shit out of your tight little pussy. Now shut up, and do as you're told; you pathetic little bitch. Don't fight, don't struggle, or you're dead."

As he let go of her arm to reach for his knife she moved faster then what he had expected. With a loud cry, Kathleen raked the side of his face and gouged at his eyes with her sharp nails.

Jeremy howled in pain as his hand went to his eye and cupped it with the hand that had been reaching for the knife. He felt his eye water but he didn't even bother to rid himself of the tears that were struggling to help heal him. That shit had fucking hurt!

He felt her inching out of his grasp. Struggling to ignore the, literally, blinding pain Kathleen had caused he reached down and grabbed her free arm and slammed it down. "You bitch!" he growled, his one eye already bloodshot and red. "You'll fucking pay!"

Jeremy brought her hands down and moved forward until his knees were resting on her wrists. With as much force as he could muster, letting all of his rage for not only her, but every woman out there who had ever hurt him out, he punched her as hard as he could in her eye.

Kathleen screamed as Jeremy hit her over and over. Never relenting, never stopping… Her eye exploded with pain and she screamed and begged him to stop as his fists flew faster with every punch. She was far past the point of being able to see anything but black by the time he had finished the first part of his torture.

Jeremy took several long deep breaths after he had finished, gasping for air. He was harder than ever before and Kathleen managed to feel his bulging erection against her stomach. Her sobs mixed with screams of pain as the salty tears touched her bleeding and bruised skin.

"Jere- Jeremy, please!" Kathleen managed to gasp through her sobs and screams. "Please don't do this! Please! Get OFF me!"

Jeremy took no heed to her desperate words as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his knife and held it to her throat. His hand shook so desperately that he left little droplets of blood on her pale neck. "Struggle," he snarled, "and you're fucking DEAD!"

He grabbed her wrists once more and shuffled back until he was at her center. Kathleen's sob shook the both of them but Jeremy ignored her tears as easy as if he were ignored the cockroach crawling beside them.

Jeremy released one of her wrists to reach for his bag and she struck just as she had before only this time she went for his locks of thick black hair. Jeremy screamed as both hands instantly flew to her hands and struggled to release himself from her grasp. With a loud desperate cry, Kathleen brought her knee up and kicked him as hard as he could in between his legs.

Jeremy opened his mouth to scream but no words came out. He was struggling to breathe as he felt everything on him slacken and she brought her palm up and smashed it against his nose with a sickening crunch.

A burst of blood splattered her and using every last ounce of strength she had left she reared back and punched him as hard as she could in his windpipe.

He gasped for air as his hand flew to his throat and his eyes bugged and his mouth open and closed several times as he struggled to breathe. He rolled off her and clutched his throat, struggling, and failing to take a breath.

Kathleen got up from the ground and, making sure to give him a hard kick to his now soft penis for good measure, she raced from the ally.

By the time he had caught his breath and recovered from the wounds she inflected on him, Kathleen was already in the back of an ambulance on her way to a hospital where her father was waiting for her…

Jeremy laid down on the ground for several long moments, to weak and too much in pain to even feel anger. All he wanted to do now was sleep for at least a week but Jeremy knew he couldn't lay here bleeding in this dirty ally all night. He had to get cleaned up and try to figure a way out of this mess that Kathleen had started.

Jeremy knew he couldn't go home. Alex may have been a well trained enough bitch to listen to him but Kathleen would tell her father who would then in turn kill him. Plus maybe once Kathleen told about her attack, Alex would use whatever bit of spirit she had left to feel such immense guilt that she could have stopped this if she had told he had been the one to attack her...

Jeremy groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach and managed to make it to his hands and knees. He took several strained breaths before he used the ally wall to help him stand up. He leaned against it, resting his bruised and battered face against the cool brick wall.

The walls were closing in on him. Everything he had planned for, everything he wanted, was unraveling fast. He needed to get away. Away from Manhattan, away from the Stabler's, away from SVU, but most importantly away from the wretched evil cunt who had started it all; his own mother.

Jeremy thought long and hard as he stood there. He had more than enough cash to rent some dirty dingy hotel room for at least a month, out of the way where no one would see it. No one would find him; no one around him would know his name. He just needed one thing to make it absolutely perfect…

His little blonde bitch, Alex.

Jeremy would go to the hospital she was in, tell her to go with him, she would without question, and he would have her there to cook, clean, and fuck him; the only three things women were put on this earth to do for men. They were also there to ruin their lives and destroy men from the inside out but in his case it would be different. It would be HE who destroyed her life. It would be Jeremy's turn to make her wake up every night screaming in fear with her tears choking her. Alex would be the one ruined, not him…

Jeremy managed a bloody smile at the thought of it. Normally this kind of glee would be just enough to send him on the trail of his next prey but Kathleen had ruined it for him. For tonight at least. He groaned as he pushed off the wall and stumbled to his car he parked next to the ally and drove off into the night…

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

I own no one but my own people

"I'll kill him."

That was the single minute thought that ran through Elliot's mind as he raced to the hospital, his foot to the pedal as hard as he could press down. The sirens blared and echoed all around him but the incessant noise did little to block out his murderous thoughts.

His hands clutched the leather steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned a pale white and his eyes narrowed intense irate fury. Elliot almost wished Kathleen hadn't made the paramedics call him because now instead of thinking of ways to comfort her daughter for what had happened to her; he thought only of how he would be able to get away with the monster's who had attacked his daughter's murder.

When Elliot finally reached the hospital they told her she was taken to he parked just above where the ambulance parked. He stormed towards the front doors and slammed them open with a crash. Ignoring the shouts of him he stormed up to the nurse standing behind the desk who had a look of fright in her eyes thanks to his unorthodox appearance.

"Kathleen Stabler, what room is she in?" Elliot demanded. "She should have just gotten her a few minutes ago in ambulance.

The nurse shook her head and winced at the iciness in his stare. "We haven't had an ambulance make a drop in the last half hour. Maybe you beat them here?"

"Why the hell aren't they driving faster? My daughter needs medical attention!" Elliot barked and the nurse whimpered at his dangerous tone. Luckily they both heard the sirens of the white bus approaching closer and within seconds the ambulance carrying Kathleen stopped in front of the hospital doors.

Elliot raced towards the front entrance and just got outside as they were pulling her out of the back. "What the hell took you so long?" Elliot snapped as he ran up to them. Ignoring any excuses the paramedics threw at him and honestly not entirely caring He looked down at Kathleen and gasped when he saw the blood soaked gauze over her left eye.

"Daddy, it hurts!" cried Kathleen as he took a hold of her hand.

"It'll be okay, baby," Elliot assured her with as soothing a voice as he could manage as he ran up to keep pace with the stretcher. "You're gonna be fine. Do you know who did this to you?"

Kathleen shook her head and a sob fell past her lips. "He'll kill me! He knows where I live!"

"He is never going to touch you again," growled Elliot darkly, his rage increasing tenfold at the scum who had hurt his daughter. "Tell me who it was and I'll go pick him up right now."

"You won't believe me!"

"Yes I will, honey. I promise I will; no question."

Kathleen closed her one good eye for a long moment and her mouth moved rapidly and Elliot heard a faint 'Amen' at the end of her mute sentence.

"It- it was Olivia's son," she told Elliot just as she was taken through the double doors where he knew he wasn't allowed to follow, only managing to get two more words out towards him before the doors swung shut behind her. "Jeremy Benson."

Elliot stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide at Kathleen's words echoed around him. Jeremy, his partner's son, his own Godson, had attacked his daughter… Elliot lurched forward as he felt an uncomfortable twisting knot in his stomach. His breath came in unsteady ragged gasps and his fingers were clutching the wall beside him as he struggled to stay upright.

Elliot closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cool hospital wall, his mind whirling so fast he could barely keep track of his own thoughts. Kate's father told him that Jeremy had been the one to harass Kate at school. Then Elliot had shouted at him earlier in the morning, his daughter ends up in the hospital with her clothes ripped and her eye severely damaged, maybe beyond repair…

The world before him swirled dangerously as Elliot struggled to take a breath. Jeremy was behind this. There were far too many coincidences for him not to be a part of the string of murders. He was their murderer; he had to have been.

After taking a long moment to compose, Elliot reached in his jacket pocket and grabbed his phone as he leaned against the wall for support. He entered Olivia's well memorized number and his finger hesitated overtop the call button. She needed to know the truth but on the other hand if someone accused his son of murder he never would have believed them in a million years.

He sighed as he pushed the phone back in his pocket and started for the exit. He would have to bring in Jeremy on his own without Olivia interfering with his arrest. He would have to get the other team members in on it though. If Jeremy really was their rapist Eliot would need as much help as possible bringing him in.

Ignoring the pit in his stomach that would come with arresting the boy Elliot used to teach how to throw a perfect spiral for one of the most vicious crimes they had seen in a while; he headed out to the car and drove off...

…

Jeremy walked casually into the hospital as he bobbed his head up and down to the music blaring in his earphones. Don't draw attention to yourself, he had taught himself, they find you far easier that way. He strolled up to the nurse's station and smiled kindly at her. "Alex Cabot's room number please," he told her as he slung his bag over his shoulders.

"Name?" the nurse asked as she flipped through a file with Alex's name headed on it.

"Jeremy Benson," he told her as he watched her flip through the folder. The nurse finally landed on the medical contacts and nodded.

"ICU recovery room 109. It's gonna be right down this hallway, fifth door on the left."

With another smile and a simple 'thanks' Jeremy walked to Alex's room and slowly opened the door and walked inside the small medical room. Alex turned towards him and swallowed hard as he approached her.

Jeremy flashed a dashing debonair smile as he took a seat next to her bed. "Hey, Alex." His voice was surprisingly soft spoken. "How you doing?"

"What are you doing here?" Alex demanded sharply.

"I came to talk to you." He reached up and tried to take her hand but she jerked it away as if he had burned her. "Alex what's wrong?"

"How about the fact you sent me to the hospital because you saw me talking to a friend and a happily married gay man at that? Or how about the fact that your mother knows about us now and is threatening to tell everyone and everybody about us?" she finished as tears filled her eyes that she hastily wiped away.

Jeremy's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped as her words. "How the hell did she find out?" he demanded.

"Remember that ingenious idea you had of me putting you down as my medical contact under 'romantic partner'?"

"And you actually fucking did it?" he shouted at her as he stood up so fast his chair flew out from behind him. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because I loved you, Jeremy!" Alex cried. "I didn't think your mom would break the law and look through my records!"

Alex whimpered at his harsh look as he walked up to her. "What the hell do you mean 'loved'?" His voice was ice cold and sent a shudder down Alex's back and she had to remember how to breathe before she answered him.

"You… you hurt me, Jeremy, bad," she muttered as she cast her gaze towards the floor and began twirling a lock of her hair in her fingers. "I've seen too many victims stay with their abusers and I'm not gonna do it anymore. I won't tell the cops it was you but we're done. You need help, Jeremy, and I don't want to be with you until you get it. It's been coming a long time and I thought loving you would be enough to make me stay and endure it but it's not. I'm sorry."

Jeremy let out a short laugh as if she had said something hilarious. "What the hell was that?" he spat through his laughter. "You have been watching way too many of those Lifetime movies."

"Jeremy, this is serious. I'm breaking up with you. I'm done with it all. It never should have happened in the first place and it went on for far too long and I know I was the adult and should have stopped it but I was weak and I didn't. I'm sorry."

"Okay, Alex, come on knock it off. You're not breaking up with me," Jeremy told her still grinning as if she was simply pulling a hilarious prank.

"Yes I am," Alex said with an air of annoyance. "I'm done with you hurting me."

Jeremy's smile quickly vanished as her true words sank in. She wasn't joking around. She was serious about leaving him, serious about actually pretending she had some sort of power over him.

No. He promised himself he would never let any woman have any power over him. He would never let that demonizing sex hurt him. Not again…

Jeremy narrowed his eyes dangerously at her and without warning grabbed her wrist, wrenched her arm towards him. "We're done when I fucking say we're done, bitch!"

"Let go of me!" Alex cried as she tried to pull out of his grasp but his grip tightened.

"Shut up!" Jeremy spat as he grabbed her cheeks, pulling it up until it was an inch from his. "I own you, Alex," he growled as his body trembled, watching the tears roll down her face. "Since the moment I let you fuck me, you became my property do you understand? You will belong to me until the day you fucking die!"

He pushed her away and lowered the metal bar on her bed. "Get up!" he snarled.

Alex felt her heart pounding against her heart as fear filled her to the very brink. Her voice shook and was damp with tears. "Jeremy, leave now."

"I said get up!" he roared as he grabbed her arm and as hard as he could pulled her from her bed and onto the floor. Alex let out a cry of pain as her needle was ripped from her arm and a tiny stream of blood flowed from the spot the needle had been.

"Get dressed," Jeremy ordered her. "We're leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Alex spat as she used the bed to help stand up from the floor, her voice shaking like a leaf. If she could just get to the call button…

Jeremy rounded on her and before she could lift a single finger to defend herself he wrapped his hands around her neck and slammed her down on the bed before he got in between her legs making her cry out in pain.

"Get off me!" Alex tried to scream but her voice only came out a frightened squeak as her hands clutched his and desperately tried to pull them away from her throat.

Jeremy pressed down tight on her body and moaned softly as she writhed beneath him. "Get dressed now," he whispered softly in her ear before he kissed that one particular spot behind her ear that would normally be cause for her screams.

'Fuck you," Alex gasped as she struggled to take a breath.

"Don't worry, babe, you will," Jeremy whispered with a chuckle He moved his forearm to her throat and pressed down tight on it to replace his hands. He reached in his jeans pocket and pulled out his knife and flipped it open before he showed it to her. Jeremy smiled maliciously as her blue eyes grew wide and frightened, the same way they got every time he showed her his knife.

"Now," he spoke, his voice surprisingly calm and serene. "You're going to get dressed, calmly, and come with me without making sure everyone in this hospital knows I'm taking you out of here. If you don't do what I say, I will fuck you through the front and back door with my knife a hundred times over. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Tears spilled from Alex's eyes as she lay helpless beneath him, trembling under his harsh glare. Finally after a long moment her eyes shut and she nodded, unable to stop the sob from escaped from her lips. Jeremy crashed his lips down on hers and she screamed in his mouth leaving him plenty of room to shove his tongue down her throat as far as it would reach.

He pulled away from her lips and attacked his neck with sharp nips and kisses. "God I wanna fuck you so hard right now," Jeremy grumbled as he grinded hard against her making her gasp in pain. He reluctantly pulled away from her and Alex sank to the floor, her sobs echoing in the small room. Jeremy stormed over to the chairs where her clothes were and he threw them at her. "Hurry up," he told her as he eyed the door for several moments to make sure that there was no one that had overheard them.

Alex slowly pulled on the clothes that she was wearing when she had been brought in and whimpered as the tight jobbing clothes pressed up hard against her bruised and broken body. The moment that her sneakers had been tied Jeremy walked over to her, Alex crying out in pain as he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her close towards him.

"One word," he warned, his voice low and dangerous, "and you're dead."

Alex nodded before Jeremy wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted her out of her room. "Smile," Jeremy told her as he nuzzled her neck as he led her towards the front doors. "We're putting on a show, Alex…"

Alex at first didn't heed his words but when the felt the cold steel of his knife against her back she fought back the tears and scream she wanted so desperately to release Alex forced a smile to her lips as they walked unnoticed out the entrance.

"Almost home free," Jeremy whispered in her ear earning a sob from Alex who was unable to put up with the façade any longer, her fright and panic overtaking any other emotion she had been feeling.

"Jeremy, please!" Alex pleaded as she began to pull away from his grasp. "Please don't do this! I won't tell anyone what you did, I promise!"

"Shut up!" he snarled as he grabbed her arms and jerked her towards his car making her stumble in the process.

"No!" screamed Alex as she pulled against his hold. "Let GO of me!"

She looked around hysterically until she spotted the one woman she knew would be able to save her…

"Olivia!" screamed Alex as loud as she possibly could. "Olivia, help!"

Olivia, who had been sitting in her car in the parking lot with her head bowed with tears streaming down her face, snapped her head up at the sound and looked around for the source of the cry.

"Shut up!" Jeremy roared as he clapped his hand over her mouth. Alex bit down as hard as she could and with a cry of pain Jeremy wrenched his hand away.

"Olivia!" Alex shrieked again, her voice mingled with sobs. "Olivia, PLEASE!

The blonde saw the Detective scramble out of her car and looked desperately around the parking lot until her eyes fell on Alex and she sprinted over to them, her gun drawn. "Police! Let go of her!" Olivia barked at Jeremy who she still couldn't see from her angle yet.

"You fucking bitch!" Jeremy roared as he pulled his hood over his face and ducked his head down as he and a sobbing Alex sprinted towards the car.

Olivia raced after them but Jeremy got to his car faster. He opened the front door and threw Alex in and scampered in after her and slammed the door shut and locked it. Alex fought to get the door open but Jeremy wrapped his arm around her throat and pulled her away from the door.

"NO!" Alex screamed as she fought against his grasp, her sobs choking her as Jeremy started the car. "OLIVIA!"

"Hang on!" Olivia cried as she finally reached the car only to have Jeremy drive away with a squeal.

"Fuck!" Olivia screamed as she sprinted back to her car. She had just turned the key in the ignition when she saw the car Alex had been taken in turn back towards her and flew full force at her. Olivia's eyes grew wide and she could barley breathe much less move.

The last conscious thought before she heard the sound of crunching metal against metal and everything went black was that the driver looked extremely familiar...

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

I own no one but my own people

A/N Whoo hoo! CQ tonight so I can fic it up for a few hours. Enjoy :D

"_Come on, Jeremy," the woman with the blonde hair and blue eyes cooed as her hand slowly stroked his thigh and moved upwards. "It won't hurt…"_

"_Please," twelve year old Jeremy muttered softly as he tried pulling away from her touch. "I don't- I don't want this."_

_The woman chuckled as she stroked his semi hard erection. "I think your body is saying otherwise."_

"_Please," he begged, struggling to control himself as she unzipped his jeans. "Erica, please stop. Erica, don't!"_

_She laughed at his attempt to stop her as leaned in and flicked his ear with her tongue. "Do you want your mom to know what you're doing?" She reached over and grabbed him and began to stroke him despite his protests. "You're a dirty boy, Jeremy," she panted low in his ear. "Your mom will never forgive you for what you're going to do to me if you tell her. This is just between us, okay?"_

"_Please stop!" Jeremy sobbed, hating what the woman who was supposed to be watching him was making him feel. He knew it was wrong but it felt SO good…_

"_You're my little Tiger aren't you, baby?" she breathed as she restrained herself from biting and nipping at his neck as she hastened her pace, ignoring his cries and pleas for her to stop. You left marks, you got caught. She slowly bent down and kissed him before she wrapped her lips around him. "You're my sexy, little, Tiger..."_

"_No!" Jeremy screamed as he pulled her hair which earned a gasp of pain from her. He tried to run but she grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him back onto the couch, easily over powering him._

"_I own you now, Jeremy," she purred low in his ear, "you're mine to do whatever I want to do with you. You're mine, Jeremy and you wanna know why? Because you're nothing. Do you hear me, my worthless little Tiger? You're nothing…"_

Jeremy awoke with a scream, coated in a sheen of sweat and panting as hard as that demon had done every time she had hurt him. His eyes closed as he forced his nightmare of that horrid bitch away from him.

Erica Welkom had been his baby sitter for nearly six months, each and every time she watched her 'little Tiger' she had hurt him in more ways than any one person should ever have to experience. She had made sure she left no marks any time she hurt him which was perfect because his mother, the woman who was supposed to love and protect him and care for him beyond all others, picked her out of every other applicant and was too busy saving other victims to notice the signs that he was being abused.

She had mentioned his moodiness once or twice, and he told her to fuck off each time. He always got punished which meant more of Erica's 'babysitting', and Olivia could have cared less. Once, after a particular episode where he had thrown his dinner plate against the wall after he and Olivia got into a screaming match that left them both in tears, did she finally begin to piece the puzzle together but the final piece she needed, his conformation, she never received.

The fact that she had told him that he would be in trouble with his mother, that he would be blamed for everything she was doing to him, that it was completely consensual since he had gotten up and he would just get in trouble, scared him beyond anything at that age. So he told Olivia that nothing had happened, multiple times, and she had finally accepted the lie that Jeremy had fed her.

She should have figured it out on her own, he thought bitterly nearly every day since that first night. She should have saved him, she should have protected him!

But instead she had let him go on being abused by that monster until Erica decided he was too grown up and she moved on without a single goodbye. He had gotten his revenge against her sex though. He knew all women, not just Erica and Olivia although they both topped the chart, were nothing but abusers and liars. That's why he took so much pleasure in hunting them down and making them pay for what they had done to them…

Jeremy sighed as he leaned against the wooden headboard of the bed he and a sleeping Alex, who was cuffed to it, was lying on. He had driven several hours and finally pulled into a motel in Jersey where he and Olivia used to stay whenever she would take him to the shore.

He threatened to kill Alex if she told a single soul what was going on. She had thankfully kept her mouth shut and he had restrained her the moment they had walked in the room.

Now it was nearing four in the morning and the blondes cries had put her to sleep. Jeremy looked over at her and his eyes traveled over her slender body. She really was beautiful, and just his type too. He hurt her more than he ever hurt any other woman and every time he did, he thought of Erica. It wasn't Alex he was putting in her place, it was that wretched ugly whore of a woman he was hurting; her AND his mother who had hurt him far too often to count.

He licked his lips as he slowly pulled the covers away and she shuddered from the sudden cold chill that hit her. Alex looked as though she was about to reach for the covers before her eyes blinked open and she realized she was still restrained.

"Morning," Jeremy greeted with a smug grin. "Sleep okay?"

"Fuck you," Alex snapped as she fought against the cuffs, glaring daggers at him.

Jeremy chuckled as he brushed a piece of hair from her face and she jerked away from his touch. "You're an eager little whore, aren't you? But if that's what you want…

"No!" Alex begged as Jeremy slowly climbed on top of her and buried himself deep inside her legs. "Jeremy, don't! Please don't do this!"

He ignored her words as his hand slithered up her shirt, goose bumps rising against her skin everywhere he touched. "Stop!" she cried as tears made their way down her face. "Jeremy, please stop!"

"What, you don't like me anymore?" he breathed as he nuzzled her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin, pulling the sensitive skin between his lips.

"No!" she sobbed as he began to grind against her still covered core. "I don't want this! Jeremy, stop!"

"Oh come on, Alex," he muttered as he began to kiss that one spot that usually had her begging for more. "I know exactly what you like. I know exactly where to touch you." He leaned in and flicked her ear with his tongue. "I know exactly what to do and say to make you cum for me."

"STOP!" she screamed as his hand made its way down her stomach down the front of her jeans. "JEREMY, NO!"

He ran two fingers in between her slit before he pulled out completely. Without a word of explanation he covered the two up with the blanket again and closed his eyes as he laid back down on the pillow, a satisfied smirk prominent on his face.

Alex laid there sobbing, her heart pounding unmercifully against her chest. She didn't know when he would wake up and strike again or how far he would go next time or what he would do if he decided to go all the way. It was the ultimate torture and they both knew it. The real torture wasn't the physical assault; it was the waiting, the uncertainty. Torturing her by not touching her…

Telling herself that it would be okay, that her rescuers would be on their way soon, she forced herself to calm down enough so she could get a few hours of blissful sleep…

…

Olivia awoke with a blinding headache and her left arm felt like dead weight. She slowly blinked open her eyes and found herself in a hospital room with various medical equipment and IV's hooked up to her.

She couldn't remember much and what she could remember it was in a fog. She struggled to clear her head. There was a car accident, she knew that much. And Alex. Something about Alex…

After another moment it hit. Alex had been taken from the hospital by the same man who crashed into her! She was in trouble!

Olivia tried to sit up again before there was a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Take it easy, Liv," a familiar soothing voice told her. Olivia turned towards the source and saw Elliot standing there and she gasped at the sight of her friend. He looked washed down, disheveled, like he had lived a million years of pain and was aching to relieve it just by disappearing.

Olivia swallowed hard as she relaxed slightly. "Elliot, we have to get to Alex," she explained. "Some guy took her from the hospital, she-!"

"We already know," he told her softly. "You've been out a few hours, Liv." He handed her a thin manila folder that held several black and white photos taken from the images a security camera had recorded. "We also know who did it…"

Olivia glanced through the photos rapidly until she came across one that made her heart slow and speed up at the same time.

Her son, Jeremy, leading Alex through the hospital with a knife stuck in her back.

Olivia shook her head. These were doctored. They had to be. "No," she told him with an authoritive voice. "Jeremy didn't do this! Okay, Alex… Alex had sex with him and hurt him, but he wouldn't do this!"

"We have him on camera, Liv," El told her gently. Tears flooded his eyes that he hastily wiped away. "He… he also attacked Kathleen and we think he's behind all the murders that's been going on."

"You're wrong," she snarled as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at Elliot. "Jeremy wouldn't do this!"

"We have witnesses on the rapes, Kathleen's attack, and Alex's kidnapping."

"I know my son!"

"He almost raped Kathleen and… and she's gonna be permanently blind in one eye because of him!" Elliot wiped away freshly fallen tears once more. "Liv, I know this is hard to accept but-."

"No!" she screamed, her voice marred with sobs. "Jeremy isn't a rapist, he's my son!"

"He tried to kill you!"

Olivia narrowed her eyes dangerously but Elliot refused to relent. He was trying to be as understanding as he could with her, unable to imagine being told your own child is not only a psychopathic serial rapist and killer, but also that he tried to kill his own parent, but his patience was running thin. His daughter needed him in the hospital but he also knew the only way to get to the man that put her there was to get Olivia to see the truth.

"You… you don't know him, okay? Alex pulled him into a sick, twisted relationship but I know he wouldn't hurt anyone like this!"

"We have him on camera, Liv!"

Olivia let out a frantic heaving sob as she shook her head. "No! He's my son! He didn't do this, I know he didn't!"

Elliot sighed as he ran a hand through his brutally short military hair and snatched the photo from her hand and shoved it in her face. "That's him leaving with Alex!" he shouted as she jerked away from him. "That is him kidnapping her and then five minutes later he tried to kill you, his own mother, because you tried to stop him without blinking an eye! He is a murderer and a rapist, and he will kill Alex if we don't find her!"

Olivia sobbed as she shook her head and turned away from the photo, unable to look at the evidence any longer. Elliot quickly reached over and tried to embrace her but she pushed him away. "No!" she screamed through her sobs as he held on as tight as he could. "It's not my son; it's not my fucking son! Get OFF me!"

She struggled against his embrace but he refused to relent. Finally she gave in and sank heavily into his grasp.

"It's not him," she repeated through her heavy streaming tears, a mantra she was now having difficulty believing in, as hard as she tried to hold on to. "It's not my son. It's not my son…"

Please Review ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

I own no one but my own people

Nearly two hours and a sedative later, Olivia sat up in her bed with Elliot sitting next to her, a never ending stream of steady tears rolling down her cheeks. "We know," she whispered softly, "without a doubt it's him who committed the murders?"

Elliot nodded his voice as soft as hers. "The evidence fits, Olivia. Munch and Fin just called and said the store where the belts were bought had Jeremy's phone number on file and he was the one ordering all the mass shipments, there was a hair on Kathleen that they already did a preliminary testing and found it matched the other murders… Plus we have him on camera kidnapping Alex and trying to kill you. He's out guy, Liv."

Olivia sniffed and wiped her tears away. "I should have seen it," she mumbled. "I should have noticed something was wrong. He murdered thirteen different people, Elliot. What kind of mother does that make me so that I can't even spot that?"

"You're a good mother, Olivia. Jeremy…" Elliot sighed, shaking his head as he did so. "Jeremy's just a bad person."

Olivia shook his head. "No he's not. Something made him this way. He was a good boy, Elliot. Something changed him."

"I agree," said Elliot, stunning Olivia with his words. "He was a smart, loving, kind teenager who got suspended for fighting another boy who pushed a girl because he grew up respecting women thanks to you. But whatever happened to him that made him change this drastically happened and we can't change the fact he murdered and raped over a dozen people with Alex about to be added to the list."

"He's my son," Olivia whispered, trying desperately to get Elliot to understand. "I love him. I'd take a bullet for him but at the same time I hate what he did so much I just wanna cast him out of my life forever."

"He put you in a difficult position, Liv," Elliot told her gently. "I know you love Jeremy, Liv. This is why you gotta help make this right."

"I don't know what to do," Olivia admitted as she wiped her tears away.

Elliot sat on the edge of the bed and picked up her phone from the bed side table. "He knows he's in trouble. He has a kidnapped victim and a living witness. All of his attacks were perfectly in control down to the last detail. He won't do good under chaos like he is now. You need to try to talk him down because you know they'll find Jeremy and Alex and SWAT won't hesitate to shoot him."

At Elliot's last words Olivia's heard jerked up and she stared open mouth hand wide eyed at him. "No… Elliot, you can't let them do that! I don't care how many people he's hurt, I can't lose my son!"

"Then you gotta try to talk to him, Liv. Get him to turn himself in." Elliot pulled out of his phone and quickly dialed a number. "Hey, Huang, it's Stabler. I need a trace on this line." There was a long pause before he nodded. "Yeah it's for the… the Benson case," he muttered ignoring Olivia's eyes. "Alright yeah. Thanks."

Elliot hung up and handed his phone to Olivia who eyed it wearily. "Shouldn't we call Cragen?" she asked, trying as long as she could to stall

"He's on his way," Elliot told her. "He's also trying to get a hold of… someone who he thinks can help."

"Did you try calling him before?"

"Yeah. He wouldn't speak to anyone long enough to get a trace."

"So then what makes you think he'll talk to me?"

"Because despite everything he's done he's still your son. He needs to talk to somebody. You gotta call him, Liv. It's the only way to help him."

Olivia nodded and let out a shaky breath before she took the phone from him, trembling as she dialed a number she had long ago memorized.

It rang once, twice, three times. She half hoped that he wouldn't pick up the phone but by the fifth ring he was greeted with a smirking, "Hey, mom. I've been waiting to hear from you."

Olivia closed her eyes at her son's words and she had to take a moment to compose herself before she spoke. "Jeremy? It's your mother. I… I know that you tried to kill me. And that you hurt a lot of people… Including Alex."

There was another long pause before he laughed. "Took you long enough to figure it out. What was your first hint, huh, Mom?"

Olivia heard a rusting in the background, her heart jumping into her throat when she heard a voice in the background. "Olivia, help!" Alex screamed followed by the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a loud cry.

"Don't hurt her!" Olivia begged. "Please don't hurt her!"

Jeremy chuckled at his mother's pleas. "It's way too late for that."

Her heart pounded against her chest. "Wha… what do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I assume that you're tracing this call?"

"Baby, I just want you to be okay. They're going to kill you if you don't turn yourself in." Her eyes filled with tears once more and a sob caught in her throat. "I don't want you hurt…"

"Funny you say that now but you could have cared less about me before this."

"Jeremy, that's not true. I always cared about you. You're my son."

"Bull shit!" he barked. "You never gave a damn about me and don't pretend to give a shit now just because you wanna get Alex out of here safely!"

Jeremy took a deep breath before he spoke again. "But none of that matters now."

A fear Olivia never thought possible raged through her. "Jeremy, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that me and you; we're gonna see each other real soon. We can talk all day and night then. See ya soon… _Mom_."

The last thing Olivia heard was Alex's scream before there was a beep that told Olivia he was gone.

"He's hurting Alex," cried Olivia as she wiped away her tears. "We gotta save her. I don't care what she did to him, we have to save her!"

"I know," Elliot told her gently as he took her phone from her. "We will, I promise."

Elliot quickly called Huang back "Did you get the location?" He waited a moment before he grabbed a pen and pad of paper form the bed side table and quickly jotted down the address. "Thanks, Huang."

He quickly hung up again and glanced over at Olivia. "Cell towers put him somewhere on the Wild Wood boardwalk in Jersey. Any idea why he would go there?"

Olivia nodded, still wiping away fresh tears. "We used to go to the boardwalk every summer for at least a week. He always loved that place. He'd swim in the ocean, ride the coasters on the boardwalk, go to the haunted house, and he'd eat salt water taffy. He loved it but would only get it from this one little vender outside our hotel, nowhere else. Before we'd even check in our hotel he'd go and get a heaping bag of it that'd be gone before the first weekend was up," she chuckled weakly before she glanced down at the blanket and began pulling out a loose string. "We stopped going there when he was twelve. Said the ocean didn't interest him anymore and he could 'care less about a stupid candy'."

Elliot struggled not to remember that Jeremy, when he was eleven, asked Elliot to go with them on their summer trip and lit up the room with his smile when he agreed to go. He too had eaten that same candy from that very same vendor… "Do you remember where you guys stayed?"

"We'd always stay in the Sunny Side Hotel, its very kid and pre teen friendly," Olivia explained. "Water beds, video games, sports, dances, water slides, whole pages of kid food on the menu… He had a ball every time we went."

Elliot reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. "You were a good mother, Olivia. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"When why did he do this?" she whimpered. "Why is he like this?"

Elliot opened his mouth several times before he sighed. "I don't know how to answer that, Liv. But this isn't your fault. It's his."

Olivia didn't retort with what she knew was the truth; that she was to blame for this. Jeremy was a good person. She was the reason why all those people had been killed… It had to be.

Elliot took her silence as acceptance that she wasn't guilty and pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number. "Captain, its Elliot. We got the location and we need SWAT and a hostage negotiator at the Sunny Side Hotel in Wild Wood New Jersey. Alex is still alive but we think she's hurt. Did he get a hold of the guy yet? Well tell him it is very much his fucking concern!" he shouted. "It's time he stood up and be a fucking man! How long ago did you talk to him? Well what's the number because this time I'LL call him! Let him say no to me!"

"Elliot, who are you talking about?" Olivia ordered.

"I think he's talking about me," a voice answered from the doorway. An arrogant voice that Olivia knew all too well.

Both Elliot and Olivia turned and saw a smug, cocky good looking man who was leaning up against the door frame looking down at Olivia with that same damn look that had made her fall for him in the first place.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, glancing back and forth between Elliot and the man who she never expected to see again.

The man shrugged and walked, or more like swaggered, into the hospital room and stood at the foot of the bed. "I heard my son is in trouble."

US Marshall Andy Eckerson took a deep breath. "And I'm gonna try to get him out of it…"

Please Review :-)


	11. Chapter 11

I own no one but my own people

A/N Okay; I know I have a LOT of unfinished stories (23 to be precise) and that's like a LOT to deal with. So I decided to just take it slow. One at a time. This one has the least amount of chapters left so I figured I'd tackle this one first.

You could count on one hand the times that Olivia Benson had been rendered completely speechless. The first was when her mother, in a drunken rage, screamed at her that her father was a rapist and Serena had never wanted her. The second was when she received the call that she had actually been accepted into SVU. The last time was when her doctor informed her of the reason why she was feeling so under the weather was because she was two and a half months pregnant with her son.

The fourth time was now.

Olivia looked over Andy's smug and superiorly arrogant face, trying to deduce rather or not she was merely hallucinating because of the drugs or if Andy Eckerson was standing in the same room as her, actually acknowledging that he had a son.

"I flew up from Virginia," said Andy, breaking her of her trance. "NYPD has the Marshal's full support. Whatever you need, we can get you."

Olivia's stunned silence morphed into a raging fury. "I don't need or want anything you have to offer," she spat.

Andy shrugged carelessly. "Tough because you got it and from the looks of things you're gonna need it."

"No what I needed from you was for Jeremy to have a father growing up," she barked. "That was eighteen years ago and I'm over it, he's over it. Just go away, Andy."

"Oh yeah, he seems like a real adjusted kid," Andy shot back, earning a fierce glare from both Elliot and Olivia. "Being a sociopathic rapist and serial killer is what all the kids are doing these days I bet."

Elliot stood up from his spot in a flash, his eyes narrowing menacingly. "You do not get to talk about him. You haven't even met the kid!"

"I've read the reports."

"Reports don't tell you jack shit about who he really is!"

"Both of you knock it off!" Olivia shouted above both of them. She waited until Elliot and Andy were silent. Olivia took a deep breath and turned towards Andy. "He has an ADA; he's killed a lot of people… You know they'll kill him."

"You're forgetting he's the son of a cop."

Andy shook his head. "Marshalls won't care about that."

"Then tell them he's the son of one of their own," Olivia argued. "I know he's done a lot of bad things but he's still my son and he WILL walk out of their alive." Olivia took a deep breath to try to calm her already frazzled nerves before she turned towards Elliot. "Where are my clothes?"

Elliot narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why the hell would you want your clothes?"

"Because I'm not going to Jersey dressed in hospital scrubs.

It was like a bomb had gone off in the room. Andy and Elliot's warnings mixed together in a babble of incomprehensible speech.

"Liv, you'll be killed!"

"This is way too personal for you."

"…two cracked ribs and you were just in a car crash!"

"… End up killing yourself over this."

"…Gotta be another way."

"… Don't be stupid."

Olivia held up her hand and silenced both men. "This is my son. I'm not gonna sit back and hope no one else screws it up."

"Liv, listen to me," Andy pleaded, walking over to her bedside. "He already tried to kill you once. He won't hesitate to do it again."

"I don't care. I'm getting my son out of that hotel alive."

"You babysit victims, Olivia; you aren't prepared to deal with this."

Andy ignored the harsh glare thrown at him from both Elliot and Olivia. "I will go there. I will talk him out of there."

"No."

Andy and Olivia turned towards Elliot who crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You're not gonna talk to her out of this. I don't want her there either but you're not gonna talk her out of it."

Andy glared at Elliot who merely shrugged. "You know I'm right."

The Marshall sighed in defeat, knowing just how true Elliot's words were before he turned back to Olivia who was too worried about Jeremy to be smug. "Get dressed. We leave in five minutes."

With that he turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Both detectives looked at one another for a moment before Olivia put her legs over the bed, wincing in pain as she clutched her ribs.

"Liv, you don't have to do this," said Elliot gently. "I will make sure they bring him out alive."

Olivia shook her head as she stood up, letting out a moan of pain. "I need to be there for him."

Elliot didn't say another word as she shuffled over to the chair where her clothes were folded and her gun belt and badge was sitting on top.

"I can get these on myself."

Elliot rolled his eyes as he turned and walked out of the room as well.

The moment the door latched behind him, Olivia grabbed onto the chair for dear life, whimpering in pain and fighting back the tears in her eyes. Her hands clenched so hard they turned stark white.

"Get a hold of yourself," she mumbled as she reached out with a shaking hand and grabbed the bundle of clothes. "You gotta do this for him. You have to do this for your son…"

Slowly, and painfully, she shed herself of the hospital gown and in just as much agony pulled on her own clothes and supplies.

She had just finished tying her last sneaker when there was an impatient knock at the door. "We're leaving in three seconds!" Andy called to her.

"I'm coming right now."

Olivia straightened out, took a deep breath that made her wince, and slowly, carefully as to not aggravate her injuries furthor, made her way to the door.

She opened it to find an impatient Andy and a sympathetic Elliot. "You okay?" asked Elliot when he noticed the pained look on Olivia's face.

"She better be if she wants to play hostage negotiator. Let's go," Andy demanded and began walking away without a second look back.

"That was the guy you fell in love with?" Elliot muttered as he and Olivia began to follow.

"He looks good in a suit."

Elliot chuckled but his face quickly fell when she noticed she was wincing at every step. Andy glanced back and bit his lip for a moment before he turned back and walked over to them. Without a word, he took one of Olivia's arms and draped it around his shoulder and helped her to walk.

"I don't need your help," she argued.

Andy answered with a shrug. "Yeah well I notice you aren't pulling away."

Olivia rolled her eyes but nevertheless accepted the help he was offering without another word. They got to his car and Elliot opened the back door for them while Andy helped her in. He reached across her to grab her seatbelt.

"I got it," she muttered looking down. Andy paused for a moment before he nodded and pulled away, shutting the door behind her.

Andy got in the front while Elliot got in the passenger seat and without a word all three were off like a shot.

The whole hour and a half to Wildwood took them almost an hour and a half, over which time nothing was said sans Andy occasionally attempting to talk Olivia out of doing the negotiations. Olivia said nothing and merely looked out the window, struggling to come up with any sort of feasible explanation on what had turned Jeremy into this living monster.

He was such a good kid and Olivia tried her damndest to be a good parent. She had taken him on vacations, tucked him in at night, told him she loved him on a daily basis and meant it with all her heart…

Where had she gone wrong?

Silent tears flooded her eyes as Andy drove down the familiar street next to the boardwalk, the usually joyful hustle and bustle of the Summer tourists gone and in its place surveillance vans and police cars and ambulances, snipers on rooftops, cops and SWAT and Marshalls talking into hand held radios barking orders…

And it was all because of her son.

Andy parked his car a few attractions down and popped the button on the trunk.

All three got out of the car and headed towards the trunk where there was a bullet proof vest staring up at them.

"It'll be big on you but it's all I got," Andy offered as he handed the vests to Olivia.

"What about you?" Olivia asked.

"As far as he knows I'm just another Marshall," Andy explained as he shut the trunk. "Why turn his gun on me?"

"Andy, I've shown him pictures. He knows who you are."

Andy shrugged as he turned towards her. "There is one thing you need to be focused on and that is talking your son down, not worrying about your ex."

"I'm not focused on you, I just-."

"Good. Then let's move in."

Without another word Andy began walking towards the hotel. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other before they began to follow him.

"Hostage in room 342, optics in 344, surveillance in 346" a man in a black suit with a neat quaff of dark gray hair told Andy as soon as he and the Detectives approached. "First five floors have been evacuated."

"He made any requests?"

"None. He cut the rooms line and isn't picking up his cell."

Andy nodded before he turned to Olivia. "This is the perp's mother, names Olivia Benson, Detective at Manhattan SVU. That's her partner Elliot Stabler. She's gonna try to talk him down. Guys, this is Captain Stark, he's my immediate supervisor."

"Eckerson's talked about you a lot," Stark said with a nod as he shook Olivia's hand before turning to Elliot. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Let's drive down memory lane earlier and get out of his direct line of fire," Andy muttered as he looked up at the hotel. "We don't know who or what he's watching."

As the four began to make their way into the hotel, a familiar abandoned food vender stand right outside the hotel caught Olivia's eye.

"I'll be right up," she told the group before she rushed over to the stand.

"What the hell is she doing?" Andy asked Elliot as he looked between Olivia and her partner whose heart began breaking when he realized what was happening.

"She's getting a bag of Salt Water Taffy," Elliot muttered.

"Why the hell is she thinking about food right now?" Andy demanded. "I mean granted it's my favorite candy but now isn't a time to think about snacking."

Elliot turned towards Andy and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Salt Water Taffy is your favorite candy?"

"Yeah. I can eat a whole bag f it in two days but that's not the point, the point is-."

"Is that its Jeremy's favorite also," Elliot told him.

Andy's face fell for a moment before it turned back into a hard rock of anger. "I doubt a bag of candy is gonna make him give up the hostage."

"No but it may remind him that she's his mother and that once upon a time he was a sweet kid who's only problem in the world was his pee wee football helmet was a little uncomfortable."

Andy turned towards Elliot again. "He played football?"

"Defensive End. Pretty damn good at it."

Andy looked down at the floor again before he looked back up at Olivia who reemerged from the stand with a heaping bag of Salt Water taffy. "That was my position," muttered Andy softly.

"Well maybe you could have seen him play if you had cared even a miniscule amount about him."

Andy glared at him but remained silent as Olivia walked over to him, a large bag of taffy in her hand. "Sorry."

Andy waved off the apology. "It's fine. Let's just go."

Without another word the four of them walked into the building. Olivia ignored the nostalgia of being back in the hotel that held countless joyful and happy memories for her and Jeremy and followed Stark up to the surveillance room where Cragen and a handful of Marshalls were watching the monitor that showed the room where Jeremy was lounging on the bed watching the TV while a bruised and bloody Alex laid beside him bound to the bed, covered only with a blanket, her clothes shredded and in tatters around the room.

When Olivia's eyes fell on Alex, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "What did he do to her?" she whispered, tears pricking at her eyes.

Cragen's bark of "what the hell is she doing here?" turned all of their attention away from the monitor and on him.

"She's gonna try to talk him down," Elliot explained, holding his hands up in surrender.

"He just tried to kill you, Olivia!" Cragen yelled as he stormed over to the group.

"Captain, I know what he did but I'm not leaving here without my son. Alive."

Cragen's face fell as her words sank in. "Okay."

Olivia gave him a soft smile before they turned their attention to Stark and Andy who put on headphones.

"Call him, Liv," Cragen prompted. "He hasn't picked up for anyone else."

Olivia took a deep breath before she nodded. She took her phone from her pocket and quickly dialed her son's number and put it on speaker phone.

They all watched eagerly on the monitor as Jeremy glanced at his phone and smirked at the screen before he picked up.

"Sup, Mom," Jeremy chided. "Took you long enough to get here. Tell Dad I said hi and that I believe it was SO noble to give up his vest. I think he's still got a bit of a hard on for you." Jeremy let out a gasp of mock surprise. "Maybe you two will get back together and we can all be one big happy family!"

Olivia's eyes widened as she and Andy's eyes met briefly before she turned back to the monitor. After a moment Jeremy's cold laughter broke the stunned silence. "I can hear your jaw dropping, Mom. Harvard and MIT are ready to literally get down on bended knee and suck my dick if I even consider going to their school and there's Kinnect, Play Station eye, and a Wii camera here. You really think I can't rig up something to let me know what's going down on the streets or the rooftops."

"Get everybody off the streets!" Stark whispered harshly to Andy. "Order everyone to get inside the building now and tell our snipers to get lower!"

Andy quickly relayed the message to the teams on the ground but was unwilling to tear his eyes from the monitor in front of him.

Olivia swallowed hard before she willed herself to speak. "Jeremy, listen to me. You need to let Alex go."

"And the snipers shoot me the moment I open the door? Nah I think I'm good."

"Baby, no one will shoot you I swear to God no one will shoot you." Olivia's voice was breaking as she spoke. "But she's hurt and needs a doctor."

Jeremy chuckled and glanced towards the blonde on the bed. "Alex? She's fine. This bitch has handled a lot rougher."

As is to prove his point Jeremy leaned over and slammed his lips against Alex's who let out a muffled cry of pain. "Please stop," she cried when Jeremy pulled away. "You've done enough, please…"

Elliot's clenched his fists so tight he was amazed it didn't start to bleed and Cragen stood up from the bed and began to pace the room.

"Stop hurting her!" Olivia begged. "Jeremy, please!"

Jeremy laughed into the phone sending a shiver down her spine. "It's a little too late for that, Mom! This bitch has been hurt more than I can count!"

Olivia felt bile rise in her throat but she forced it down. "Jeremy, please-."

"If you come on over I'll tell you about it. I may even consider letting her leave this room. She may not be alive but I guess that's just a gamble you're gonna have to take."

Andy shook his head. "No."

"Fine."

"Olivia!"

They could hear the smile on Jeremy's face even without the monitor. "Good. Oh and Mom? Bring Dad too. I'm in the mood for a little family reunion. See you in a bit."

With that he hung up and threw the phone against the wall, shattering it on impact.

Olivia put the phone back in her pocket and turned towards Andy. "Are you insane, you can't go in there!" shouted Andy. "You aren't equipped to handle this kind of situation!"

"I've handled hostage situations before plus he's my son. I'm more equipped then anyone here," she argued.

Stark stormed up to them and shook his head. "You're not going in there nor am I sending my best man in there, Detective! That is not how we operate!" Stark yelled. "You find another way to get the hostage out alive!"

"First off," Cragen piped in as he too went over and joined them. "You do not speak to my Detectives like that. Second, she knows the perp better than anyone alive. I trust her with this." Cragen turned towards Olivia. "She'll get them out alive."

"Well you may be willing to sacrifice your people but I'm not! I'm not sending him in there!"

"She shows up without him they're both dead!"

"Then their blood is on your hands!"

"Knock it off!" Andy barked making both officers turn towards him, listening intently with his headphones. "Neither one of us may not have to go in there," he informed them, "Angelo has a shot. The blinds are open just enough for him to get a clean shot."

Olivia whipped towards him, her eyes wide. "You can't shoot at him!"

"I don't see another choice."

"That's my son!"

"Liv, he's my son too but-."

"No he is not your son!" Olivia barked. "You haven't even talked to him face to face once! I have been there every tantrum, every sickness, every time Jeremy needed someone! You were there for none of it because you decided playing cowboy was more important than helping to raise him!"

"You said it yourself, Liv! 'We're not house with a picket fence and 2.5 kids material', remember? You said it after I told you I wanted something more with you! You were the one who ran away when I got down on one knee and tried to give you a ring!" Andy shot back.

"So what if I didn't want to marry you! You still should of stepped up and at least acknowledge you had a kid and maybe pretended you gave two shits about him!"

"There was a day that went by that I wasn't thinking about either of you!"

"Then why not ever call? Or a hell even a card once or twice a year! Don't sit there and lie to me and tell me you care about anyone else but yourself!" Andy glared at Olivia who threw her own venomous glare right back at him. "You are not shooting my son." Her voice was full of such venom it sent shudders to all who had stopped and listened to their argument. "I am going in there, with or without you. Without you Alex and I will probably die. With you I can give her a chance and he can walk out in handcuffs instead of in a body bag. What's it gonna be?"

A thick silence enveloped the room as Andy looked down at her and her up at him. After a long down out silence Stark finally broke it. "What's it going to be is Eckerson is not-."

"I'll do it," he muttered softly.

"Eckerson-."

"It's my call," Andy told his captain. "I'm going in there."

Stark and Andy looked at one another for a moment before he shook his head. "Somebody get him a vest."

Andy smiled at his Captain and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll be fine, Capt. I promise.

Cragen walked over to Olivia and Elliot. "I hope you know what you're doing, Liv. If you or Alex gets hurt-."

"We'll be okay. I'll get her out," she promised before she turned to Elliot.

The two partners stared at one another before they embraced, both trying to hold back tears. "I could give two shits about Eckerson, but get out of there safe," he whispered to her. "You hear me?"

Olivia nodded against his shoulder. "Promise you won't let them hurt my Baby. No matter what he does to me or Alex or Andy promise me he'll walk out of that room alive."

"I promise," Elliot muttered softly. "I won't let anything happen to him."

The two held on for a moment longer before they released one another and Olivia turned towards Andy who now had on Stark's vest. "You good to go?"

Andy nodded. "Ready when you are."

Olivia grabbed the bag of candy and without another word or moment they left, shutting the door behind them.

Andy at once got between Olivia and the wall so that if Jeremy shot, he would take the bullet instead of her.

"Always the gentleman," Olivia said with a forced chuckle.

"Force of habit," he said, neither of them taking their eyes off the door where there son was. "I'm sorry about what I said in there."

Olivia shook her head. "You didn't say anything that wasn't true. If anything I should be the one saying sorry."

"You're more involved in this case then anyone. I'd be acting the same way. I _should_ be acting the same way…."

Olivia offered nothing as they stood in front of the door where Jeremy was hiding Alex. They looked at one another before they turned back towards the door. "Jeremy," Olivia called out from behind Andy. "It's mom. Please open the door."

There was a scuffle behind the door and Alex let out a cry of fright followed by footsteps.

"The sperm donor with you?" Jeremy asked, his voice coming from right behind the door.

"We're both here," Andy told him, his hand on his gun. "Let us in, Jeremy."

Jeremy chuckled. "Dad doesn't waste any time does he? Anyone else with you?"

"It's just us."

"I have a knife to Alex's throat. I find out you're lying and I will slice her neck open."

Olivia's hand clenched tight and she had to take a breath before she spoke. "It's just us, Jeremy, I promise. Please let us in."

There was a long pause before they heard the sounds of locks untumbling and the door was pushed open a crack.

Andy and Olivia looked at one another before they turned back towards the door ad opened it the rest of the way…

Please Review :-)


	12. Chapter 12

I own no one but my own people

Jeremy smirked as he looked at the faces of Olivia and Andy both trying to hide their shock as their son held a knife to a naked and bleeding Alex's throat.

"Welcome to the party," he said with a chuckle as he backed up into the room. "Drop your guns and feel free to come in."

Andy looked over Jeremy's face. He looked like Olivia almost to a T but those were his eyes. Those deep green that seemed to be lit up with a smirk every time he spoke. This was his son...

"I said." Jeremy broke Andy from his trance. "Throw down your weapons."

Andy swallowed hard as he shook his head about to speak to his son for the first time in his life. "Let her go and we'll drop our weapons."

Jeremy looked over at him and raised a brow. "Really? You're talking to your son for the first time and that's how you start out?"

"Well you're meeting your dad for the first time and he's your hostage, I think it pretty much evens itself out."

The two men looked at one another for a moment before Jeremy laughed, sending a shudder down everybodie's spine. "Why the hell didn't you hold onto this one, Mom? He's got a much better sense of humor then the other guys who tried to fuck you. Granted that sense of humor is gonna get Alex here killed but I think it's worth it." Jeremy pressed the knife up against a terrified Alex's throat, the blonde whimpering in dear at the prospect of death

"Jeremy, don't!" Olivia begged, making the mistake of taking a step forward.

Jeremy leapt back and held the blade tighter making several droplets of blood appear on the steel. "One more step and I cut her ear to ear!" he bellowed. "Now throw down your fucking weapons!"

"Okay!" Andy barked, holding up his hands in surrender. "Just don't do anything you're gonna regret!"

The younger male remained silent as both Olivia and Andy retrieved their side pieces, dropped the magazine from them and threw it to the ground.

"Ankle guns too," Jeremy demanded, "I know how Marshals think," nodding at Andy who reached down and unclasped his ankle gun and repeated the process.

Jeremy, still keeping a tight hold on Alex, finally moved out of the way of the door. "Welcome to my little slice of heaven. Don't forget to lock it."

Glancing at one another for a moment that seemed far too short for their liking, Andy and Olivia walked inside the hotel room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Andy and Olivia stood in a tense silence for what felt like a lifetime before Olivia finally cleared her throat and held up the bag of taffy. "I got you something," she told him gently. Jeremy leaned in closer to inspect it, still keeping a firm hold on Alex. "I remember it's your favorite."

Jeremy snatched the bag from Olivia and threw it to the floor. "The only one taking a trip down memory lane is you. I could give two shits about your nasty ass candy." He stomped on the pieces and smashed it into the carpet, grinning at the hurt look on his mother's face.

Jeremy reached into his pocket and pulled out a pistol, making both his parent's hearts began racing. "Jeremy, they have snipers all over out there," Andy told him. "You pull that gun out and you're getting a bullet."

Jeremy shrugged as he threw Alex to the ground and pointed the gun at the sniffling blonde. "You really think I'm walking out of this room alive anyway?"

"Yes," Olivia told him, taking a cautious step towards him. "I made them promise not to shoot."

Jeremy raised his brow as he stood in full view of the window and began to raise his gun at Olivia. Olivia jumped in front of him, knowing full and well she was blocking the snipers shot but she didn't care. Her son was not leaving with a bullet in his chest.

Jeremy chuckled as he lowered his gun and stepped out of the way again. "Jeremy, listen to me please," Olivia pleaded. "You have a lot of people who care about you."

"Name one."

"Me."

Jeremy scoffed as he grabbed Alex by the wrist and hoisted her up. "The only person who ever gave two shits about me is this little bitch right here." He put the gun to her head making her cry out in fear. "And look where it got her."

"Jeremy, please!" cried Alex. "You don't wanna do this!"

"Yeah I think I do."

He pulled the charger back on the gun and pressed the weapon tighter against her skull.

"Jeremy, don't!" Olivia pleaded as tears filled her eyes the same as Alex, knowing if he pulled that trigger not only Alex would be dead but her son would be as well.

"You pull that trigger, they shoot you!" Andy barked. "They'll be no reason for them to keep you alive!"

Jeremy shrugged. "You really think I give two shits? Let um kill me I'm ready to die." He dragged Alex in front of the window. "The question though is she and are you willing to lose your baby boy?"

Olivia dove in front of the window and spread her arms. She didn't care if she lost her badge over this, she would see her son walk out of this alive. Olivia could hear the shouts and screams from the observation room from here.

Olivia tried to hide her tears but to no avail. "Jeremy, I love you. I love you more than anyone else on this earth. Even after everything you've done, you're still my son."

Jeremy laughed as if Olivia had said something hilarious. "Everything I did? You still think I'm the villain here? That's the biggest piece of horseshit I ever heard!"

"_Eckerson, this guy is getting too dangerous_!" Andy jumped at the sudden shouting in his ear. He realized after a confused moment he still had his ear piece in and his Captain was speaking to him. "_I don't give a shit how good that piece of ass was, move that dumb bitch away from the window or I swear to God I'll order the shot to take her out too!"_

Andy didn't need the earpiece to hear the anger that erupted in her colleagues after Stark insulted Olivia. He felt his temper flare up at his Captain's words. You didn't insult her like that...

He ripped his ear piece out and stormed over to the window and yanked the curtains closed.

Jeremy narrowed his eyes in confusion as Andy turned towards him. "They were about to take your mother and you out because of how you're acting," he told Jeremy. "My Captain is so pissed at me right now he'd be willing to take a shot through the drapes on the off chance it hits you! You need to show us some faith, Jeremy. Let Alex go and we three can sit down and talk this out."

Andy walked over and put himself between Olivia and Jeremy in case he were to take a shot. "You obviously wanted to talk to me and Olivia together so lets talk. You knew holding an ADA hostage would make them force my attention on you and right now you got it.

Talk to me. Tell me what you want." Olivia couldn't be sure but she swore she heard tears in the Marshal's eyes. "Talk to me, Son."

Jeremy swallowed hard, his voice, as hard as he tried to hide it, was shaking when he spoke. "I want her to pay... for what she did to me."

"What Alex did?"

Jeremy shook his head and pointed his gun at Olivia. "Her. She ruined my life."

Olivia opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it. Andy was getting further with him then she could have.

Andy nodded. "Okay. And you can tell me. But if Alex has nothing to do with this then let her go. She was a means to an end. You wanted us here, you got us here. The snipers out there, they don;t give two shits about her. You got a top Marshall in here... they're not gonna chance shooting if the guns at my head."

Jeremy seemed to consider this for a moment as he looked between Jeremy and Olivia and he shook his head. "No. That bitch you fucked; she's gonna be my hostage."

Andy shook his head. "I can't let you do that, Jeremy. Use my instead."

"It's her or this blondes blood will be all over the fucking wall!"

"Okay, okay," Olivia spoke hastily, seeing the terrified look on Alex's face. "Just don't hurt her."

Andy opened his mouth to protest but Olivia shot him a fierce glare that told him to shut up before she turned back to Jeremy. "Use me as a shield, Jeremy." After a beat she added. "I know you won't hurt me."

"No promises," he said with a smirk.

Ignoring that last remark Olivia walked over to Jeremy and Alex. The moment she was in grabbing distance Jeremy threw Alex to the ground and grabbed Olivia. He pulled her against him tight and pressed the gun to her head. "Before you go, tell me this, Baby." Alex looked up at him, her body trembling with tears falling down her face. "Tell me who owns you."

"You- you do."

Jeremy chuckled before he nodded towards the door. "Get the fuck out of here and shut the door on the way out."

She stood up and went to grab her clothes but Jeremy shook his head. "No, no. Walk out like the repulsive bitch you are." Alex looked over at Olivia who nodded. "Go, Alex. We'll be fine."

Alex stood still a moment longer before Jeremy slammed the barrel into Olivia's head. "Get the fuck out of here!" She raced out of the room, remembering his instruction to shut the door and ran into Elliot and Fin, collapsing in the latter's arms. "She's still in there!" she cried as Elliot wrapped a blanket around the sobbing trembling blonde. "You gotta get her out!"

"We will we will," Elliot assured her. "Come on, we need to get you to a hospital."

"But what about Olivia?"

Elliot took her face and lifted it so she was looking in his eyes. "Listen to me, Alex. That woman in there is my best friend. I won't let anything happen to her and I will get her out of this unharmed," he promised her with such devotion it made Alex almost believe him. She sniffed and nodded and finally allowed Fin to take her out of the hotel to the ambulance waiting outside but not before Elliot told Fin to stay with her in case, a surge of fury raged through him as he spoke, Alex needed someone from SVU..

Elliot quickly made his way back to the observation room where he saw the same situation he and Fin had left. "What's happening?" he demanded Cragen, the only person in the room he trusted turning his attention towards the screen in front of them.

"Andy's trying to get him to talk about why he hates Olivia so much."

"They get a shot open yet?"

Cragen shook his head. "No but I think Andy's right though. I had to talk Stark down from firing through the drapes just to prove a point."

Elliot threw a glare of disgust at the Marshal before he turned back to his own Captain. "I promised Olivia that Jeremy would walk out of there alive. They can't kill him, Captain. No matter what he did, he's still Olivia's kid."

"I know I know..." Cragen took a deep breath. "I think he just wants to be heard. He showed good faith by letting Alex go. Now we just gotta hope he does the same with Andy and Olivia."

Back in the room Olivia was trying her hardest to seem like she wasn't frightened of the person holding the gun to her head. This was her son. There was no way she would hurt her... right?

"There," said Andy once the door had latched behind Alex, his heart pounding hard against his rib cage wanting nothing more then to get Olivia away from the gun. "Now it's just us three. But you really want protection? Use a marshal instead of a Detective. They'll be afraid to even aim the guns at you."

"Why do you care so much about if she's in trouble or not?" Jeremy narrowed his eyes in confusion before he smirked at him. "Don't tell me you still feel something for the bitch."

Andy's silence answered his son's question. He laughed at Andy and shook his head in disgust. "Oh my God you do! Wow... I gotta say, I thought you had better taste then that. She told me once how you actually proposed to her the night you found out you fucked her pregnant. You were gonna wait a week until Valentines Day but you decided then would be more perfect. She turned you down for, what was the exact reason again, Mom?"

Olivia licked her lips as she repeated the line she told Andy when he asked to spend the rest of her life with him. "I... I told neither of us are house with a picket fence and 2.5 kids material."

Jeremy nodded before he turned towards Andy who appeared just as hurt hearing the words again as he did the first time. "I could have grown up with a father but she didn't wanna be tied down. She was selfish and I got the blunt of her decision."

"It wasn't all her fault, Jeremy. She said I was more then welcome to be apart of your life," Andy told him. "She didn't want you growing up without a father. The reason you didn't have one was because I couldn't stand being around her and not being with her without my heart being ripped to shreds. I was the selfish one, not her."

Olivia swallowed hard as Andy took a deep breath. "I should have set aside my feelings for her. I'll never forgive myself for not being there."

Jeremy shook his head, refusing to see fault in anyone else besides Olivia. "She should have said yes to marrying you if she was so concerned about me but she didn't care. She never gave two shits about me!"

"Jeremy that's not true," Olivia pleaded not for her life but for her son to believe she really did love him. "Ever since the Doctor put you in my arms I've loved you and I never stopped."

"Stop lying to me!" he bellowed, making her wince. "You never loved me!"

"Yes I do. I do, Jeremy, I love you!"

"If you loved me then why did you let her rape me?!" he screamed, tears brewing in his green eyes. "If you care as much about me as you say then why did you keep leaving me alone with the woman who would fuck me every time you left!"

The room filled with a silence that cut through them each like a knife, the only sound being Jeremy's heavy breathing.

Olivia struggled to process what he had just screamed at her. "You... you were raped?"

"Erica Welkom," Jeremy spat. Even to this day that name made him shudder. "I was nothing. I was her 'little tiger'," he spat. He wiped his tears away before he continued. "I begged her every time to stop and she told me every time she knew I liked it. That it was my fault and she'd tell you what a dirty boy I was being if I told anyone."

The tears flew from Olivia's eyes as his words sank in. Her little boy had been raped by the woman Olivia paid to take care of him while she was off saving children from the same thing her son had been going through.

"Jeremy." Her voice shook like a leaf in a hurricane. "Baby, I had no idea."

"You should have figured it out!" he shouted "But you were always off helping other boys and girls when that same thing was happening right under your own nose but you didn't care! You never FUCKING cared!"

Jeremy threw Olivia to the ground and trained the gun on her. Andy took a step towards her but Jeremy aimed the gun at him. "One more fucking step and I blow both your fucking heads off!" he screamed, his eyes so like his father wide with madness.

Andy swallowed hard as he began feeling that same high he got each time he was about to do something that could easily end with him dead.

Normally he'd already be scrabbling on the floor with the guy, unless Andy had shot him far earlier on in the meeting, but now he had someone he generally cared about in the cross fires and he found himself torn between wanting to make a move towards Jeremy but not wanting Olivia to pay the price for his rush.

Jeremy turned back towards Olivia who was shaking as tears streamed down her face. "Jeremy," she breathed, "I had no idea. If I had-."

"But you didn't," he interrupted taking a step towards her, "and you should have. But hey, don't worry about it." A sadistic smile appeared on his face that made Olivia fear for his sanity far more then what she was fearing already. "I got her back. Every time I fucked one of my pray, every time I watched the life leave their eyes, every time I'd throw down Alex and fuck that bitch bloody, it was the both of you. I got you both back for what you did to me..."

Jeremy smirked at Olivia as he reached for his jeans where a noticeable bulge had begun to form. "I heard she's in jail somewhere in Jersey because one mother actually loved her son enough to realize what was going on so I can't make her truly suffer for what she did to me." He undid his front button. "but I can make you..."

_NOW!_ Andy screamed at himself when he saw Jeremy point the weapon at the ground while he was trying to undo his jeans. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Andy started to sprint towards Jeremy who quickly turned and saw what his father was doing. He raised his gun at Andy just as Olivia, who finally had her chance, grabbed her own ankle gun that Jeremy had forgotten she also carried.

Olivia fired at and hit Jeremy's leg just as Jeremy fired at Andy, the pain and jolt from his mothers shot making him miss Andy's chest and made the bullet lodge in his father's shoulder and drop the gun.

Olivia stood up, keeping her gun trained on Jeremy and went over and kicked Jeremy's gun away.

"Andy, you okay?" she called out, her breast heaving as she tried to come down from the excitement..

"It's just my shoulder, I'm fine," Andy groaned, applying pressure to the wound. "Help him."

kneeled down beside his leg and began to apply pressure, knowing in seconds the door would be slammed open and Marshals would be flooding the room.

"I hate you!" Jeremy screamed trying to jerk his leg from her grasp but she held tight. "I hate you, you stupid bitch!"

His words brought tears to Olivia's eyes but she continued to hold pressure to his leg.

The door slammed open and several Marshals flooded the room. Half immediately descended on Jeremy while two grabbed Olivia and yanked her away from him while the Marshals ran to Andy who insisted he was okay.

"Don't hurt him!" Olivia pleaded over the confusion as SWAT handled her son in the roughest way she had ever seen seeing at least one punch fly. "Please don't hurt him! Get OFF me!"

"Let go of her!" Elliot's voice bellowed over the others as he and Cragen sprinted into the room

Elliot took Olivia from the Marshals and wrapped his arms around her while she sobbed in his shoulder. "It's okay," he whispered as he gently stroked her hair.

"Please," she begged through her sobs. "Please don't let them hurt him!"

Elliot swallowed hard, continuing to whisper comforting words that brought no comfort to her as he watched as the Marshals handled Jeremy far rougher then what was legally allowed, not stopping until Andy barked at them, reminding them that their prisoner was his son.

After that they picked him up and forced him to all but run out of the room, all the while him screaming that he hated Olivia while she continued to beg them not to hurt her son...

Please Review :-) One or two chapters left, depending on how I wanna split it up.


	13. Chapter 13

I own no one but my own people

Olivia took a long swig of the rum, figuring she had downed at least half a bottle by now. It'd be cheaper if she went home to drink but she couldn't. Too many memories of her and Jeremy before she had ruined his life. Nor would they let her visit him in the hospital. The Marshals had him under lock and key, no one but key medical information in or out.

Olivia had fought them tooth and nail and it wasn't until Andy had told his fellow Marshals to let Olivia see him 'or else' did they let her in.

Jeremy, however, had point blank refused to see his mother. Olivia assumed it was because he was ashamed or embarrassed but he had his doctors tell her that wasn't the case at all and that it was because he 'wanted to make the bitch know what it feels like when someone who's supposed to love you doesn't.'

Olivia tried to pretend that wasn't the most horrible thing anyone, perp or otherwise, had ever said to her.

So afterwards she had given her statement to Cragen, she didn't want anything to do with the Marshals who had been one order away from killing her son, and hightailed it back to Manhattan.

She went to the bar closest to her apartment, sat down, ordered a Rum straight, and hadn't looked back since.

"You doing okay?"

Olivia turned towards the person who had interrupted her steady line of drinking and she saw Andy with layers of medical gauze and his left arm in a sling.

"They let you out this early?" asked Olivia as he took a seat besides her.

Andy shrugged. "Not the first time I've been shot, it's not vital... I stay long enough for them to give me a prescription of the good stuff and I'm good to go. Vodka on the rocks please," he called out to the bartender who gave him a nod letting him know he heard his order. Andy turned towards Olivia. "You want anything?"

"I'll take another glass of Pyrat."

Andy relaid her order to the bartender before he turned back to Olivia who finished off the last of her glass of amber liquid. They sat in silence for several seconds before Andy spoke. "I'm sorry," he began softly, "that I wasn't there for any of this. Maybe if I had been-."

"It's not your fault," Olivia told him. "Believe it or not, he was actually a pretty well adjusted kid until his babysitter abused him. He was fine not having his father around. If anyone's to blame it should be me."

"You didn't do anything."

"Exactly my point." Olivia sighed as another glass was placed in front of her. "I should have recognized the signs. I deal with abused children everyday, Andy. Looking back all the signs were there, all the hints... But I didn't see it."

"Hindsight is always 20/20, Liv," Andy told her gently. "And it's always different when you're dealing with your own household."

"I still should have recognized what was going on. Because I didn't 8 people are dead, Kathleen is gonna be blind out of one eye for the rest of her life, Alex is just... she's gonna be all types of screwed up, and he's going to go to jail for the rest of his life."

Andy reached over and gently rubbed her shoulders. "Everything's gonna be okay, Liv."

Olivia mustered a sad chuckle as she turned towards him. "Not it's not."

Andy watched as she turned back towards her drink. He let his gaze linger on her for several moments longer before he turned back towards his own drink. "I did mean what I said in there by the way. About how selfish it was for me to let my feelings for you get in the way of helping to raise Jeremy. I should have dealt with the heartache and been there for my son."

Olivia turned towards him as he took the first sip of Vodka. "You actually meant that? That the reason why you couldn't stick around was because you were too in love with me?"

Andy nodded as he took another drink. "I didn't wanna be so close to you without actually being with you. It was torture."

"Then why didn't you ever come back after you got over me?"

"Because that would imply I ever did get over you."

Olivia paused , her glass halfway to her mouth. After she let his words sink in she turned towards him tears gathering in her eyes. "Please tell me you didn't just say what I think you did."

His silence gave her the answer.

"Jesus Chris, Andy!" she barked as she slammed her drink down. "You really think now, of all times, would be good time to suddenly rekindle a romance that happened nineteen years ago? What, did you think you were gonna come back, proclaim your love and I'd jump into your arms and tell you I loved you too and we'd ride off into the sunset together?"

Andy cringed at the harsh tone. He wasn't expecting something that picturesque but he didn't expect to get yelled at either. "Liv, just calm down. Look I know the timing sucks-."

"Ya think?" She downed the last of her rum before she got off from the bar stool and stormed off. Andy threw a ten spot on the bar and hurried out after her. "Olivia, will you just wait?" he shouted at the retreating Detective. "Let me talk to you!"

"I don't wanna talk!" She stood at the curb and waved her arm, hoping that a cab would drive by and pick her up.

Andy went and stood in front of her, blocking her view from the street. "Well I do."

Olivia sighed as Andy put his hands in his pockets and looked down at her. "I know that you're hurting right now with all that's going on but that doesn't change the fact that I still care about you."

Olivia crossed her arms and threw him the sharpest glare she could muster. "Facts? You wanna talk facts? Okay how about the fact that you left me to raise a child on my own for eighteen years? How about the fact that you didn't call your son once? How about the fact you couldn't even send a Goddamn card to let him know his father actually gave two shits about him!"

"I wanted to-."

"But you didn't." Olivia sniffed away more tears as she ran a hand through her hair. "You didn't and honestly, Andy, I'm not the one who was hurt. We broke up, I thought you moved on, it happens. I didn't care that I never saw you again but Jeremy cared about the fact his father abandoned him. And I don't think I can ever forgive you for hurting him like that."

A cab pulled in front of the two and Olivia walked around Andy without another word.

Just as her hand grabbed the handle Andy spoke top her. "42,386 dollars."

Olivia narrowed her eyes as she turned back towards him. "What?"

Andy turned towards her. "That's how much I have saved in his college savings plan," he told her. "I know a lot of eighteen year old's are still in high school and I was afraid if it hit then he'd use it all on stupid crap so I had an Accountant of mine set it up so it gets wired directly into the school he would have gone to for tuition, books, dorm rooms, and then he gets 400 a month to spend on whatever he wants."

Olivia's eyes widened as Andy walked over to her. "I opened that the day I found out you were pregnant and I've been adding every single spare cent I had into it for the past eighteen years." He shrugged. "Figured it'd be a nice surprise for him when he got a letter from the school saying everything expensive has been taken care of. I know it doesn't make up for a lot of shitty things I did but I figured its a start."

Olivia stared at him, her eyes searching his, struggling to find anything that told her that it was a lie but nothing. "You... you actually saved up that much for him?"

Andy nodded and Olivia shook her head in disbelief. "I... I can't believe. Hell I thought you forgot you had a kid to be honest..."

"There wasn't a day I didn't think about either one of you," he told her as he took a step closer towards her. They stared at one anothers eyes for a moment before Andy reached out and wrapped his hands around her waist. She didn't pull away. "It's too late for me and Jeremy, I know that. But it's not too late for us, Liv."

They were both thrown into silence for what felt like an eternity. Slowly Andy leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Olivia stood stunned for a moment before she relaxed and kissed him back. IT was slow and sweet but neither one felt like there had been a eighteen year gap between kisses and it felt as familiar as if the had kissed five minutes ago.

Olivia pulled away first and sighed as she leaned her forehead against his. "This doesn't mean we're back to the way things were before."

"I know," he breathed as he held her closer. "I wouldn't expect anything more."

"Good. Now Andy?"

"Yeah?"

Olivia looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "Tell me how to get our son back too."

Andy, having no answer for her, merely kissed her again.

…

It had been three long months since that incident in the Jersey Hotel. Olivia and Andy pulled together every last cent they saved up to get him the best possible lawyer who had fought tooth and nail to get every single aspect of the case thrown out due to technicalities and filing every motion known to the legal world to get bits and pieces of evidence thrown out.

Of course since he had shot at a Marshall and kidnapped an ADA, they weren't going easy on Jeremy either, despite the fact he's a son of a Cop and Marshall. They were hitting him hard with every single trick in the book and refused to relent in their blows.

But even with the best lawyer his parents could afford, Jeremy didn't want to plead not guilty because that would imply he was embarrassed or ashamed of what he had done, and he had never been more proud of his accomplishments in his life.

So he agreed to plead guilty to the charges, and, as promised to himself, he would do it with a smile.

"In the matter of The People of the State of NY versus Jeremy Benson, how does the defendant agreed?" the judge asked, not even trying to hide the disdain in his voice.

"Guilty, your honor," said Jeremy with a smirk.

One row behind him, Olivia and Andy sat behind him, both ignoring the victims family along with their colleagues who sat on the other side of the court house.

They both also ignored the news crew who filled the courtroom to it's absolute breaking point.

Olivia had been bombarded with news crews since it broke that a son of a SVU Detective was the lone criminal in a slew of some of the most brutal rape and murders New York City had ever seen.

She, along with all of her colleagues, told the News that Olivia had no idea Jeremy had been the killer but that didn't stop people from yelling at her on the street.

But hopefully after today this would stop.

Even though Olivia knew Jeremy had committed the crimes and she knew he was taking a plea, it still hurt to hear her son, her baby, say out loud he had been responsible for those horrible things.

Tears pricked at her eyes but as she went to wipe them away she felt someone's hand intertwine within hers. She glanced over and he gave her a soft smile. Olivia tried to return it but it was no use. She couldn't even muster a grimace at this point.

Both turned back towards the front of the courtroom where the Judge nodded as he glanced down at the paperwork. "I understand there's a plea bargain in place?" the judge said to Barba.

"There is. The People are satisfied that the terms have been met, Your Honor," Barba answered.

"Very well. Mr. Benson... Your mother, a very distinguished Detective, has appeared in hundreds of Victims stead, many in my courtroom. I am sure she is as disgusted and appalled at your crimes as is nearly everyone in this courtroom, including myself. The fact you choose to torture and murder innocent people before they've been given a chance to live, sickens me, so don't let the sentence fool you, Mr. Benson. If NY still had the death penalty, you would bet your ass you'd be at the top of the list.

Unfortunately I can't give the victims of your crime and their families the satisfaction of watching you die with a needle in your arm on a gurney and it is with severe disgust that I hereby sentence you to eight life sentences, to be served concurrently, in Rikers Island. Bailiff, take Mr. Benson into custody. We're adjourned."

With a bang of the gavel it was done.

Olivia struggled to hide her sobs as several officers came over to her son whose face hadn't changed. He was still smug and had a smirk on his face, not even a glimmer of fear or remorse in his eyes. Jeremy turned around to face Olivia who stood up from the bench along with Andy. She reached out to hug him and he immediately pulled away from her.

"Jeremy, please!" Olivia begged as the cops waited for him and his mother to have several more seconds together. "You're my son! I love you!"

"Stop lying to me. You never loved me, you lying cunt." Jeremy leaned in, a particularly cruel nasty scowl on his face. "And I'm NOT! Your fucking son!"

Tears rolled down her face as the cops grabbed Jeremy by the arms and began to lead him off. At the last second he turned towards Alex who was sitting in the victims side with a smirk and blew her a kiss before he disappeared out of the courtroom, the doors slamming behind them.

Andy immediately wrapped his arms around Olivia as her knees buckled and a sob ripped past her throat. "It's alright," he whispered into her ear as she clung to him. "It's gonna be alright."

Olivia shook her head as the sobs finally overtook her, no longer caring who saw her or what they would write about her in this evenings newspaper. "He didn't even let me say goodbye! He wouldn't even let me hug him!"

Andy gently stroked her hair as her sobs continued. "I know. It's gonna be okay, Liv. Everything's gonna be okay..."

They stayed like that, wrapped in the comfort one anothers embrace could give them, for several minutes, neither caring how it looked to anyone else who was watching.

Finally her sobs subsided into silent streams of tears. She looked up at Andy who gazed down at her with a sad smile. "You wanna get going?"

Olivia sniffed and nodded as she pulled away from his touch and moved past him to get to the now almost abandoned court room. Alex was leaning against the front door appearing nervous as Olivia approached her.

"Liv, I've gotta talk to you," Alex told her as she wrung her fingers together. "It's important."

"Not now, Alex," Olivia told her a bit more crossly then she had intended. "Where's Elliot?"

"Pulling the car around back so you can avoid the media circus but I REALLY have to talk to you."

"And I REALLY have to do something right now."

Without another word spoken, Olivia pushed past the blonde with Andy hot on her heels. "Liv, what's going on?" asked Andy gently as Olivia walked down the hallway of the white marble building not towards the unknown back door but the front of the courthouse where the large multitude of news cameras and reporters were stationed.

"I love him but he didn't show a single scrap of remorse for his victims. I gotta do something to make this right," said Olivia as she pushed open the heavy doors.

The moment she showed her face she was all but blinded by the camera flashes and deafened by the reporters shouts. She held up her hands to silence the reporters before she took a deep breath. "I won't say my son has some some pretty horrible things," she began, "because horrible can't even begin to describe what he did to those women and to his one male victim. I know a lot of people are angry at me for sticking by him after he was arrested but he's my son and will always be my son until the day I'm dead and buried, no matter what things he's done.

There's been rumors that he was sexually abused by his babysitter when he was younger and that is true. It's not an excuse on any part and I would appreciate it if the news didn't run it like I'm making it out to be one. He grew up hating her, hating women and hating... hating me for not seeing it. And unfortunately, eight young lives paid the price for me not seeing the signs of abuse I see every day in other children."

Olivia paused to catch her breath as she glanced around the cameras and recorders surrounding her. "I know that nothing I say or do can bring your loved ones back from the dead or take away the hell my son put them though," she continued. "And I saw my sons face in there when the verdict was handed down. He felt no remorse for what he had done, no pity for the lives he destroyed, no apathy, no nothing... And I'm gonna do my part to let the victims know that someone DOES care about them."

Jeremy's father has been saving up for Jeremy's college education since the day he found out I was pregnant. What started as lose change in a pickle jar has grown into an amount of over 42,000 dollars, which will be given to the Childhood Advocacy Center in Manhattan, an organization that helps children deal with crimes committed against them and gives them the help my Son never got."

I know a lot of people will be saying that money deserves to go to the family but honestly I don't feel that way. If it was my son who was a victim and the mother of the person who murdered him gave me money, I would feel insulted and I would feel like she thinks my pain is something that can be bought or measured in a monitory amount and it's not. If any of the victims family wishes to get their share, a little over 5,200, please stop by the Manhattan SVU Squad by Friday and nothing else will be said on the matter."

Again, words can't describe how deeply apologetic I am for what my son has put you and your families through but I am truly, truly, sorry. Thank you."

With that she walked away with the mass of reporters with Andy besides her. "You okay?"

"Like you said, it's not like Jeremy's going to be needing it," Olivia muttered softly as Andy held the door open for her where they met Alex once more.

"Liv, this is really important that I talk to you," said Alex as she began walking with the two of them towards the back where Elliot was now parked and waiting.

"Not now, Alex."

"Olivia, please-!"

Olivia twisted around, her eyes narrowed in anger. "My son was just hauled away for the rest of his life for doing unspeakable horrific acts because he was mad at me. Forgive me if I'm not in a chatty mood right now!"

"But this is important!"

"And, by the way, I still haven't forgotten the fact that you slept with a teenager!"

"He was eighteen!"

"He was still a teenager!"

Olivia sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Just leave me alone, Alex. I know you were hurt by him and I'm sorry but... just leave me alone."

Olivia turned and began to walk away. Andy gave Alex a sympathetic look before he too turned and began walking down the all but abandoned courthouse.

Alex took a deep breath and licked her lips before she told them both the one thing that had been plaguing her since she received the news yesterday from her Doctor. "I'm pregnant!" she blurted out.

Please Review :-)


	14. Chapter 14

I own no one but my own people

A/N Whoo Hoo! So we're FINALLY at the end of this story! Hooray! It's taken like a LOT longer then it should have but whatcha gonna do? Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers the follwoers, the favoriters, and the ones who just added to the numbers on the hit numbers. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. As far as I can tell, there's NEVER been a story like this anywhere on in the SVU fandom so it means a lot to me that everyone was willing to try something new that got such positive feedback and by doing so you opened the doors to others two may want to step outside the box a little bit.

So that's my speal and like I said, I really hope you enjoy reading the final chapter, and, for the final time, I hope you enjoy :-)

**17 Months Later, Rikers Island**

"Benson," the guard shouted as he walked down the long hallow hall to Jeremy's cell, " you got a visiter!"

Jeremy groaned in annoyance as he pulled away from his now sniveling cellmate, a low-level drug dealer who had killed one of his customers who had pulled a gun on him, and pulled his shiv away from his cellmates ass, a place Jeremy had conquered more than once already since they had moved him in.

"We'll finish this later," Jeremy whispered as he gave the crying man a kiss on the ear before he stood up and readjusted his prison jumpsuit pants.

The guard reached the door just as Jeremy finished readjusting himself and eyed the crying man on the floor wearily. "You okay?" he asked the man.

"He's fine," Jeremy said with a smirk as he turned to look at his cellmate as he pushed his hands through the small hole on the door so he could be cuffed. "He just thought he was a badass and had to be told the truth."

The guard sighed as he unlocked the door and shook his head as he cuffed Jeremy's hands together. "Real estate is at a premium right now, Benson. You gotta start getting along otherwise I'm gonna be locking your ass up in solitary."

"I do get along with people," Jeremy protested as the guard unlocked the door. "It's just they don't get along with me."

The guard groaned as he shut and locked the heavy metal door behind him before he cuffed his feet and ran a chain from his ankle cuffs to his handcuffs. He turned towards the crying man on the floor. "I'll get you moved before the day is out, alright?"

Jeremy clicked his tongue in disappointment before he turned to look at the man. "Guess I'll have to get in all my fun before that."

"And Mr. Benson will be going to solitary, again, for the rest of the evening!" the guard barked with a sharp glare tossed towards Jeremy who rolled his eyes once more as the guard gave him a not so gentle push towards the door that led to the visitors.

Prisoners who got life in prison didn't have designated visiting days. They were able to have visitors any day from nine AM to seven PM and Jeremy had come to expect his one visitor every Saturday at six PM.

_Guess the bitch has time for me now_ Jeremy thought bitterly as the guard led him through the familiar maze of hallways until he came to the visiting room. There was no one else in there that early except Olivia who was at the last both, furthest away from the Guards with a sad smile on her face as she watched Jeremy walk towards the booth.

The guard undid the chain and sat him down before he undid his hand cuffs and cuffed one to the table in front of him. He picked up the receiver as did Olivia.

"Hey," Olivia greeted gently with a soft smile. "How you doing?"

Jeremy shrugged carelessly. "I got myself thrown in solitary again."

Olivia sighed and shook her head. "Jeremy, you can't."

"Can't what?" he challenged. "I'm already in here for life. Might as well have some fun in here while I'm at it. And I gotta tell you, my new cellmate..." Another smirk, "he's definitely fun."

Olivia felt her heart sank. "You... you raped him?"

"I'm pretty sure he consented. Of course it was hard to tell through all the screaming..."

Olivia shook her head in disgust. "Jeremy, you gotta stop this. You can't... you're hurting people." She finished with a tear in her eye that she wiped away. "Please. Be angry at me, fine, but just stop hurting people."

"You should talk about hurting people!" he snapped with venom. "How many times you hire that bitch to come watch me? Trust me, I think that hurt more than his ass getting a cock in it."

"Jeremy-."

"Speaking of getting cock in ass, you still dating Dad?"

Olivia bit her tongue against arguing. More than half of her visits ended with them arguing and today she didn't want to be angry or agitated or upset when she left. She had something way too important to do. "Yes," she told him as she held up her hand to show a golden ring with a good-sized diamond nestled on top of it. "We got engaged three days ago," she said with a grin.

Jeremy raised his eyes as he leaned forward to inspect the diamond ring and let out a low whistle. "Damn. Dad's got some money. Isn't that nice? Something he gave to you that no one else can hand off to some feminazi man hater association?"

"You couldn't use it and you needed to make restitution. You hurt a lot of people, Jeremy, I was just trying to make it right," Olivia told him with a sigh, speaking like it was a tedious line in a play.

This wasn't the first time Jeremy brought up the college fund that Olivia had given away but Olivia was tired of hearing it.

"Nothing needed to be made right!" Jeremy challenged. "Those bitches all deserved what they got, every one of them!"

"Jeremy, I'm not gonna argue with you," Olivia snapped. "I don't wanna spend the time I have with you fighting!"

"Well then maybe you should just leave!"

"Jeremy wait!" pleaded Olivia as Jeremy stood up. I... I don't wanna fight with you."

Jeremy eyed his mother before he sat back down and put the receiver back to his ear. After a moment of watching his mother with tears in her eyes a cruel smirk curled on his lips. "It's amazing. Before you never wanted to talk and didn't care about arguing. Now that there's a protective shield in front of you wanna act like everything is perfectly okay."

"Jeremy."

"But you wanna know what I think it is?" he hissed softly as he leaned forward. "I think you were just scared before. You fought back because you knew what I was capable of and that you deserved more than all of those bitches got so you wanted to challenge me. You wanted to show you were just as powerful."

He stood up and slammed his fist on the glass, smirking when Olivia jumped back. "You're fucking lucky this sheet of glass is in between us! If I had killed that Kathleen instead of just blinding her, you would have been next on my list, you disgusting bitch! I would have done things that would have given you nightmares every single night for the rest of your life!"

He pounded on the glass again and this time two guards stormed over and jerked his arms behind his back and dragged him away from the visitors room, leaving Olivia in tears and trembling at the words her son had thrown at her.

After a minute or so of sitting in the hard metal back chair she got up and signed out on the clipboard, retrieved her belongings, and headed out of the prison.

XxXxX

"Alexandra, I know you wish to wait for others but-!"

"Mother, she'll be here!" Alex repeated for what felt the hundredth time as she bounced her daughter, Rebecca Mantua Cabot on her lap and planted a kiss on her head. "She wanted to be her for her birthday cake."

Lillian Verona Rockwell nee Cabot rolled her eyes and took a dignified tiny sip of hot tea, ignoring the nervous look exchanged between Andy and Alex. Where was Olivia? She had already missed dinner and she was close to missing her granddaughters first birthday cake as well.

"Quite frankly," Lila said with an air of snobby dignity. "I don't know why on earth you invited her."

"Mother, lets not get into this tonight, please?"

"It's bad enough you getting together with her son who was only eighteen but then he did all those repulsive crimes and got you pregnant out of wed lock..." Lila shook her head in disgust. "But if I was you, I'd want to stay as far away from that family as possible."

"Olivia didn't do anything," Andy snapped. "She has as much as right to see Rebecca as you do."

"Rebecca is part of their family as well," added Alex defensively.

"Well then it's clear she takes after the side of her family who doesn't have criminals who put the Boston Strangler to shame."

Andy shook his head and threw his napkin down and stood up from the table. "You know you're so damn-!"

But whatever Lila was, no one ever found out because at that moment there was a gentle knock on Alex's front door.

"Mother, stop it. Andy, shut up," Alex warned as she got up from her chair. She readjusted Rebecca to hold her more comfortably and walked over to the door to open it, revealing a smiling Olivia with a large package wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper.

Rebecca's eyes lit up and she began a series of happy sounding coos as she reached out for Olivia.

But something was off. The smile she had on her lips was overshadowed by the redness and puffiness of her eyes.

Alex's smile fell when her eyes landed on Olivia. "You okay?" she asked gently so not to alert Lila and Andy.

"I saw him today," she told Alex with a shuddering breath. "He... he said some stuff that I just... it got to me."

Alex's face fell as she shifted Rebecca to the other hip. "What'd he say?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not today. You don't need to hear that kind of crap when it's your daughters birthday."

Alex hesitated but she eventually accepted what Olivia had told her.

"And... and does he know? About Rebecca?" asked Alex with hitched breath. She knew it was almost impossible but she was terrified of Jeremy finding out about her daughter and doing something to hurt Rebecca.

"I haven't told him in the past year, I don't plan on telling him anytime soon," Olivia reassured her with a soft smile.

Alex smiled back. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

They smiled at each other once more before Alex moved out of the way for Olivia and her present. "You wanna come in? You missed dinner but we still got cake."

''Cake is always good," Olivia said with a grin as Alex moved out of the way for Olivia.

Rebecca let out another loud squeal as she all but launched herself from Alex's grasp to try to get to Olivia who laughed and set the large wrapped present on the floor and took the smiling babbling girl from Alex.

She kissed her several times on the cheek which made Rebecca laugh which brought a bright smile to Olivia's face. "Hey, beautiful!" Olivia cooed as Alex picked up the present on the floor. "You miss Grandma Liv?"

A series of happy babbles confirmed that she had as the two girls finally made their way into the kitchen. Upon seeing her fiancee Andy got up from the chair and headed over towards her. "Hey," he said softly as he kissed her on the cheek. "You okay?" he asked gently.

Olivia shrugged, handing off Rebecca to Alex who sat her down gently in her high chair. She draped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Lets get out of here," she whispered gently. "This Friday. Bahamas, Paris, LA, Vegas, anywhere you wanna go."

Andy narrowed his eyes in confusion. "For one day?"

Olivia shook her head. "Two weeks. I got a lot of vacation time so why not?"

"Because since Jeremy's been locked up ou haven't missed a single Saturday visit with him."

Olivia swallowed hard as she looked up into the eyes that were a mirror of her sons. "I don't think I'm gonna be visiting for a while."

Andy's face fell as he looked over Olivia's face, hating Jeremy for whatever he had said or did to make his fiancée this upset.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead. "We'll talk about it later okay?"

Olivia offered a sad smile and nodded in agreement. "Later."

They gave each other a chaste kiss on the lips before they both sat down in their respectable seats with Lila eying them darkly but holding her tongue as Alex was bringing over the chocolate sheet cake decked out in pink and yellow frosting.

Alex set it down on the table and lifted Rebecca out from her high chair. Andy got the lights and the small family gathered around the cake and began to sing. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, Dear Rebecca! Happy birthday to you!"

The people gathered around the small table clapped and cheered as the one year old girl with pond green eyes and light-colored hair in two pigtails merely looked confused at those who were cheering.

"Ready?" Alex cooed as she held the baby close enough to the candle to blow it out without hurting herself. "One, two, three, blow!"

With some assistance from her mother, Rebecca blew out the candles followed by another round of cheering.

As Olivia watched Alex set Rebecca back in the high chair, she couldn't help but smile.

Her son, as much as she loved him, had something inside him that couldn't be fixed. Rather it was her fault or not, he had done unforgivable acts of horror. Jeremy was the son of a SVU detective and knew the kind of horror she dealt with but he still had committed those evils.

But Rebecca? She was living proof that something evil could produce something so beautiful. It had taken Rebecca being born for her and Alex's friendship to finally go back to what it was before Olivia found out Alex was sleeping with her son.

The moment Olivia held that little baby, her anger had melted away. How could she be so angry at something that had produced someone so beautiful and perfect?

The Devil had made another Angel.

**The End **


End file.
